Run to Me
by JC 87
Summary: Enter a world where an authoress is accidentally erased from the two dimensions she calls home. In order to find the world she truly belongs in, the authoress must uncover her shadowed past. Co-written with Jesscheaux. Update: Editing in the works.
1. Don't, You Don't Have to Save My Life

Run to Me  
  
Written by: P.G. and Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: We did not invent, nor do we own, Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters save for Jenny and Jess who are our own characters that we created. We also do not own the song "Run to Me" by Clay Aiken.  
  
Author's notes: Hello all! I'm P.G.! Jenny if you like. The idea for this fic had been swimming around in my head for quite sometime, but I had no idea on how to write it since the entire story save the beginning would be in the YYH dimension.. So I got together with Jesscheaux, the master at YYH. She's an awesome writer and thanks to her we've got this thing on a roll! You must go read some of her fics, they're hilarious!  
  
Jesscheaux here! I'm so excited about this co-write! Be sure to check out the series that this story stems from called 'Twisted Dimensions' and it's sequel 'Twisted 2 Dimensions' Jenny is an awesome authoress and we're going to have A LOT of fun writing this! Thanks for reading, and Enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
You know those mornings when you have that feeling that you shouldn't t wake up at all? Where you know you should just roll back over and forget about your plans for the day?  
  
That's what this morning felt like. Something was terribly wrong and I could feel it. Something about being an authoress you always can tell when something bad is going to happen...a sort of impending doom on the world.  
  
I cracked my eyes to the sunlight streaming in. The funny thing was, the sunlight wasn t warm as it always was on the Lookout.  
  
I laid in the bed a bit longer blinking my eyes to get rid of the sleep that stayed. I realized then that the bed was rather empty. I sat up quickly and noticed that the room was void of Piccolo, my husband. In fact, the room looked too well kept. No old clothes littered the carpeted floor, no shoes waiting to be worn next to the door.  
  
Nothing looked as if it had been touched in a while, yet no dust had settled. The bed I was in at the moment looked as if someone had remade it while I was sleeping, "Piccolo?"  
  
I threw the covers off me and I stood, stretching out my back and I heard a few bones pop. I went to the closet to find some clothes for the day, but when I opened it, I found it bare. Nothing was in it.  
  
Not even extra bed sheets.  
  
My eyes narrowed, in confusion and anger, "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
I shook my head, Piccolo wasn't one to play pranks...that was more reserved for Trunks or Goten.  
  
Well, I didn't need a closet full of clothes when I had my entire imagination at my disposal. I waved a hand over myself and in an instant I felt ready for the day. It felt as if I had just gotten out of the shower, but my hair wasn't wet.  
  
My favorite outfit had appeared on my body. Green cargo jeans, black sweater, my silver choker, and my plain, brown boots.  
  
Something seemed to be missing though. My hand went to the left to fiddle with my wedding band...only to find it was gone.  
  
My eyes narrowed and I waved my hand over it. Nothing happened. O.k., something was off.  
  
I opened the door to outside and walked around. The air felt different, cooler than it should have been for nine in the morning. In fact, one could almost call the feeling...unfamiliar...  
  
I bit my lip and turned a corner to spot Piccolo meditating at the edge of Dende's Lookout, "Piccolo, there's something weird going on today. Does anything feel strange to you?"  
  
I walked over to him, I knew he wouldn't answer by yelling an answer over to me. As I neared, I didn't hear an answer at all, "Piccolo?"  
  
No reply, not even a twitch. I walked in front of him, "Are you listening to me?"  
  
His face was in smooth concentration. If he had been angry with me, his eyes would be narrowed, "Piccolo?"  
  
Worry crept into my voice, no mistaking. I reached out and grasped one of Piccolo s hands, "What s happening?!"  
  
I felt it, or rather I didn't feel it. Piccolo' s wedding ring was gone too.  
  
I swallowed my fear, but heard a familiar humming. I looked up to see Mister Popo tending to the gardens, singing a little tune as he went. I ran over to him, Mister Popo talked to me no matter what, "Mister Popo, do you know what s going on around here? Did I... "  
  
Mister Popo just walked by as if I was as important as wallpaper.  
  
Panic swept over me in waves, "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"  
  
No reaction from Mister Popo or Piccolo.  
  
"Fanfiction.net will know what s going on...," I muttered to myself as I opened a portal, "This is just some big joke everyone is in on to see if I make an ass of myself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon standing in the familiar white-walled corridors of Fanfiction.net, realization hit me like a ton of lead.  
  
No one was paying attention to me.  
  
I ran towards the familiar room of Catgirl. Joke or not, she'd tell me what was going on.  
  
I raised a fist to knock on the door, but it swung open. I looked around the white room. Nothing in it but a desk with a couple of framed photos.  
  
I walked over to them to have a look.  
  
One, of course, was of Cell and Catgirl herself the day before their wedding. Catgirl had jumped into Cell's arms and had her own arms wrapped around his neck. The person taking the picture or Catgirl must have said something funny because Cell had a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
There was another one of the day of their wedding.  
  
I looked over it, but this one was wrong, I should have been standing next to Catgirl with Piccolo at my side. This one was just of every one of the authors that had been there.  
  
Except Piccolo and myself.  
  
The tears had formed in my eyes and before I knew it, they were falling onto my cheeks, "This is not happening...."  
  
I sank into Catgirl's chair, "What had happened?" Tears kept falling as I thought. There was a terrible emptiness forming, burning into my very soul. No longer whole.  
  
Something had happened, I was no longer married to my Namek. I was no longer a memory. I was no longer a part of this world.  
  
I was no longer.  
  
I cried then. I cried until no more tears would come out. Sobbing, my eyes raked over the desk and the pictures once more.  
  
My eyes went back to the picture and landed on another figure in the picture...well make that two.  
  
Jesscheaux and Kuwabara. I bit my lip and wiped my eyes dry with the back of my hand. Thoughts ran through my head. It was worth a shot to go. I literally had nothing to lose.  
  
I had already lost it, perhaps if I go there...  
  
I didn't think twice as I strode over to the portals. I was headed to the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension. It was my last hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stood over the stove, doing my best to flip a pancake. It, however, had other ideas. I frowned at my ruined masterpiece as it started burning in the pan.  
  
"ARGH!" I groaned in frustration, this was the 10th one in a row that had been ruined. I never thought I'd actually see the day when I was cooking voluntarily. For someone other than myself anyway.  
  
"KUWABARA!!!" I yelled upstairs for my husband to come down already and at least try to help me.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled back a second later.  
  
Funny, even though I was now a Kuwabara, Jesscheaux Kuwabara to be exact, I still called him by his last name. Our last name. Of course it wasn't always like that. We'd address each other as Mr. Kuwabara and Mrs. Kuwabara sometimes and of course I'd use his given name, but just plain Kuwabara sounded better to me.  
  
I thought back upon the moment we'd first met. I'd practically been stalking him. Ok, so I WAS stalking him. I couldn't help it! I was a rabid fangirl.! Some people thought I crazy. Why didn't I like one of the others? But no, Kuwabara had stolen my heart and he didn't even know it.  
  
He did find out though as you can see. I smiled as I thought about our wedding day. Happiest day of my life and that's no lie. Everyone was there. Even Hiei.that stupid little shrimp of a demon.anyway I'm getting off of the subject! Where was I?  
  
Oh yes, breakfast.  
  
"KUWABARA I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN!" I yelled, a bit more impatient this time.  
  
He came lumbering down the stairs, ruffling his already messed up hair. He looked like he had just woken up, and of course he had. I rolled my eyes, "About time you got up. See if I ever wake up early and make breakfast for you again." I teased.  
  
He chuckled slightly as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to give him a good morning kiss.  
  
"That smells good." He said, trying to peer over my shoulder.  
  
"I hope it does, because it doesn't LOOK good."  
  
"Heh! I'll eat whatever you cook, Jessi."  
  
"It's either that or go hungry." I winked at him.  
  
He smiled again as we started eating. I poured some more coffee for him and started cleaning up after I was finished.  
  
"Hey sweetheart?" I asked him suddenly as an idea popped into my head.  
  
"Yes?" he answered, his mouth still full.  
  
"I was thinking. When was the last time we saw the guys?"  
  
"The guys? You mean Urameshi, Kurama, and the Shrimp right?"  
  
"Those are the ones!"  
  
"Uh..I dunno, it's been awhile." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"I was thinking we should invite them over tonight for dinner and dessert. How's that sound?"  
  
"Are you going to be cooking?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"I quake in fear."  
  
"Are you saying my cooking is bad?!"  
  
"Uh..no no no no no! Oh nevermind! I'll start calling everybody, and get Kurama to get in touch with Shorty. He's almost impossible to locate."  
  
"It's a plan!" I said excitedly and started getting out my recipe books and making a shopping list.  
  
THAT EVENING:  
  
The guests were showing up one by one. First came The Urameshi's, Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama soon followed, and handed me a bouquet of beautiful red roses, compliments of his personal garden.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama, they're lovely!" I said as I placed them in a vase of fresh water.  
  
Then the person I wasn't really looking forward to seeing appeared.  
  
Hiei Jaganshi, fire demon Extraordinare.  
  
Something about him always bugged me. That apathetic attitude, his snide remarks, his thoughtless jabs at my husband... he always seemed to be hiding something too, like a big secret he wasn't going to let anyone in on.  
  
Alas, we never COULD get along, but I wouldn't dream of leaving him out of the Spirit Detectives get-together.  
  
"Hello Hiei." I said rather snidely.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response I was able to get out of him.  
  
I ran back to the kitchen while my guests made themselves at home. I was putting the finishes touches on the cake I made and I could hear loud banter from Urameshi and Kuwabara in the living room.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
There was a sudden rapping on our front door; everyone I had invited was there already, and I wondered who this unexpected visitor could be.  
  
"Kuwabara, would you get that for me?" I asked, still working on my cake.  
  
"Sure Honey!" he yelled back and I could hear his footsteps going towards the door.  
  
Seconds later, he called for me to come out of the kitchen, "Jessi! There's someone here to see you!"  
  
"Hm? I padded out of the kitchen and down the hall. The front door was wide open and standing in it was Jenny.  
  
My eyes lit up with pleasant surprise until I noticed the look on her face. It looked like there had been a death in the family or something worse or equally bad had happened.  
  
"Jenny?! What's wrong?" I called out as I ran to meet her.  
  
It was then that tears started pouring from her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil cliffy, but there is more coming, it's all in the works. I'm going to go type on the next part right now. Hope ya enjoyed, tell us what ya think!  
  
P.G. & Jesscheaux 


	2. No, You're Not Ready I Can Feel It

"Jenny?! What's wrong?" I called out as I ran to meet her.  
  
It was then that tears started pouring from her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jess!" A sob passed my lips as I fell into Jess's embrace. Relief was flooding through my systems, I wasn't completely forgotten. My legs felt weak, but I managed to stay standing. 

Jess's arms went over my shoulders, "Jenny! Talk to me, is the DBZ dimension in any danger?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes, "N...no one can see me..."

Jess looked a bit relieved but alarmed at the same time, "No one can see you? Are you sure? What about Fanfiction.net?"

"No one can see me in either dimension," More tears came to my eyes and I focused on the floor, "_He_ even can't see me."

"Come on," Jess started to lead me back to where she appeared. I glanced into the room we passed. It looked as if the entire gang was in there. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara's sister. I couldn't remember her name. Kurama was there too. 

They were mostly all playing cards, of course. Kuwabara slid into the room and took his place on the couch, picking up his hand to continue playing.

Hiei was in the darkened corner by the window in case he wished to leave.

"Let's sit down and you can tell me the entire story." 

I took a seat when Jess let go to shut the door of the kitchen. Pleasant smells reached my nose. Jess poured two cups of tea and handed one to me, "I didn't know you cooked."

Jesscheaux shrugged, "It's not hard, I just haven't mastered the art of flipping pancakes."

She took a seat across from me, "Now, what's all this about you not being able to be seen?"

I frowned and looked down at the brown liquid, "I just woke up and everything was so different. The room...it looked as if I hadn't even existed there at all. Piccolo didn't listen to me, didn't look at me. Nothing. The same thing happened at Fanfiction.net."

I swallowed and looked up at Jess, "I went in to Catgirl's room to try to find her, but she wasn't there. Just a bunch of pictures on her desk...pictures I should have been in., but I wasn't in any of them."

Jess put a comforting hand over mine, "Jen, that's terrible..."

I looked back up at her and held up my left hand.

Jess stared at it for a moment before she realized. Her mouth dropped slightly, "You mean?"

I lowered my head and cried silently, "I'm not married....I...I can't make the ring appear..."

My throat felt unreasonably dry and I sipped a mouthful of the tea. It was sweet and had a nice flavor to it. It seemed to have a calming effect, "I...I've lost him...for good..."

Jess shook her head, "There's got to be some mistake, you shouldn't think like that."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jessi?" Kuwabara's voice came muffled by the door, "Is the food ready yet? I think we should serve it soon."

Jess huffed a bit, "Honey, please! Me and Jenny are having an important discussion and you can tell HIEI that he has to WAIT!"

I managed to smirk, "Glad to see some things never change."

Jess rolled her eyes, "What party wouldn't be complete without Hiei? With all the Hning....and eating me and Kuwabara out of house and home...and insulting me...."

I decided to change the subject before Jess could get started. She probably wouldn't stop ranting about Hiei if she got too far, "Of course, silly me. Safe to say everyone is here except...her..."

Jess stood and went over to the stove and stirred a few things in pots, "Quite perceptive aren't you? She's nice and all *coughtoofreakingnicecough* but we're just not really good friends."

I sighed, Jess was having a party, she shouldn't have to worry about me, "Well, I don't want to be in the way, so I guess I'll just go upstairs or something"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jess stopped her cooking and came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Come eat with us! I know you've been dying to meet the guys."

I felt a heat creep across my cheeks, "Well, I am a bit hungry, never did get breakfast...and I always have wanted to meet them in person..."

Jess steered me towards the door, "Great! I knew you'd agree! Let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I led Jenny out the kitchen door and into the den where 'the gang' was playing cards.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had their best poker faces on and Yusuke smirked as he threw down five cards, 4 of which were Aces.

Kuwabara's eyes went wide, "But you couldn't---it's impossible for you to--" he stammered and then pointed an accusing finger at his best friend, "Urameshi! YOU CHEATED!"

Yusuke was immediately on the defensive, "I DID NOT! You're just a sore loser, Kuwabara!"

"HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK! That's it, we play Janken NOW!" he held out his fist in the 'rock' position and Yusuke followed. They glared at each other a few more seconds, Keiko and Shizuru rolling their eyes in the background when I cleared my throat.

"AHEM!"

All eyes were on me now, and the boys immediately stopped their face-off, "Oh hey Shizuru!" I greeted my sister-in-law, "I'm glad you could make it. Greetings, GenKai-sama!" I noticed her sitting to the side sipping a cup of tea, "Guys ,this is my friend Jenny! Jenny, well you know my husband Kuwabara," I beamed at him, " And this is Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, GenKai, and Hiei..." I said and pointed to each one. 

Kurama stood and extended his hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you, Jenny." He said warmly and they shook hands.

Yusuke waved from his position on the sofa, "Hey Jenny! What's up?"

"I'd rather not talk about what's up, but thanks for the good intention." Jenny said solemnly and tried to smile at Yusuke.

Keiko smiled and greeted her, "Hey Jenny! Welcome!" and GenKai nodded.

Shizuru whipped out a cigarette and lighter, and began to light up when I cleared my throat again to remind her there was no smoking in the house.

She put them away reluctantly and said, "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, we're glad you came." Kuwabara grinned at her.

"You're Kuwabara's older sister, right?" Jenny asked Shizuru.

"That's me." she agreed with a smirk.

"Well," I started, "Dinner's ready! Why don't we all go into the dining room." 

After everyone was seated, we served ourselves and started eating. Hiei finished first and I rolled my eyes as I brought out the ice cream early. Rule numero uno, when you invite Hiei over to dinner, you'd best have plenty of 'sweet snow' handy.

He hadn't said a word all evening, not even a 'Hn' to Jenny. Coincidentally he was sitting next to her and duly ignoring her. Jenny was eating quietly while most of the others were talking loudly.

"Hey Kuwabara, I heard you lost another fight, not a big surprise really." Yusuke spat sarcastically, always an instigator.

"Urameshi! That's not true!" Kuwabara defended himself and raised a fist.

Yusuke, 'accidentally' spilled his glass of water all over Kuwabara's lap just then, "Oops..."

"GAH THESE ARE MY NEW PANTS!!! That's it...SPIRIT SWORD!" he formed his famous weapon and started chasing Yusuke around the room. Yusuke laughed and Keiko rolled her eyes yet again.

I covered my eyes and sighed, "Kazuma! What did we talk about?!!!" I demanded.

He stopped dead in his tracks and recited: "No Spirit Swords in the house..."

Jenny smiled and looked over at me, "You know, sooner or later he's going to break something."

"I know." I replied, "But he's still my Kuwabara."

Yusuke made one more round around the dining room table when he tripped and fell onto Hiei. Hiei went flying out of his chair and slammed straight in to Jenny and they both toppled over. 

This caused Hiei to finally speak for the first time that evening, "Hn?! Jesscheaux, get your baka human friend away from me!" he looked extremely uncomfortable, as some of their limbs were tangled together. Jenny was kinda swirly eyed.

"What's the matter Hiei?" I quipped, "Is she contagious?"

Hiei frowned, "She was trying to steal my sweet snow." 

"What flavor is it?" Jenny asked suddenly.

"Not that it's any of your business, HUMAN, but it's chocolate." was the curt answer.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Well you're safe then, I only like mint."

  
"Whatever. Now will you get your filthy, contagious body off of me?!" demanded the short fire demon.

Jenny blushed briefly from embarassment, "Sorry about that." she said while getting up.

I snickered, glad that Hiei was ticked off.

Hiei started giving Jenny dirty looks just then.

She frowned and then smirked and started brushing herself off, "Ew...disgusting demon germs..."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Hn, moron."

Jenny shrugged and then asked, "Hey Jess, do you have any mint ice cream?"

"Nope, I sure don't."

"Guess I'll have to have chocolate then."

Hiei shot her a fierce glare. He felt that his sweet snow was threatened.

Jenny ignored this and asked him, "Hiei, how much do you like ice cream?"

"A lot more than I'll ever like humans." he sneered, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Then you'll need this more than I do." she replied and she lifted the bowl of the creamy, sweet substance and dumped it over onto his head.

"GAH!!! You....." he whipped out his katana and held it at her throat, "Die human scum!" 

I tried not to laugh while Kuwabara nudged me, "He deserved it." he observed. "You got that right!" I agreed and threw back my head and laughed.

Kurama shook his head and went to save Jenny from the livid Hiei. He put a hand on his shoulder which instantly calmed the demon down, "Put the katana away," He said quietly, "She didn't do any harm."

Kuwabara and I were still laughing our heads off nearby.

Hiei was glaring around the room, his jaw clenched tightly.

I high-fived Jenny then, while Yusuke took to teasing the ice-cream covered Hiei, "Hey Hiei! That's a good look for you!"  


Hiei sheathed his katana and grabbed the nearest carton of ice cream, and dumped it over Kuwabara and myself.

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Urameshi.

"AGH MY SHIRT!" I yelled, "STUPID SHRIMP!"

"My pants are further ruined!" Kuwabara wailed.

I picked up a glass of water and threw it in Hiei's face, "That that, FIRE demon!"

Yusuke decided to tease his wife and picked up a plate of mashed potatoes and dumped them down her shirt.

"YUSUKE YOU JERK!" she shrieked and proceeded to slap her husband silly.

"BAKA NINGEN!" Hiei yelled at me and grabbed a gallon of soda and shook it fiercely, then sprayed it directly into my face.

Jenny grabbed some more ice cream and hurled it at Hiei, "If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?!" she yelled like a battle-cry.

Kurama looked terrified and Hiei received the face full of ice cream clutched a hand over his forehead, "MY JAGAN!!!" he then started running around the room screaming, "IT'D BE A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN MARRYING A HUMAN LIKE YOU!" was his reply to Jenny's attack and he hurled a bowl of soup at her. 

The soup splashed all over her and the bowl clattered to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"MY CHINA!" I yelled distraughtly.

Kurama, by then, had formed a type of shield made of plants around himself.

Jenny started to mouth-off to Hiei again, "You couldn't if you wanted to! I...." she stopped short and looked down at her left hand; there was nothing there. She grimaced in pain and managed to choke out, "I'm gonna be sick..." as she ran out the room towards the nearest bathroom.

The room was suddenly quiet.

I spoke up, "Oh my God! Jenny!" and then sent my most evil glare at the one called Hiei Jaganshi, "HOW COULD YOU HIEI?! YOU JERK!"

Hiei looked slightly guilty. 

Kurama approached me after coming out from his cover, "What exactly is the reason your friend is acting like that?"

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead, "Long story..."

"We have time."

"Alright. Well, as you all know, I'm not from this dimension." 

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well," I continued, "Neither is Jenny. We're both from an alternate dimension outside of this one and many others. I used to live in the DBZ dimension and help out the supreme ruler Kaioshin. Jenny lived there too except she was like a normal citizen. She met, fell in love with, and married someone named Piccolo."

"Yes, I see..." Kurama said solemnly.

"And something happened; She just showed up here telling me that no one could see her, hear her or anything! And Piccolo and her were somehow no longer married..." I looked sadly in the direction she ran, "She's in a lot of pain..." I walked over to Hiei and poked him in the chest, "And YOU'RE not making it any better!"

"Man, that's a real bummer." Yusuke put in.

Keiko sighed, "Poor Jenny, we have to find a way to help her."

Hiei had retreated back into the corner and was muttering to himself angrily.

"Yes," Kurama began again, "I think I may know a way. Something tells me we should go see Koenma."

"Yeah! The toddler!" Yusuke added.

Hiei finally spoke up, "How was _I_ supposed to know the baka was in so much pain!"

I threw my hands up in distaste, "Hiei, you are SO insensitive!"

It was Keiko's turn to glare at Hiei, "Someone should go get Jenny so we can take her there." she suggested.

"Shut up, ningen!" Hiei replied to my remark.

"No, YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled back hotly.

Kuwabara walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "Uh...this might not be the best time to start a fight." 

I was instantly calm, "Thank you sweetie, I'll go get Jenny so we can take her to Koenma." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed. 

"Lovesick fool." Hiei commented.

"HEY SHORTY! At least I HAVE someone unlike a certain shrimp I can mention!" Kuwabara yelled in his defense.

"Kuwabara!" I reprimanded, "You just told ME not to fight with him!"

He sweatdropped, "Uh...right."

"Are you always this stupid? Or is today a special occasion." Hiei snarled at Kuwabara as he folded his arms. 

I left the room and ran to the only closed door in the house; Jenny was surely inside. I knocked softly.

"Go away..." she mumbled.

"Jenny?" I tried again, "It's Jess....are you ok?"

I heard a sniffle and then, "You can come in."

"Hey..." I said softly, "I was talking to the guys. Kurama suggested we take you to see Koenma, do you think you're up to it?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her lap, "What good would he do? He'd probably make it worse...if that's possible."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Well, it's better than doing nothing. You never know what we'll find out. Come on, please?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

She looked up at me, "Do you think he can send me back, make me non invisible?"

"That's the spirit! I'd say just about anything's possible right now."

She sighed, "I'm willing to try anything. Let's go."  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Outside It's Raining

About an hour later we arrived at Koenma's. It would have been sooner, but everyone agreed we should all change clothes before we went.

I changed my own clothes in a matter of 1.9 seconds flat. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my author powers. Well, I'd lived without them before. When I got my memory erased so I could live with...never mind.

I looked at the white corridor we were walking down, towards what I could only guess as Koenma's office.

Yusuke lead the way, Jesscheaux and Kuwabara followed him, and I came behind them. Kurama and Hiei were following right behind me, but if I didn't know that for a fact I wouldn't have known at all. They both have the quietest footsteps I have ever not heard.

As we neared the entrance of the room, a familiar blue-haired girl suddenly appeared, "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jesscheaux!"

She seemed to overlook me and her gaze settled on the two behind me, "Kurama, Hiei. And who's your friend?"

Jess turned and motioned me to come closer, so I did. Jess smiled up at Botan and gestured at me, "Botan, this is Jenny. We're here to see Koenma."

Botan beamed at me and shook my hand, "Ah Jenny! It's lovely to meet you."

I resisted the urge to pull back and ended up giving her a weak handshake, "Good to finally meet you too."

"Koenma is finishing up on paperwork, but I'm sure he'll be able to see you. Right this way," Botan turned and headed back the way she came.

I heard a faint snort and a hushed, annoyed voice, "Remind me why I have to be here again?"

"Hiei! It's the least you could do after making her cry like that!" Kurama replied quickly.

"Me make her cry?! HN! The stupid human started crying all on her own. She started it..." 

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore him. I wouldn't start a fight. It just wouldn't be fair to Hiei...

I heard a continuous stamping sound as we neared the room, getting louder with every step we took. As we entered the room, I confirmed that it was Koenma. 

He didn't seem to notice us, he just kept on stamping. I started wondering if he was even looking at the papers. Well, he could be looking at them, hard to tell since he was almost hidden from view by the enormous stack of papers.

Botan walked up to stand before the desk, "Ohhhhh Kooooooeeeenmmmaaaaa!!!!"

No reaction from Koenma. Either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her, "Sure, yes, go ahead! Immortality? Sounds good to me! A raise for Botan? YE---HEY HOW DID THIS GET IN HERE!"

I glanced over at Botan, she had donned an angel face and was looking up at Koenma, "Well THAT got your attention!"

Koenma glared down at the Grim Reaper, "Ok Botan what do you REALLY want?"

Just then he must have taken notice of the rest of us standing behind his assistant, "Ah Jesscheaux! How are you doing? I see you've brought a friend. No doubt some one in need."

"Koenma you're a mind reader," Jess stepped forward and I did the same, "This is Jenny..."

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, the pile of papers seemed to clear by itself, giving me a good look at Lord Koenma.

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth, "Man he sure is small for a ruler..." I tried to make it hushed, but it was to no avail.

"I HEARD THAT!" Koenma shouted at me. He stood up in his chair and leaned over the desk to glare down at me, "So you've come to seek council from the great almighty Koenma?! RULE #1 DON'T INSULT MY SIZE!"

I bit my lip and hid my smirk behind a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Koenma glared at me harder and I snapped to attention, raising the hand to a salute, "Yes your great pintness...er highness!"

Yusuke snickered behind me, "Phhhstt, Great and Almighty? More like Puny and Bossy!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Koenma rounded on Yusuke, "YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! That smart mouth is going to get you in a LOTTA TROUBLE!"

Yusuke winked at me and half-replied to Koenma, "It already has!"

Botan raised her hands between the two, "Koenma please! The matter at hand?!"

"Right," Koenma nodded slowly and took a moment to compose himself. Setting back in his chair, he cleared his throat and tried to look as if he fit his job, "So, what can I do for you?"

'Finally!' I thought and I stepped up and took Botan's spot as she moved to stand beside Koenma, "I'd like to be visible in my dimension please."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at me, "What?! What are you talking about?"

"The DBZ dimension," I added, duh, gotta tell him what dimension I hail from, "Do you know of it?"

Recognition flooded Koenma's face and he leafed through some papers on his desk, "Ah yes, the DBZ dimension. You say you're not visible?"

I crossed my arms and nodded, "I can't be seen, they can't hear me, nada. se goes for FF.net dimension, I assume you're familiar with it also?"

Koenma's look turned solemn as he nodded, "Indeed I am. I manage some paper work for them here and there...When did this start happening?"

I thought back, ugh, my mind was a mess. I just wanted to get this fixed so I could forget about it and go home, "Uh, this morning, when I woke up."

Koenma look pleased, "Ah good! I'll go through yesterdays' paperwork and see what I can find...ohhh GEOOOR-GEEEEE!!!"

I turned to see a blue ogre come running into the room, a handful of books in his arms, "Yes Koenma-sir?!"

"Bring me yesterday's paperwork, NOW!" Koenma demand. I'm surprised all the ogres haven't quit yet the way he treats them.

Still, George bowed, "Yes Koenma sir!" Then he left to find the papers, there was a few sounds and he remerged from the door he had exited. Only now he carried tons of boxes of what could only be yesterday's work."

Question and alarm crossed my features, "Why should your paper work have to do with my situation?"

Koenma ignored my question for a second while he scolded George, "You moron! You could've just brought me the one that said 'DBZ' on it!"

George looked scared, "But Koenma! You didn't say to--"

"Shut up George! I'm in the middle of something important here!" Koenma glared at him once more before turning to me, "Oh yes, I control a lot of things that happen and it very well may be that something unauthorized was done in the paper work."

Ok, Lord Pintsize doesn't even know what goes on in his own office, "Wha?"

Koenma continued on, searching through the DBZ box with some interest, "Some hooligans could've gotten in when I was taking my nap....I might have misplaced a paper...that sort of thing...ah! I think I have something...here...."

His voice died off, he swallowed hard once and turned visibly white. Jess murmured something behind me, but I didn't hear. I was focused on Koenma, something was wrong. 

"What is it," I tried to stay calm, keeping my face straight, but I think a bit of my worry crept into my voice.

As if the room was all of a sudden too hot, Koenma pulled on his collar and looked over the paper again, "It appears a mistake WAS made...."

George appeared behind the toddler and read what the paper said, "Koenma-sir it was YOUR---"

Koenma wouldn't let him finish what he was going to say, "SHUT UP!!"

Jess spoke loudly to the group, "Ohhh yeah, definitely his fault..."

Koenma was sweating bullets. He was nervous about what was on that little sheet of paper, heck he was clearly shaking, "Well um...I...um...."

I heard an annoyed sigh and then Hiei's voice, "SPIT IT OUT CHIBI BAKA!"

"Yea, while we're young!" Kuwabara added.

Koenma took a sudden interest in the floor, "It was...mumble mumble...."

Jess took a step forward, "What was that? I couldn't understand it."

Koenma took a deep breath and tried again, "IT WAS...mumble mumble mumble..."

Botan rolled her eyes and whacked Koenma very hard over the head with her oar, causing him to spit it out, "IT WAS MY FAULT, OK!"

My chest tightened, a bad feeling crept into the pit of my stomach, "What...did...you...DO?!"

Koenma looked down and I suspected he was fiddling with his hands, "Well uh...you see...it was right before my nap and I wasn't really paying attention to the paper work so I kinda...sorta erased you from existence in those other dimensions...."

"Man that's gotta suck," Kuwabara said to his wife and held her closer, "This dimension stuff is crazy business."

"I know... it was pretty crazy and all," Jess replied quietly, "Poor Jenny..."

Numbness swept over me...erased? Forever? "But...HOW!!"

Koenma looked at me, "I didn't mean to do it! But...but now....it's too late."

Botan wasn't too happy, "Oh Koenma, HOW COULD YOU?! How could you be so stupid *WHAM* selfish *WHAM* and irresponsible! *WHAM*"

"Eh...." Koenma sank back into his chair as he passed out.

'Too late?' I thought, my body froze at the thought. My legs went numb under me and I sank to the floor, "Not possible.."

Koenma recovered and sat back up to look down at me. A lovely, large bump was forming on his head, "Well, yes it is...."

I felt tears form behind my eyes, 'Why me?'

"It's really too late for you, Jenny...." Koenma went on, "There's nothing I can do now, Your author powers will be stripped in another 24 hours. Do what you must, but your place is here now."

"My powers will be...what?!?!" I glared back up at Koenma, but decided I wasn't closer. I used my powers to levitate up to the toddler and I grabbed his collar, bringing his face less than an inch away from my nose, "WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY POWERS?!"

"WHOA WHOA HOLD ON!" Koenma waved his hands wildly around as he was lifted from his seat.

"NO!" I yelled in his face, "I want answers NOW, toddler!"

"Well...um...they'll disappear forever...," Koenma seem to shrink down as he spoke, "Not to mention the terrible amount of pain that you'll be in when the process is taking place....."

My world slipped away from me as my entire body went numb. Koenma dropped from my grasp and I lowered to the floor, "Gone? Forever?" 

Jesscheaux ran over to comfort me, her arm went over my shoulders, "Jenny...."

I swallowed hard and looked back up at Koenma, "Only 24 hours?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Koenma took interest at something on his desk, "I'm really very sorry about this..."

"You SHOULD Be! Stupid!" Botan shouted at him.

Koenma frowned at her, "Hey ease off! I'm the ruler! I do all I can! I can't work miracles!"

"Some ruler," I heard Yusuke mutter under his breath.

I had heard more than enough, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to be here anymore. Glaring up at Koenma, I waved a hand around the room. It was suddenly filled with a years worth of paperwork, "I'm sorry about that too."

Jess grimaced herself looking around the room while helping me stand, "Maybe we should go..."

My attention was still on Koenma, who had sunken so far down in his seat he was no longer visible, "Think of it as a gift and you better pay attention to it. Some of it might be sent directly to your father if you're not careful."

I faintly heard a small groan from the chair, but Koenma held his tongue. 

Jess gently tugged on my arm, "Come on, you can stay at my house."

I sucked in a shaky breath and shook my head as I walked with the group to the outside, "I'm gonna...gonna go say bye...I'll be back...dunno when..."

Jess stopped on the steps and looked up at me confused, "Say goodbye to...." She stopped as a look of understanding overcame the features of her face, "Yes.... good luck Jenny."

I accepted the hug she offered. A pain tore at my chest, "At least I still got you."

Jess pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders, "Friends forever." She smiled.

I wiped my tears away, "You know it."

Jess let go and patted me on the back, "I'll see you later, OK?"

I nodded and opened up a portal, "Yea, see ya." I watched Yusuke leave with Kurama and Kuwabara started leaving with Jess. Hiei would leave with them. 

I entered the reddish-purple haze of the inter-dimension once more. Not caring about closing the portal, they usually close up themselves, I immediately went over to another part of the dimension and started looking for a space that would put me close to Piccolo's whereabouts in the DBZ dimension.

~*~*~*~* Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*

I watched her as she left, stepping into the portal, similar to ones that I've seen Botan use. The others were headed back to their homes, to go do whatever it is that they do. I myself had no particular place to be. Thinking, I realized that I'd never been to another dimension. The Makai and Spirit World, of course, do not count.

So, I made a decision to follow her. Follow this, _human,_ one of the ones I hated so much to another dimension. My curiosity had gotten the better of me. I quickly slipped inside the swirling portal seconds before it closed.

As I crossed to the other side a new world was laid before me. It's overall look and feel was completely different from that of my own dimension. Another thing that particularly stood out is that there were no demons. I couldn't smell a single one. Instead, a different smell tinged the air amongst the millions of humans in this world. I couldn't place it but I thought that it must be akin to demons or this world's version of them.

The girl looked like she had gone on a trip and finally come home. Her face lit up as she looked around and took a deep breath. Pathetic. I don't see how they find joy in such little things. I continued to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*

Just as I found the right space, I heard the wet slurping sound of the dimension closing the portal itself. Not the most pleasant of all sounds, but it worked.

I looked around the dimension before I opened the portal, "So many memories...may Dende curse Koenma for destroying them!"

I opened up the portal in front of me and stuck my head out to gaze around. The smell of a forest hit my nose and I inhaled, it smelled really good.

It had rained recently, everything sparkled with liquid diamonds. The damp earth and the scent of pine and oak trees mixed wonderfully together. The sound of rushing water met my ears and I nodded to myself, "This is the right place...waterfall and everything."

~*

Hn, a waterfall. She seemed to have some sort of recognition to this place. I could hear the crashing of the water with my delicate ears as I followed close behind without being seen.

~*

I stepped out of the portal and started walking towards the sound of falling water. I caught glimpses of it through the thick trees. The waterfall was very tall and ended falling in to a small forest lake. I recognized this lake. Still no sign of Piccolo, "I know he won't be too far from here...it's his favorite waterfall, memories or no..."

As I got closer a huge pile of rocks blocked my way. I sighed, "He must have been training."

I climbed up the pile, some of the loose rocks slipped down the pile to rest at the bottom. Near the top I poked my head over to see what was there. I nearly fell down as I saw him meditating, "Piccolo..."

~*

I saw him about the same time as she did. Her face clearly softened from it's line of worry and fear as she looked at the being I could only describe as a demon. A whiff of the air surrounding him told me otherwise. 

This being was from a far away land. Where, I knew not. His skin was a shining green like that of an emerald gem and his ears pointed like the wind demon, Jin.

There was something about him that the girl liked, no loved...as the humans would say because just then she walked up to him.

~*

I climbed the rest of the way over the rocks and slide down the other side. My eyes watered as I walked up to the Namek, "Meditating as always..."

A breeze drifted through the trees and played with my hair as it did with Piccolo's cape. His face was concentrated. 

It did not show any signs of loss though. I was truly no more. Tears spilled down my cheeks and put my hand in Piccolo's. He didn't twitch. 

Erasing memory is different than erasing total existence. With memory erasing, everyone could still hear you, see you and feel you. 

Erasing total existence from certain dimensions was a power given to those who had high standards... "Koenma should be shot...."

My voice faltered and I dropped to my knees, "I'm sorry Piccolo...."

I knelt on the ground and cupped Piccolo's face. His emerald skin looked so beautiful against my own pale peach. I was crying when I gently pressed my lips to his. I sank away, quietly sobbing, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way..."

I backed up into a tree and my legs just gave out on me. I slid down and wrapped my arms around my legs, burying my head as I did so.

I cried until I couldn't anymore and by that time, I was asleep...


	4. But I'll Just Go Home

Author's note: Hey guys! Jesscheaux here! Just thought you might want a behind the scenes look at how me and Jenny actually write 'Run To Me'. First, we Role Play for the scenes and brainstorm ideas on AIM frequently. When RPing we each are certain characters as follows:

Jenny: Herself, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina

Jesscheaux (me): Herself, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, and Yusuke

The secondary characters we just switch around or write for them as we're working on the chapter. We then each take the RPs and splice them together into a chapter using our POVs or one of the other characters as we see fit. 

There's your inside look! Enjoy the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*

Time grew short. The alien sun sunk low into the sky as I continued watching the human in her time-honored traditions of this thing called love. She had fallen into a deep slumber and I found myself dozing off at one point. I was shaken awake by my sixth sense as I realized what was surely about to happen.

'You have 24 hours before your powers will be stripped away…' Koenma's voice echoed in my mind as I realized it was about to be too late. (Hn, the baka girl hasn't realized her time is up. I'd better wake her before I'm trapped in here.) I thought as desperation seized me briefly and I flitted over towards her.

I leaned over her and the alien man she seemed to care so much for. Reaching out a hand, I shook her shoulder, "Wake up!" I hissed, "Stupid ningen, do you want to be trapped here forever?!"

She jumped up, eyes wide, wondering who could have disturbed her, "Stay away!" she shouted when she saw me and then, "Oh, it's just you."

I looked at her indignantly, "Who were you expecting?"

She ignored my question, which I hadn't meant to be answered anyway and demanded, "How did you get here?!"

"I followed you fool, how else?" I replied sarcastically.

"Stupid…" she muttered.

"I can't stand being here one second longer and much less in your company. Let's go." I grabbed her arm briefly.

She wrenched herself from my grip and began opening a portal of sorts with those powers of hers, "You risked getting trapped here and all for what?"

"I was curious. It's nothing, let's go."

She gestured for me to go first into the portal, "Whatever, but thanks for waking me up, I suppose…"

She followed after me and opened up a second portal, "Out, and hurry."

I jumped through and was about to take off again when she turned on me in rage.

"Hiei, do you have any idea how irresponsible that was?! Following me into that dimension, I can't believe you did that!!!"

I narrowed my eyes as I couldn't help but snap back at her, "Like I care what you think. Hn. Listen, no HUMAN tells me what to do. I do it all on my own terms." I folded my arms tightly against my chest.

She turned and got right up in my face, "And tell me what you would have accomplished on your terms by getting yourself trapped in there with no way out for all eternity...where no one could see you?!"

Taken aback, I couldn't help but scowl, "Don't talk to me that way, you inferior. I have no need to listen to your incessant jabber. I could care less."

I continued, "What do you know anyway, you outcast. They didn't want you there so what do you do but come here to bother an unsuspecting world. Worthless…"

What came next I wasn't expecting. The girl reared her hand back and slapped me across the cheek. Hard. "Shut up…" she trailed off as tears began running down her cheeks.

I clasped my hand over my cheek, "You humans are all the same; you let your emotions control you. You disgust me…I don't have to take this from scum like you." I glared at her and then disappeared into the woods. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I glared after Hiei, "Serves him--argh!!" I bent over in pain; sentence forgotten. I clutched my stomach as an unexplainable pain stabbed at it, "Ohhh…"

I fell to a knee as the whole world started to spin. I placed a hand on the ground to steady myself as I looked around, "Where the heck am I?"

I didn't recognize a single thing. The street didn't look like one I knew, not to mention it was deserted. I cursed under my breath. I'd have find help soon. 

I drew in a sharp breath as the pain spread to my lungs. Finding someone was easier said than done…

~*~*~*Kurama's POV*~*~*~

Hiei was back. I could sense his energy now; it was like he died and then came back to life. I looked up as Hiei neared; What had he been doing for the past 24 hours?

"Hiei."

"Hn?" Hiei stopped suddenly and came to stand on the sidewalk, "Kurama."

I stood from the steps of my house and calmly put the book I had been reading down, "You've been gone for quite some time, care to elaborate?"

I glanced up at him as he crossed his arms, "It's none of your business, fox, what I do with my time."

"Of course," I replied looking him over, when a feature jumped out at me, "But will you answer me one question?"

He inclined his head toward me, as if saying 'go ahead'.

"How did you get that red mark on your cheek?" I asked, not sure if he would reply.

I was needless to say, shocked when he took a step back and held a hand up to his cheek, "It was _her_..."

He glanced over his shoulder the way he had come.

I stood from the steps and stretched. I motioned for Hiei to walk with me. The street was empty so he complied, "She doesn't seem like the violent type...how odd that she would strike you…"

He looked away from me, "She's an imbecile, just like the rest of them. I don't know how you stand being around them so much and even inhabiting a human body. The mere thought of it disgusts me beyond words."

I matched Hiei's slow step. I glanced down at the pavement, I knew all to well Hiei's dislike for humans, "Humans aren't so bad if you give them a chance. I find that most of them have reasons for their actions."

He snorted, "I highly doubt it, Kurama. It's those emotions that they have. Wretched emotions that control every move they make."

He frowned as he touched the reddened cheek once more, "She struck me out of anger;

Almost close to hate…"

Hate? That didn't sound right. I could see why the girl would be upset, but it shouldn't have made her mad enough to strike Hiei, "Some emotions cannot be expressed through words alone. Why was she angry with you?"

Hiei looked away, refusing to meet my eyes, "Hn, I followed her to her former world, I was watching her."

He stuck his hands into his pockets, "She seemed extremely angry because of that and because she thought I'd get trapped there. Why would she care what happened to me? I was the one who reminded her to leave! Without me she'd be a nameless, faceless ghost, floundering in all hopelessness in the world she once called home. Preposterous."

I winced inwardly, "Did you happen to say that to her?" 

"Hn?" Hiei was silent for a moment, "Someone needed to tell her..."

Not the wisest choice. I stopped walking and turned to the fire demon, "Hiei, she was concerned for your safety because you have some place to come back to. She didn't want you to lose your home here. At least, that's what it sounds like to me."

"You call this a home? Kurama...." he now frowned at me, "Face it, we don't belong here…It's not like there's anyone really cares about me, you know. I could die tomorrow and not a soul would notice. Maybe I _should_ have stayed there…"

I cut him off, how could he dare think about such a thing? "Hiei, if you think you are uncared for, then go back to that girl. Perhaps she could teach you a thing or two. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have yelled at you. If you had kept your own emotions in check perhaps you wouldn't have gotten slapped."

Hiei turned to glare at me and let out an annoyed sigh, "So you've turned on me too, have you?"

He shook his head disapprovingly, "You're just like them....you're not the Kurama I once knew. Goodbye..."

He started to leave, "See Hiei? You think the world's against you. You aren't looking hard enough at these humans…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Or maybe you're looking TOO hard." He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "I no longer wish to continue this conversation, Kurama."

And just like that, he was gone. I did nothing to stop him this time, there was nothing I could say to him to change his mind. Still, I watched him disappear into the distance, "One can never look hard enough..."

~*~*Jenny's POV*~*~

The pain was blinding; white hot. It felt like a raging fire one second and the next the coldest blizzard. I hadn't even gone four steps when the pain wouldn't permitted me to go any further. 

I now lay on the cool cement ground; my arms wrapped tightly around my body. I never thought it would be this bad. 

Thoughts passed through my head as I endured what pain I could, (Perhaps Hiei is right, I am of no use to anyone. Am I to go through this "life", this pain without anyone here beside me? I'll get Koenma for this, no one could understand me like Piccolo and now he's gone...)

A fire spread across my chest and I felt my lungs tighten. My breathing became harder as the pain grew stronger. Panic took over as I struggled to claim air, "C-can't bbr-eath…"

(I really _am_ going to be alone for the rest of my life,) Tears stained my face, (At...l-east it won't be much l-longer…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was in the kitchen, as I usually am about this time of day, when I felt it. Years of being around Kuwabara heightened my spirit awareness and he had actually taught me some techniques! 

The energy signal was Jenny's and it was giving off this mega-weird aura. I glanced down at my watch and my eyes immediately widened. 

Twenty-four hours had passed.

She was in pain and she needed me now more than ever. I shut off the stove and put on my jacket, grabbing the compact communicator that all members of the Spirit Detectives, plus Koenma and Botan, carried. Mine was more like a husband and wife deal since I needed to know where Kuwabara was and be able to contact him and any of the other members. Keiko also had a compact communicator.

I took off at a full run, following the signature of her quickly diminishing ki. A few blocks down I spotted her, writhing on the ground in agony. I sped up and reached her, panting.

"JENNY!" I cried out, kneeling beside her, "Jenny, speak to me…" I shook her shoulder gently.

She cracked open her eyes and strained to say, "J-ust let mm-e die…"

"Never! You're going to live! You have so much to live for, Jenny, please don't give up..."

"What--s -he p...oint…" was the last thing she got out before she went limp.

"Jenny!" I cried out. She was unconscious. I felt for her pulse; it was very slow. I started to panic and got out my compact communicator, turning it to the frequency that the spirit detectives used most.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I whacked it a few times with my hand, "Come on...answer!!!"

It crackled to life as a pair of green eyes met my own; Kurama had heard my cries:

"Jesscheaux? What's wrong?"

"KURAMA! Thank goodness!" I'm sure my face must have been white as a sheet and he went on in a concerned tone.

"What's happened?!"

"It's Jenny...I found her...she's...well I dunno what's happening, but she's in alot of pain…You've got to help me get her back to my house!"

"I'm coming, try to keep her awake" was his answer.

Ten minutes passed and the red-haired fox demon appeared. He didn't seem to be winded in the least, afterall he _is _a demon.

I tried shaking my friend again slightly, "Jenny, you've got to stay awake!"

Kurama knelt next to me, "Is she hurt?"  
  
"I can't tell… I see no outward signs, but inside...it's like she's going through a battle she can't win…"

Kurama picked her up gently and looked at me, "Perhaps this is what Koenma mentioned before."

I covered my mouth with my hand, "Oh my God…"

"What can you tell me about your author powers?" Kurama asked me as we started walking slowly to my house.

I wiped a tear away with another glance at Jenny, then gulped, "Well, author powers controlled almost everything; not a day went by that we didn't use them. You could materialize clothes, objects, and food and Jenny was a Portal Keeper, meaning she opened portals between different realms and dimensions; this being a tough job you can imagine…"

I was about to speak again when Jenny opened her eyes slightly, "Hey Kurama…" she said with a weak smile up at him.

"Jenny!" I cried.

"It's _so_ cold, how can you guys not...b-be wearing coats-s?" she shivered visibly and gulped.

I looked at Kurama, "We have to hurry. It's ok, Jen, we'll get you warm."

Kurama nodded, "Let's get to your house."

~*~*~*

As soon as we reached my house, I rushed to the kitchen and began boiling water.

"Kurama!" I shouted towards the living room where he was laying Jenny on the couch, "Start a fire please, and there are blankets in the hall closet."

Kurama's voice came back in a worried tone, "She seems to be having some kind of muscle spasm!"

"Oh no!"

Kuwabara ran by just then, "I've got the blankets, don't worry babe!"

"Thanks honey, you're a lifesaver….literally." I replied as I jogged out and over to the sofa. Kuwabara began putting blankets on Jenny.

"Kurama, you're the Dr. here." I said, "What should we do?" I heard the kettle whistling on the stove just then and ran back into the kitchen returning moments later with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of soup for my friend.

"I'm afraid there's not much we _can_ do, but keep a close watch on her. Changes could occur at any moment." Kurama replied.

"See if she'll drink this." I handed the kitsune the cup of tea.

He took it and shook Jenny slightly, "Jenny, Jenny wake up."

She moaned, "Ugh, it hurts so bad...."

I started pacing as Kurama tried to get her to drink, "Drink this, it'll help. Kuwabara, get another blanket, she won't stop shivering."

She sipped it slowly and painstakingly, "Good....Jess…m-make it?"

I sat down next to her on the couch, "Yeah…How's it taste? I know I'm not much of a cook…"

She made an attempt at smiling and said, "Very good....sugary....the way...I like it...." her eyes began slipping closed, "Can....sleep now?"

"Stay awake a little while longer...then you can sleep all day." I smiled weakly at her.

"Would you like to eat this soup?" Kurama asked her.

She managed to shake her head and choked out, "Do m-me a f-avor…"

"Yes?" I asked expectantly.

"Dump the soup on Hiei."

I smiled, "It would be my pleasure. If I could find him…stupid little demon always sneaking around like he owns the place and eating our sweet snow when he thinks we're not looking..." I continued muttering under my breath.

"Hiei…" Kurama said, then looked at me, "I'll find him, though I doubt he's in a listening mood."

"Bring it on." I smirked. It's funny, even though Hiei and I don't get along well, I find myself acting like him, thinking like him sometimes. Weird, maybe that's why I can't stand him because he's so much like me. If Kuwabara ever heard me say that, well things wouldn't be pretty…Hehehe…He'd totally freak out…

Kurama stood and instructed me, "Keep her covered and make sure she drinks liquids, I'll be back soon."

"I'd like to pummel that little shrimp…Uh Right! You got it Dr. Kurama! Jenny, please drink more tea?"

But instead she replied, "On Hiei…."

"What about him?"  
  
"Not nice…."

"Can't argue with you there."

~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~*

I returned to the fool's house. Unwittingly I admit, but something made me feel guilty about the whole ordeal. (Hn...I wonder what happened to the human. Well, I suppose I could check on her. I never did finish my sweet snow...) I wondered. Don't ask me why I wanted to do this; I don't need reasons for the things I do.

I entered the two-story house from the balcony window adjacent to the bedroom and crept quietly down the stairs; a simple feat for a demon such as myself. I entered the kitchen successfully without being seen or heard when I saw the fool's mate standing over the stove.

I froze in my tracks and started turning around slowly.

Too late, she saw me.

"Fire-Shrimp! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE AGAIN!" she yelled, much like a banshee.

She then picked up an object that looked like a long pole with some grass attached to the end. I believe the humans call these 'brooms'.

"YOU LITTLE BAKA!!!" she shrieked and began chasing me with her weapon held out.

I avidly dodged her, she was slow and much taller than myself; not hard to avoid.

"MORON! IDIOT! HOME-WRECKER!" she hurled her pathetic insults at me.

"OAF! CONTROL YOUR WOMAN! She's obviously insane!" I yelled to the red-headed baka as I continued avoiding Jesscheaux's attacks.

"STUPID! Evil! Scary! Freak! MANIAC!"

Kuwabara poked his head cautiously into the kitchen, "Honey, you do have that rule with the Spirit Sword...don't brooms count?"

She turned briefly to look at him, "Of COURSE they don't! Brooms don't slice through things! Although right now I wish they did..."

There suddenly came a scream from the next room. It was the girl no doubt:

"AAAHHHH!!!"

Jesscheaux froze, "Oh God…" she dropped the broom and ran into the other room.

I following her cautiously and quietly, not wanting to be chased with a broom like a common household pest again.

The human was tangled in the blankets they had placed over her. She began speaking feverishly as she writhed, "I...t burns...Jess! From the inside....wo---won't stop…"

Mrs. Baka put her hand to the girl's forehead; "She's burning up…" she pulled half of the blankets off and turned on a fan that was in the room, "Listen Jenny, you're going to be fine. Just keep fighting it...please..."

~*~*~*

"I'm...not ready---to los- my pow-rs.." my friend sobbed to me and I felt powerless because all I could do was stand back and watch. 

I knelt next to her again, "I know you're not...but there comes a time when you have to let go…" I tried to offer her words of comfort, but what could I really do?

She rolled over onto her stomach and clutched a pillow, "* Makee it sto-p, make it g-o aw-y…" I'd never seen someone in such agony since, well since Yusuke went through GenKai's final test. Jenny's final test was proving to be far more challenging, however...

"Just a little while longer.....and it'll all be ok…" I offered once more, clutching a hand over my heart. It hurt so much to see her like this.

I glanced over at Hiei who refused to make eye contact with anyone. He was looking rather guilty and started backing into his usual corner.

"I'm no-t read-y...I loved him Jess, I _loved_ him!" she was talking about Piccolo.

I gulped and nodded, "I know....I know exactly how you felt about him... But there's nothing we can do now, Jenny…"

She closed her eyes then, and stopped moving. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she murmured softly and incoherently.

"Fate has decided the road you will travel...and you have to go along with it, I'm sorry..." I hung my head sadly. There was nothing more I could do except be there for her. My friend…

~*~*~*~Hiei's POV~*~*~*

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt much remorse at the angry words I had spoken earlier, even though she _was a human…_

I started to make my exit, away from this place of darkness and sadness, but not unlike the home I didn't have to go to.

  
Kurama appeared before me suddenly, blocking my exit.

"Move, fox."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not." I protested, "I have no place here."

"And yet you are here."

Kurama turned to the baka human couple, "Jess, I think it best that you go for a minute. I'll be out shortly."

Jesscheaux nodded, "Kazuma?"

Kuwabara nodded also and followed her silently as they both left the room. 

The fox waited until they were both gone and then stared down expectantly at me.

"I have no intention of staying here." I announced.

Kurama ignored my words and asked, "Why are you here, Hiei?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing would seem to come out for some time. I was getting rather angry that he was keeping me here and I finally found my voice: "I don't have any need to reveal that information."

Kurama shook his head. What was that, disappointment? 

"That question was not for me to know the answer; I was wondering if you knew the answer to your own actions."

Taken aback, I could only answer, "You can't expect me to just tell you everything you want to know, Kurama. You don't know the answer to everything. Everyone looks up to you, don't they? If you think that I'm going to, then you're wrong."

"And what are the answers you are looking for, Hiei?"

I wanted no more of this trickery the demon I thought was my comrade was surely performing on me, "As I said before, I no longer wish to be here."

He nodded towards the girl, "Perhaps it is her wish that you be here."

  
I looked at him disdainfully, "I don't believe you know what you're saying, Kurama. She hates me, and I don't blame her. The feeling, however, is definitely mutual. Don't just think you can fix everyone's problems, because I know you can't."

"You're right; I can't fix your problem, or her problem."

I narrowed my eyes, "Then stop trying to."

"But…" he started up again, "Talk to her."

"I have nothing more to say to that wench."

"It must have been painful. The procedure to obtain that Jagan eye." He said out of the blue. 

My eyes must've been slits then I was so angry, "That isn't anything that you have to be concerned about."

"To go through it alone...but with a goal something to hope for..."

"Silence." I demanded; getting uncomfortable with this situation, "Who do you think you are anyway? The guy who is always right? Knows everything to say? I'm not like you Kurama, and I never will be."

"A concerned friend, though you may not see that. I believe that Jagan eye has blinded you. Good day." And with those fleeting words, he left. Leaving me here in this house of pain, this house of bakas…

(Stupid fox...) I thought angrily, (Trying to pressure me into things that I don't wish to disclose. No one needs to know such intimate details of myself. Especially not _her…_)

I gave a last disgusted glance towards the filthy human and finally made my departure, leaving not a trace behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Someday Your Heart

I, P.G., Have a treat for all you loyal fans!! I drew up an art piece for this fic! You can go check it at: 

This pic represents our personalities so don't get smart and pair us up with the wrong characters!

ENJOY! (A.N.: for those who don't know, Jess is the one with the curley hair! I'm the other!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been another 24 hours. Twenty-four hours since Jenny's power had been stripped. She moaned in pain, writhed and screamed, but eventually it subsided.

That's when she locked herself in the guest room. I could hear weeping from the other side of the door, breaking my heart every second of the day, but I imagined it couldn't be as bad as what she was going through. 

All was quiet now; it was in the earlier hours of the morning. Kuwabara and I were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. I glanced outward and sighed.

"I'm really worried about her...she hasn't eaten, slept, or well MOVED in a whole day..."

"Yeah…" he answered as he poured more coffee, "I had no idea this would affect her so much. I didn't know how much of a pain these author powers were"

"Well, they had their pros and cons. Being so awesomely powerful, making anything you want to appear out of nowhere.... you get the idea."

He thought for a second, "How come you weren't in pain like her when you gave up your powers?"

"Because I gave them up intentionally; a sacrifice had to be made and I was willing to do it." I smiled at him as my voice got lower, "I'd do anything for you..." I reached over and grabbed his hand.

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. He then glanced over at the door again, "What are we going to do for her? I know it can't be healthy to stay in there."

"Yes, a distraction maybe." I pondered on this for a moment, "How about a….trip? Koenma owes us big time so I'm sure he'll set it up!"

"Yeah, that baby owes her! Where exactly would you want to go?"

"Somewhere cold. I'm sick of all this hot weather." I started drumming my fingers on the table.

We were both silent for a minute when Kuwabara snapped his fingers:

"There's that new ski lodge that opened up not too long ago!"

"Kazuma, that's perfect! Let's go ask her!" I hopped up from the table, Kuwabara following and knocked on Jenny's door gently.

"I'm not hungry…" was the muffled reply.

Kuwabara looked over at me worriedly, "She trusts you." He said simply.

I nodded, "Jenny? Can I come in?"

"Jess?" She questioned, "Yeah…I suppose so."

I opened the door slowly and sat down on the bed next to where Jenny was slumped over.

She cracked an eye open, "Hi…"

I gave her a bright smile, "Hey... I was thinking, you need to get out and have some fun! Kuwabara and I heard about this ski lodge that just opened; I think a change of scenery would be nice for us all. What do you think?"

She shrugged, "It does sound like fun...but I'm not too sure..."

I punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Come ON, Jenny! The whole gang will bet here, you can tease Hiei some more." I grinned at that part.

"Who's coming and when would we leave?" she suddenly perked up and became interested.

"The whole gang of course! Ooh, and definitely Kurama. Kurama needs to get out too! He needs a girlfriend! It's a wonder he doesn't have one what with all his fangirls…"

She stood just then and stretched, "Well, which way to Kurama's house? I'll go and invite him. I'll walk; I'm a little stiff from yesterday anyway."

I grinned even wider, she agreed! "Alrighty! Glad to see you out and about again!" I quickly scribbled Kurama's address on a small piece of paper and handed it to Jenny.

"Well, I've snowboarded before and it was fun, I'd like to see if I could do it without my powers." 

"I'm sure you could! Although I'll probably be tripping everywhere. I'm not much of an athlete, hehe."

"When would we leave?" Jenny asked, and I could tell she was getting a little excited.

"As soon as possible! I'm going to start packing!" I said, jumped up and started running up the stairs. I called down to my husband: "HEY KUWABARA! CALL YUSUKE! WE'RE GOING SKIIING!"

"YES DEAR!" he yelled back and picked up the phone.

And I began packing my mostly purple wardrobe ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't say I did not feel better, a nice trip to a ski lodge sounded like a great time. Sadly, I just felt depressed. 

And how else could I feel? I felt as if a very large part of my soul had been literally ripped from me. Gone forever.

I walked down the street, arms crossed, glancing at the door numbers every so often. The street was beautiful. Trees chock full of bright, pink blossoms lined it as far as the eye could see. Bright orange flowers were planted in cool little designs beneath them. The ground was littered with the petals and everything just smelled…amazing.

I almost passed the number I was looked for and I backtracked to stand be for the stone steps leading up to the green door. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and checked the scribbling on it. 

I nodded and shoved it back into the pocket, this was his place.

Kurama sure had a great taste of where to live. Beautiful scenery everywhere you looked. I took my time walking up the stairs and ringing the doorbell. 

I looked off to the side and there were several rosebushes to either side of the door. Most were in bloom, some were still buds. The ones in bloom where huge, not the average small ones you would normally find. 

None looked like they were going to die anytime soon.

"Wow," I marveled smelling one, "When Jess said he was a gardener, man, she wasn't kidding.

The door opened to revel the red-haired demon, "Jenny, good to see you up, how are you feeling?"

I cringed inwardly and half smiled at the fox, "How do I feel? Eh, I feel kinda empty, but I'm alive."

Kurama nodded at me, "I am sorry for what happened, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," I managed a smile as I brushed past him, "It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it, I'll be all right in time."

I loved Kurama's house the moment I walked into it. It had a sort of homey feeling to it. 

A small stone fireplace off to the side, a tall bookcase in a well lighted corner. A comfy looking chair sat faithfully next to the books in the event a would-be reader came along. 

A mahogany table sat in the middle of the room. The walls had a classical look and feel to them, but not in an overpowering way. Pictures of his childhood family adorned the walls.

And, of course, this entire part of the house smelled like wild roses. 

Kurama closed the door behind me and started to lead the way to the kitchen, "So, what brings you here?"

"I bring news from Jess," I announced, "She thought it would be nice to go on a vacation, the whole group."

"A vacation sounds good," Kurama turned his head to glance at me as he entered the kitchen, "Where would we be going?"

"Well, Jess thinks we can take a little trip..." I followed him into the room and spotted Hiei spooning some ice cream into his mouth, "To that new ski lodge..."

~*~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*

I looked up from my delicious sweet snow when I heard the now familiar voice. Seeing the girl, I immediately rolled my eyes, (Great…._her_ again.) Just what I needed, another human in my presence. The same human that had been annoying me for days. I can't stand her. I shifted positions and stared out the window, pretending she didn't exist. (Kurama, you're a fool.) I thought to myself.

Kurama raised his eyebrows and spoke, "A ski lodge...well, I might like that, it's been a while since I've skied."

I listened in on the conversation. It appeared that she was inviting him on some baka trip the fool and his wife were planning. I hoped she didn't plan on including me in this. I had no intentions of going anywhere with the morons and their little friends.

Then, they both sat at the table, the girl right across from me. She ignored my presence however and looked at Kurama. 

"I don't know a thing about skiing, but I do know how to snowboard...Yusuke and Keiko will becoming as well, would you like to invite anyone Kurama?" she further explained the plans.

I was almost shocked when Kurama's face turned a shade of red that could match his hair. He glanced at me briefly, Kami knows why, and turned to the girl, "Well, uh, yes, I suppose..."

At a loss for words also, this should prove interesting.

She smirked, "What's this, Kurama blushing? Do go on, who is it?"

I admit that my interest was quite piqued as well. Kurama had never acted this flustered over a female before. I also wondered why he hadn't mentioned it to me. 

The kitsune chuckled nervously and lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "Well, would Jesscheaux mind if I invited Yukina?"

I couldn't stop what happened next as I spit my mouthful of sweet snow out, my eyes widening, "KURAMA!!!" I yelled, facing him, wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my garment.

"HIEI! That went all over me!" the human girl complained, looking down at her blouse distastefully.

I snarled and retorted, "Good that was my intention." Although it obviously was not. I zipped up to Kurama and pulled the collar of his school uniform down so that we were eye level, "Fox…What is this I heard JUST NOW about you and my sister?!" I hissed.

Kurama could only turn 5 more shades of red as he looked down, "Well, I kind of do like her...."

I glared at him severely, "Kind of? How long has this been going on?!"

The human was still toweling herself off and put in, "Yuck...Hiei, we know you care for Yukina, what's so bad about Kurama wanting to date her?"

"I don't want anyone anywhere near her. First that fool liked her, but then my own companion going behind my back when he knows how much I care about my sister!" I blurted out in anger and quickly silenced my tongue, realizing I had given away too much information in front of the girl.

Kurama muttered his answer to my question, "Since we saved her from her kidnappers...."

I thought I would explode with rage, "THAT LONG?!!!"

She thought I didn't notice her, but the human snatched the bowl with what was left of my sweet snow and started casually eating. I wouldn't want it back now that it was contaminated. And now she knew my secret.

"I already knew she was your sister, I guess you'll have to come along too, to keep your eye one them." She said, still eating my former sweet snow.

I shot her a glance, "You do have a point." And then I turned my attentions to the kitsune that had broken my trust, "Kurama, I thought I could trust you...and then you do...THIS!"

"Oh Hiei," his ever-calm voice answered, "I haven't done anything."

"You've been lying all this time; I suppose you could still be lying." I shot back.

"Would you like to come, Hiei?" the girl asked again in all her persistence. She should learn when to shut up. 

I ignored her again to continue on sarcastically, "How could I possibly know? I know nothing of what goes on here apparently." (So that's why she never liked the fool.) I thought and turned to the girl, "Were you addressing me, human?"

She swallowed the last bite of sweet snow, "I asked if you would like to go with m...us to the ski lodge."

"Hn, it appears I have no choice. But don't expect me to have 'fun'."

She nodded, "I wouldn't want you to make an ass of yourself anyway, and you probably don't know how to snowboard...."

"Hn?! Don't be ridiculous. Anything a human can do, I can do better." I smirked, "I am half koorime you know."

Her eye twitched in Kurama's direction, probably some stupid human thing, "Ohhh, Have you ever snowboarded before?"

Not to be outwitted I answered, "No, but I'm sure if someone as pathetic as you is successful, then I'll do much better."

She didn't' seem to notice my sarcasm, either that or she was ignoring it, "The only thing I know koorimes do is make eye drop gem thingies...can you make them?"

I rolled my eyes. A stupid question from a stupid human. How surprising. I folded my arms, "That is nothing that concerns you." I turned my attention to Kurama, "We need to talk, fox."

The girl held up her hands in defense, "I don't want to start fighting. I don't have the strength! We'll leave pretty soon, I gotta go pack...and Kurama, find something warmer for Hiei to wear..." and with that, she was gone. Good riddance.

My glare turned to Kurama once more. 

"I'm sorry for not consulting you first." He said quietly.

"………" I was silent for a few moments before I spoke, "This isn't like you, Kurama. She's my sister, or did that slip your mind? Did you actually think I would be happy about this?"

"It hasn't slipped my mind." He said and I could sense him thinking of a way to distract me.

"That won't work on me. I know you too well, kitsune."

He paused, "Are you going to protect her until she grows old and dies alone?"

"Hn…" I looked away from his intense gaze, "I'm her brother…"

"I understand your concern for her; I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

"Is that so? You can never be sure about these things, Kurama. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" was still the burning question on my mind. 

He sighed deeply, "I wanted to be sure of my feelings for her before I told you."

"….How _do_ you feel about her?"

He paused again, "Your sister is different...I just need to spend some time with her to be sure. I haven't had much."

"Hn, I don't believe you. It's been awhile since they rescued her. What...years now?" the fool had been infatuated with her it's true, but soon the woman he calls his mate came into his life and he forgot all about Yukina. I was immensely relieved at this, but apparently I was unaware of what was _really_ going on…

Kurama sighed yet again, "Then come to the ski lodge and protect her."

I nodded quickly; that's exactly what I intended to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Will Just Let Him Go

When I reached Jesscheaux's house, I was surprised to find a huge pile of winter wear in the guest bedroom, "Wha…J..Jess?"

Then my next surprise was that the pile _moved_. I found myself taking a step back in fear, "Never seen that before…"

"Jenny?" Came a muffled voice from within the pile.

My eye's widened, "It even knows my name…"

The pile shifted some more and some sweaters fell off the pile, "Jenny!"

A hand poked through, what I could only suspect, was a couple of layers of clothing. It groped around, "Come on Jen! Help me outta here!"

My mouth opened in shock as I realized who it was, "Jess? Is that you?"

~*~*~*~*~*

Long story short, Jess had obviously paid a visit to Koenma's while I had been at Kurama's. Now she had Koenma's credit card…

A relief came to me when she said half of the clothes were hers, not all mine. I was finishing up on packing as we talked, "You're not going to be mad at me for inviting Hiei are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, how could I be mad at you?" Jess folded another pile of clothes and put them aside, "I guess he'll liven things up a bit…"

I shut the suitcase and winced as I remembered what news I had to tell her. I hauled my suitcase to the door so I didn't have to be near her when I told her, "And you won't be mad at Kurama for inviting Yukina, right?"

I held my breath and turned towards her. She had frozen at the hated name, "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jess started muttering in Japanese for a moment before pausing once more. I was surprised to hear laughter, "You're joking! Oh Jenny that was so funny! HA HA HA!!!!"

I cringed and hide behind my suitcase, "I wish I were joking, but it seems Kurama likes Yukina…"

Jess's eyes turned into saucers, "You're....not kidding?"

"KURAMA AND YUKINA?!" She held a hand to her head to steady herself, "I think I'm gonna pass out..."

"No I'm not kidding," Time to change the subject…if possible, "How are we getting to this ski lodge any way?"

"Hey, don't think I'm forgetting about this!" Jess looked up at me, "How can we be sure they really like each other? I mean....Kazuma being near her and everything… Ugh! That's all I'll be able to think about!"

She started slamming her head repeatedly into the nearby wall.

Still behind my suitcase, I peeked over to watch, "I'm sure Kuwabara will keep you occupied!"

"Really?" It worked, Jess stopped hurting herself, "But will Yukina distract him?! I mean...she's nicer than me, prettier than me..."

I heard her start to sniffle as I started down the stairs, "Just trust me! Now, how are we getting to the skilodge? Car? Plane? Boat?"

"I'll tell you," Jesscheaux started down after me, "Koenma Air! That toddler is gonna pay every dime for this trip!"

She gave me an evil smirk.

I raised an eyebrow in question as I stopped walking, "Are we sure he won't screw up?"

"Oh, he won't....believe me....," Jess smirked again and this one sent shivers down my spine. Hiei would have been proud of that smirk.

"All right, I believe you..."

Kuwabara's voice called up from downstairs, "Honey, everybody's here!"

"Wow, that was quick…," Jess turned and leaned over the railing, "ALRIGHT SWEETIE WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

I smirked, "Well, you said as soon as possible…"

"Sweet!" Jess grinned, "Well, let's get this show on the road!"

I turned and resumed walking down the stairs, "Do you know what are the lodgings going to be like?"

"Not sure really, but since Koenma's paying…high class everything! Only the best for us!"

She pushed her point by waving around Koenma's credit card.

I smiled, "Great!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny and I exited my house, dragging our heavy luggage behind us. I grimaced; Yukina was coming on my special trip! With Kurama nonetheless!!! Well, at least I knew that she wasn't after my Kazuma. I get so jealous sometimes, it's not even funny. I smiled at everyone, promising myself that I would be nice to her when she got there.

I turned to Jenny, "You'll be rooming with Yukina, I suppose." I turned to the second red-headed member of our group, "Hey Kurama!"

He appeared to shoot a quick glance at Hiei before turning to me with a warm smile and nodding. 

I smiled back and began my plan of teasing the fox, "Where's your giiiirrrrlllllfrieeeenddddd?" my smile turned to a smirk.

Hiei frowned deeply at this. Does the shrimp even KNOW how to smile? I severely doubt it.

Jenny's eyes widened at my earlier suggestion, having taken some time to sink in, "Not that there's a problem, but you want me to room with Yukina?"

"Uh yeah! Unless you want to room with Hiei." I smirked yet_ again_! I may have been around Hiei a little longer than I'd thought. Jenny's reaction was positively hilarious.

She glanced over at Hiei and held her hands out, muttering slightly as if she were weighing out the pros and cons of which Koorime to room with.

Hiei rolled his eyes, also muttering. I didn't hear what it was, but I could probably guess. 'Baka human…' or something of that sort.

"Man, this is such a choice!" Jenny said, glaring over at Hiei briefly, "Can't we draw straws or something?"

I bust out laughing a second later, "JENNY! I was kidding!!! There's no way I'm putting you and Hiei in the same room!" I couldn't help but laugh more after that, her face was so priceless!

She turned a million different shades of red, turning her head trying to hide if, "Of course! I was joking as well!"

"Uh….HUH!" I said amusedly and had to keep myself from laughing again.

"I shall room with Hiei." Kurama announced, trying to spare Jenny further embarrassment.

"Hn. Makes no difference to me." The indifferent Hiei said with another glare at Kurama.

I walked up to Kurama, intent on teasing him more, "Kuuuuuraaamaaaaa you never answerrreeed meeee!!!!"

Just then, Yukina walked in with Keiko, "Did we miss anything?" she asked sweetly.

  
I glanced at the kitsune to find that it was HIS turn to blush. And boy can he blush! I think his face matched his hair.

I winked and nudged him in the side, "Hehehe… So, fox, is this your girlfriend?"

He glared at me momentarily before glancing at Hiei again, as if trying to gain some approval. Yukina gave him a bright smile as she walked up next to him.

Hiei folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in their general direction.

I decided to put my 'Be nice to Yukina' plan into action, "Oh Yukina! How nice of you to join us!" I shook one of her tiny hands in both of mine, "I'm so glad you could come!" I gave her a big fake smile. I think I'm gonna go hurl now…

Yukina looked confused for a second, "Afternoon. Hi Kurama, did I miss something?"

I smirked, oh my God, again? As I quickly covered up, "Oh no no no no nothing at all!"

I saw Jenny and Kuwabara glance at each other and then at me. Kuwabara looked at his watch, "Honey, aren't we going to be late for our flight?"

"Oh YEAH!" I mentally slapped my forehead. I grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

I almost felt like we were missing something. Make that, some ONE. Yusuke was strangely quiet! He's usually mouthing off or bragging about something. Either that or ticking off Keiko. But today he followed her like an obedient puppy. And I swear I heard him whimper! He froze after Kuwabara said 'flight'

Jenny turned him, "Something wrong, spirit detective?"

He stared blankly for a moment until he realized he'd been addressed, "Uhh! Oh! No no no, nothing, it's nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha ha!" his eyes shifted uncomfortably.

Jenny narrowed hers, "You seem nervous…"

More fake laughing from Yusuke, "Me?! The Great Urameshi? Nervous?!"

"Come ON Urameshi!" Kuwabara chimed in, "It's just a plane!"

"Shut UP Kuwabara!"

"Awww, how cute, the great spirit detective is afraid of flying." Jenny teased. It was good to see her in a light-hearted mood. This trip will really do her some good ^_^

"Hey! I am NOT!"

Kuwabara, always the gentlemen, picked up my luggage, "Then come on!"

"Yes you are, Yusuke." Keiko said to her husband, "You were just crying to me about how you didn't want to go on this 'stupid flight'."

"KEI-KO!!!!!!" Yusuke slapped a hand to his forehead; he hadn't wanted to disclose that info.

Jenny snickered behind her hand, "I don't know how anyone could be afraid of flying."

"Stop being such a wimp, Urameshi." I put in.

Jenny continued, becoming serious, "I do-did it all the time, flying." She then grew pale, "Excuse me." She went back inside the house for a moment.

I glared at Yusuke, "Et tu, Urameshi?" I quoted from the play about Julius Caesar, "You ALL make her feel bad! Except for you, Kuwabara, you're so nice." I grinned at him.

He blushed, "Thanks, dear."

"Anytime, darling."

Kurama cleared his throat, "I believe we might have to run for our flight if we delay any longer."

I retrieved Jenny from the house; she was looking much better after a moment alone and then we were off!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ON THE PLANE:

We were a mile up in the air, it was an exhilarating feeling. A free feeling! Something I hadn't felt since I'd left the DBZ dimension. No matter how you slice it, there's nothing like flying.

Jenny sat next to a window, staring down in awe at the snow-frosted land, "Amazing…"

I pressed my face against the window I was sitting next to, might I mention this window was also freezing cold, "COOL! We don't have this where I come from." I referred to my old home in the south, before I started working for ff.net.

  
Kurama peered over, "They must attract a lot of crowds."

"No kidding." That was from Kuwabara who was trying to look over my shoulder. I was hogging the window and enjoying it, darnit!

"Like I care." Came a rare comment from Hiei, "I'm just here to….Hn…." he trailed off as if he was about to say something he shouldn't. Kurama shot him another glance.

Jenny was inspecting the aerial view of the lodge, "I hope they've got a hot tub." She commented. Then she, Keiko and I grinned at each other.

  
Yukina smiled naively, having no idea why we were grinning.

We passed over the slopes just then and Jenny announced, "I'm going to race down those things first, any of you wimps think you can beat me?"

"No way!" I answered, "I'm sticking to the bunny slopes for now!"

Hiei snorted, "Didn't I tell you _I'd_ beat you? I'll be there." He said coldly. Fitting for the weather down below.

Jenny smirked, "Wake up Hiei, you're dreaming. I'll win!" Boy, there sure is a lot of smirking going on today!

"I highly doubt that, ningen."

"So Kuwabara, coming with me on the kiddy slopes?" I asked, "Hehehe…" 

He sweatdropped, "Sure, honey."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama opened the door to the van as it came to stop in front of the glorious, expensive hotel, "We should all get registered before we do anything."

He helped Yukina step out of the van before going to retrive his luggage no doubt. I jumped out of the van and landed on two feet, sinking into the fluffy whiteness that blanketed everything, "Not too shabby."

Jesscheaux and Kuwabara went to register the four rooms needed, Koenma's paycheck of course. Meanwhile Kurama helped unload the luggage from the back of the van.

Yusuke was needless to say relieved to be off the plane, "SWEET GROUND!!!"

With that, he jumped onto it and kissed the ground. I rolled my eyes, "Some people…"

"Hey guys!" Kuwabara called out to us as they returned. He and Jess waved around four room cards, "All of them are suites!"

"Sweet!" I grinned as Jess handed me one, "Room 519."

I looked the card over, "You got copies, right?"

She nodded, "I'll give it to Yukina." The masked venom in her voice was as evident as the snow on the ground.

Jess moved on and handed one to Kurama, "You've got room 520."

Hiei suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Is there sweet snow here?"

My god, is that _all_ he thinks about?! I looked up at the lodge and tried to peer past the glass of the front doors, "At a ski lodge?"

Hiei nodded once.

"Heh! Forget the ice cream," I grinned, "They'd better have hot chocolate."

Yusuke stirred on the ground below us. He spat out some snow, "Well Hiei, there's plenty of snow, but it's not sweet…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Yusuke.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaimed, "It's just....snow..."

He picked some up as if to prove his point, "See?? It's nice and cold…."

He got that look on his face like he was going to do something…and I was right. The Spirit Detective stalked over to the unsuspecting Keiko and dropped the handful of snow down the back of her shirt.

I covered my ears, knowing the reaction.

As expected, Keiko shrieked loud enough to raise birds from trees, "YUSUKE!!!!!"

Almost equally as loud was the slap that followed.

Kurama smacked his face and let it slide down, "Not again…"

Yukina gave a little laugh while shaking her head. With that, she turned and headed off towards the room we were sharing. Kurama jogged after her.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered taking her suitcase and he escorted the koorime to the room.

"Hn…," Hiei's focus was suddenly on Kurama, watching his every move. I could only guess why as Hiei started following the couple. 

I shrugged and followed dragging my luggage behind me. It wasn't too heavy. 

"Hey Hiei! What's the rush?" Yusuke, now with a lovly red mark on his face, called after the demon.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him only a couple of steps away, Jess and Kuwabara followed closly. 

"None of your business, detective," Hiei said cooly over his shoulder. Man, it was going to be a looong weekend if he didn't lighten up.

I turned my head and looked up at the beckoning slopes, "I think I'll get my coat and get up that mountain…"

I grinned, somewhat happy, "I've always wanted to take the ski lift..."

I looked back at the fire demon a few short steps ahead of me, "I'll beat you up the mountain Hiei!"

His reaction was so fast, I hardly had time to react. He whipped around to face me, "Is that so?"

"You're on," With that out, he took off in a blinding flash.

My eyes widened as I looked around the area, but he was no where to be seen, "Shit…"

I dashed off towards my room. No way was he going to beat me….

Kuwabara glanced at Jess, "O.k. That was weird…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. As Soon as You Get That Feeling

After throwing my suitcase onto my bed by the window, I strayed only long enough to done a winter windbreaker. Very warm I assure you. 

I tucked my snowboard under an arm and dashed off towards the ski lift. 

I watched the skiers and snowboards skim over the snow below as the lift took me to the top of the mountain. The air was a biting cold, but nothing I couldn't take. Grey clouds hung low around the entire area, "Just like home in Indiana…"

Winter back home was an event everyone looked forward to…most people. Most people like myself. I enjoyed the winter holidays, spending time in a warm home and house with family, friends. 

Snow was also something I enjoyed. Sitting at a desk in school watching the low, dark clouds, hoping to see a flake of hope drift down from the sky or out side during the winter break rolling in the stuff, making snowmen, snowball fights, and ice skating.

Ice skating was the best. We had a pond in our front yard, a nice big one. It hardly ever completely froze, but when it did I was out there skating like there was no tomorrow. I'm no gold medalist now, but I've managed to prevent myself from falling.

The times that it wasn't completely frozen I begged my mom to take the family to the ice rink in Kentucky.

I smiled at the memories and I slowly drifted out of them to reality as I reached the top of the hill. I looked around the area. The fire demon was no where to be seen, "I wonder where Hiei is..."

I dismounted the ski lift not so gracefully since my legs were a little stiff from the cold weather. I pulled the gloves on my hands tighter and glanced around…could I have beaten him?

"I beat you."

I must have jumped ten feet into the air, not expecting the demon to pop out of nowhere, "HIEI!"

Annoyed, I sat on the ground and strapped the snowboard to my feet, "Congratulations, but let's see how good you are at the slopes."

Hiei gestured down to his feet, his snowboard already secure to his small feet, "Let's go."

I didn't have time to react because the next thing I knew Hiei was already on his way down the slope, "Dang it Hiei!"

I jumped up and allowed gravity to take me down the side of the hill. I fought for balance as I focused on the back of Hiei. I wobbled a bit, my body not used to the feel of snowboarding, "I had better get it together, lest this get messy."

~*~*~*~*~Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*

She wasn't that far behind me, I could sense her spirit energy, what little she had, behind me. Swerving left and right she quickly caught up. (I mustn't let her win.) I increased my speed slightly and was pleased until I heard something from behind.

"LOOK OUT!!!!" 

Of course, it was the girl. With less than a second to react, she hit me directly, sending both of us tumbling over the course until we reached a place where the hill wasn't as steep. We came to a halt, hopelessly jumbled and drenched in snow.

Too bad it wasn't sweet snow. My mind wandered for a moment, imagining if it WAS….

I came back to reality all too soon as I rolled my eyes at the human, "This again? I swear you planned it."

She was swirly eyed momentarily as she muttered, "I swear it was the white rabbit!"

"Rabbit?"

"You know…" she pointed two of her fingers on her palm and moved them up and down, "Little white furry thing. Hops."

"I know what rabbit is, ningen." I snarled, not amused with her foolish attempt.

"Then why did you ask?" she rolled her eyes.

I swear, humans are extremely dense 90% of the time. The other 10% they're sleeping.

"I won!" she announced suddenly.

"Did not. I won." 

"I am closer to the finish line therefore I am the winner."

"Whatever." I tired of this foolish calculating everything, "I'll beat you sooner or later," I smirked, "More likely sooner."

She glared at me with those angry ningen eyes, "That was just a fluke, I had to get used to the balance. 

Don't get your hopes set on winning." Then, she laughed, "I sure screwed that race up."

"You won by default, I don't call that winning. I could beat you with my eyes closed." I boasted, let her beat _that_.

And she did.

"All three of them?"

I jerked my head back, eyes wide, "You know about that???!!! How."

The baka tapped my forehead, "I'm from another dimension, duh."

How I tire of human 'slang' it has no meaning whatsoever and they use it often enough to give us demons a headache.

"So in other dimensions, I guess my life is like an open book, Hn?!"

"Well, not really…the only things I know about you are your sister, and that you got your Jagan eye to find her…"

This was an unpleasant surprise, "Hn?! You know about...my sister...?"

She nodded briefly, "Yukina."

Silence reigned for a minute, "….you're not supposed to know...it's none of your business...you...human." I spat, for lack of a better insult.

"I know, but such is the way of an author to know...but I really don't know much more about you, normally an author knows a character's birth place, when and how they were born..." she answered with a sigh that could only be called annoyed.

More silence. I found the words I needed, "And it's going to stay that way." I jumped up, folding my arms, facing in the other direction.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry." She stood and brushed the snow off of her, all while tightening the snowboard to her feet.

"What are _you _sorry for?" I sneered, "My business is none of yours."

"I obviously hit something buried in that little heart." She finished tightening her board and began muttering, "…surprised he even has a heart…" she glared at my back, thinking I couldn't see her, "I'm sorry for coming to this world. As if you know what's like to wake up one day and realize that you are truly alone."

I whipped around lightning fast, "You think I'M not alone? If you think that, then you are sadly mistaken young one. And don't think you're going to get any sympathy from me either."

"You think you ARE alone?! Look around you, you have friends willing to die for you!" she said scowling the whole while.

Her expression softened, "Why do you think...nevermind, this is downing…"

Her last line caught my interest and I couldn't keep myself from asking, "Why do I think what?"

She shook her head, "You said you don't care, so I don't see a point."

"Hn? I asked you a question; you'd do well to answer..." I glanced down at my katana threateningly.

She looked at my katana also, "Fine, why do you think your friends wouldn't die for you?" her arms crossed over her chest.

I stepped back and thought for a moment, "Why should they? I've done nothing to make them want to.  
I'm the outcast of the group. I realize this; it's time you stop deluding yourself with thoughts of friends. 

She sighed pathetically, "Well, I'm sorry I don't realize it."

"You can't trust anyone, especially not me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skiing on the slopes sure was fun…..until I FELL!!!! And I fell again. And again.

AND AGAIN!

The sight of snow became almost like a second home to me! It was about time after living down south all those years with no snow. Kuwabara skied past me just then; trying to show off. I grinned at him, and he gave me a million-watt grin back.

Uh oh, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT---"

"OOF!" Two Spirit Detectives collided.

"Yusuke…." I finished off and started laughing hysterically. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat up, each completely covered in snow. He flashed another grin at me as he picked up a handful of snow and chucked it right at 

Urameshi.

This, as you can imagine, started an all-out war between the two best friends. I sat down on the hard-packed snow to watch them, smiling all the while, when I started thinking back…..

-------FLASHBACK-------

Kaioshin had torn me away from him the first time we met. I finally had my chance to talk to him and I took it. It was so short lived though. He was just as I imagined he'd be. I'd wanted to STRANGLE Kaioshin, until I found out about the dire situation at fanfiction.net.

I swore to myself that I'd find a way to see him again. My Kuwabara…

I finally got my chance one night while the Kai was sleeping. He usually didn't sleep, but today was his day off and he was letting RouDai Kaioshin take the universe watch. What he didn't know, is that RouDai was too busy reading magazines and I had taken off to the fanfiction.net HQ.

The one room, it was the one that led me there. It was on the Yu Yu Hakusho floor labeled, "Private" or some other such nonsense; they should've known THAT wouldn't keep anyone out. I entered the room quietly and started fiddling around when I lost my balance and fell backwards into a wall. But it was no wall. I fell straight through as though nothing were there. You might compare this to the entrance to the Hogwarts Train station from the Harry Potter universe. I awoke on the other side of the wall, face to face with….him.

I couldn't believe my good luck! 

He stared at me with disbelief as I became fully awake, "It's you…" he trailed off and I smiled up at him.

  
"Kuwabara!" I exclaimed, "Just the person I wanted to see." My smile must've blinded him and I hoped I wasn't blushing too much.

"You're the girl from before." He said simply as he held out his hand to help me up. We appeared to be in an alley of sorts, probably part of his gang's 'territory'.

I took his hand and stood, my face was completely red I'm sure. He smiled at me, and I thought my heart would melt.

"I'm Jesscheaux." I announced, realizing I'd never told him my name.

"Are you a demon?" He asked, gesturing to my strange outfit (it was a blue and white martial arts gi) and green skin and purple hair.

I chuckled, "Goodness no! This is my alien form. The form I took when I started working for fanfiction.net." I then 'color-shifted' to my normal skin-tone which was extremely fair and my hair turned a shade of brown. 

  
His mouth opened up really wide, "Wow. So you're really a human?"

"And proud of it!" I went on to explain how I started working from ff.net, where I came from, about our author powers. I knew I was probably breaking a dozen rules, but I honestly didn't care. I was with him and that was all that mattered.

He told me a little more about himself, he was now 17. Time must pass a heck of a lot faster here than it does at fanfiction.net or 'Real Earth' as we authors/authoresses began calling our original home. What a coincidence, I was 17 at this time also. We went out for coffee and spent hours talking about every imaginable subject including the Reikai Tantei, he was fascinated that I knew so much and especially glad that I didn't like 'The Shrimp' one bit. 

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go back. My heart ached, and I looked up at him, being that he walked me back to that alley where he found me. I shifted back into my alien form, "Kuwabara, can I see you again?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my hands as I slowly looked down.

Kuwabara looked really happy at this proposition when he appeared to remember something, "Jessi…" he had taken to calling me this after our day together, and I must say I liked it, "I really would, but there's…."

"Yukina…" I finished for him heaved a sigh of hopelessness. I knew she would come up eventually.

"Yeah…." He looked terrible, maybe like he was making a mistake, but you know that code of honor he has, "I would like to hang out again, though. Maybe you could come meet her and the rest of the gang?"

I brightened a little as I clasped one of his hands in both my own, "I'd like that. Meet me here again next week, same time."

He nodded and waved as I disappeared back through the wall.

NEXT WEEK:

I managed to escape again. They hadn't a clue what was going on. If Yiku ever caught me…well, it wouldn't be pretty. But I had to do it! I had to see him again! Every moment we were apart felt like an eternity to my fangirl soul.

He came, just like I knew he would. Kuwabara was a man of honor, something I highly admired about him. And sure enough, there was Yukina, Shizuru, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. I'm sure Hiei was lurking around there somewhere and just didn't want to come out.

"Hey hey! So this is the Jessi Kuwabara's been talking about!" Yusuke said as he came to the front of the group, "I tell you man, every other sentence, its Jessi this and Jessi that!" Yusuke gave me one of those gangsta greetings where you bop each other's clenched fists.

"URAMESHI!" protested Kuwabara as he blushed lightly.

"Hey, it's the truth."

Kurama came forward next, bowing slightly, "You must be Ms. Jesscheaux. It's a pleasure." He pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to me.

I grinned, "Thank you Kurama, it's really nice meeting you." 

The rest of the introductions were much the same until Hiei came out of the shadows.

He looked at me like I was the scum of the earth. 

"Hn, I thought you said she was human, oaf."

"She is!" Kuwabara protested and I demonstrated to the doubting demon my ability to shift.

"Pathetic."

"Oh just shut up, fire-shrimp!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, FIRE-SHRIMP!"

And thus began me and Hiei's legendary rivalry. I was no match for him in power, strength, or fighting skills, but we really got into it with trash-talking and mud-slinging. Ah, like the stupid older brother I never had :-p

Then I met _her_. Little Miss Perfect-in-every-way. The one Kuwabara claimed to love. I felt my heart wrench but still tried acting polite to her. Everyone would later find out just how much I hated her. 

Kuwabara tried saying something sweet to her, but she laughed it off as if it were a joke. I saw her looking over to Kurama and as we started out to dinner, she was walking with him and they were both having a discussion about birds. Yukina just loves birds. That's the only time I ever liked or felt sorry for her was when Toguro killed her birds. Other than that it was pure jealousy.

I ran to catch up with Kuwabara and we started talking animatedly. People passing by gave us charming smiles. Oh I wish what they thought about us was true. We had a fabulous time and most my dreams came true as I practically became a part of the Spirit Detectives team. I even got to meet Koenma! I ADORE Koenma. He and Botan were so hilarious. I also suspected that underneath all of their silly quarrels, they might actually like each other.

I found myself skipping 'work' to be with him. Skipping everything to spend all my time in that universe. Weeks went by, months soon after, and I was used to hearing about Yukina every so often, but now he didn't even mention her. Ever. I was, needless to say, really happy about this, but felt it at least my duty to ask about her.

"So Kuwabara, how's Yukina doing?"

"Well, Jessi, I really don't know."

"What?"

"I don't talk to her anymore really. She doesn't understand me. I've tried everything I could to be good to her and make her happy and I got nothing in return. Not a smile, not anything. It's like she barely knows I exist. I'm just some 'funny guy' to her who'll help her look for her brother. I thought I loved her, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh Kazuma…I'm sorry. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy…that's why I never mentioned—"I was silenced by him putting a finger to my lips.

"Jessi….I have to tell you something." He looked really nervous.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously, my heart palpitating wildly in my chest.

"Jessi…._you_ make me happy. You've always been there for me. Cared for me. I don't know why I was so blind to what was right in front of me all this time…." He leaned down and cupped my chin with his hand.

"Kuwabara…" I murmured as he leaned down and kissed me softly. It was our first kiss. Truth be told, I'd never kissed another guy and I was so happy that it was him. My dreams had come true in that moment and we were barely apart after that. 

It was a good thing time passed so slowly in the fanfiction.net universe. I'd even rented an apartment in the YYH universe where I would spend a week at a time before going back and doing a least a little work in the DBZ dimension. People were beginning to wonder, especially Kaioshin, but I didn't dare tell them.

I had just hung up the phone in my apartment after speaking with Kuwabara. We'd said 'Goodnight' about a dozen times each before actually hanging up. I slipped under the covers of my bed and sighed happily, ready to dream about another day when I heard a soft sound coming from outside.

A rock hit my window as the sound increased. I got out of bed and opened the window when I saw him. Kuwabara was standing down there looking up at me and he was…..singing. Singing his heart out. The song we would come to claim as our own very soon.

"Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us…."

I joined him, "Just the two of us, building castles in the sky, just the two of us….You and I…"

He finished singing, which had woke up about half the neighbors as he yelled up at me, "JESSI! JESSI!"

"YES KUWABARA?!" I was so charmed with his gesture, it was so incredibly sweet! I wasn't expecting what he said next.

"JESSI I LOVE YOU!"

My eyes widened, did I hear that right? I thought I'd better make sure, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I LOVE YOU!" he repeated without hesitation and smiled up at me.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I put on my robe and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I pushed the door open and ran into his open arms, crying tears of joy, "Oh Kuwabara….I love you too…" I whispered as he held me in his arms. 

A chorus of 'Awwwwws.' Came from the rest of the apartment building. Kazuma and I didn't hear them though, because we felt like the only two people in the world. And just for a moment, we were.

2 YEARS LATER

My 20th birthday was just around the corner. Kuwabara and I had been together for almost three years now. He had turned twenty in October of the year before and I was eagerly awaiting my birthday. I was sure that the gang would do something special for it.

February 12th came and went without so much as a peep out of any of them! I was too polite to say anything although I gotta say I was really hurt. 

I returned from 'work' one of the few times I actually went. Everyone in fanfiction.net or DBZ thought I had some sort of illness that kept me from my usual duties. I let them believe that. After all, _I _hadn't started the rumor. 

Well, Valentines Day was 2 days after my birthday! Kuwabara was incredibly romantic, surely he wouldn't forget that!

But he did. 

He told me that Kurama had invited us over to dinner that evening and I agreed to go. Kazuma told me to dress up he himself dressed in a suit, I was wearing my favorite shimmery purple dress with the slitted sleeves.

We arrived and Kurama greeted us at the door, taking our coats. Turns out the entire gang had been invited. The room was darkened and candles provided our only light. I was more than a little surprised to see the great Ruler Koenma there too, being how important he was. Or at least HE thought he was really important.

We had splendid dinner cooked by Kurama himself. If you've never tried Kurama's cooking, you don't know what you're missing. I swear, Martha Stewart, has NOTHING on him. He's probably the Makai's version of her. 

Everything was uneventful until we retired to the den and Kuwabara cleared his throat and stood.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"Alright!!! GO KUWABARA!" Yusuke cheered, already let in on whatever he was about to say.

Kazuma blushed deep red and the rest of the group seemed to back off and then focus on me. Kuwabara turned to me and knelt down on one knee, holding my hand.

"Oh my God…." I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand. 'Just the Two of Us' began playing in the background, courtesy of Koenma, and Kuwabara began speaking:

"Jessi, ever since you came into my life, I've been a changed man. I've been able to find joy in everything and you've seen me through good times and bad. I can't imagine my life without you. To be without you, it hurts inside. I want you and me to be together for the rest of our lives and even after that. Jessi, Jesscheaux, I love you with all my heart, soul, and spirit, Will you marry me?" he slipped a gorgeous solitaire on my left ring finger and I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Kuwabara….Kazuma….Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I exclaimed, my heart bursting with utmost joy as we kissed.

"AW YEAH!!!!" Yusuke said and pumped his fist. Keiko smacked him on the arm. They had been married for a year now. They still were their usual selves, however. As if they were still 14 and in school.

As we broke apart, Kuwabara looked down at me, "Jessi, Happy birthday! And Happy Valentines day!" 

Kurama wheeled out a huge cake frosted in purple with 'Happy Birthday Jesscheaux' written on it.

"I…I thought you forgot!" I said, more tears spilling down my cheeks.

"We'd never forget." He hugged me again. 

And the rest, they say, is history. History which will continue to unfold as we see what our lives together will bring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_"You can't trust anyone, especially not me."_', My chest tightened. Trust was a major part of an authors life. If you don't have trust, you don't have much at all. 

I turned from Hiei as I felt tears form behing my eyes. I wraped my arms around my chest as it began to hurt. 

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself in a hushed voice. 

Hiei heard me, "Looking for something you'll never find?"

I bit my lip, what was I looking for?

"Lets face it," Hiei went on, "I'm a demon, ruthless heartless nothing can change that. It's part of who I am."

A demon. Piccolo used to call himself that. That is, until he met Gohan. Having one friend who sees you differently than what the world sees you as can have a huge impact on your life. No matter who you are. 

Friends give out hope, the willingness to go on one more day. I already had one of the greatest friends in this dimension, Jess. She was enough to keep going on. 

But now, feeling so empty inside, was I looking for something deeper? Relations perhaps, someone who had been through a similar experience to mine. 

Don't get me wrong on this part, Jess is an amazing friend, and she understood me on a level that no one else could, visa versa. But Jess didn't and hopfully never would understand what I was going through. In order for her to truly understand, someone would have to take her away from this world and tell her she was never coming back. 

Kuwabara will have forgotten her ever exsisting and she would never be able to see him again. Just like I would never be able to see Piccolo again…

Hiei's words brought me back to the cold reality, "If you're looking at me for advice, you've come to the wrong person. I cannot help you find what you're looking for."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure as hell couldn't replace _him..._"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at me, "Nor would I want to."

A chilling silence iced between us and I was dead sure it wasn't going to break anytime soon. 

But just at that moment, Kurama came sliding down the kill on his skis most expertly.

He spotted us and slid to a halt, "Did you guys become lost?"

Hiei turned to the fox demon, "No." 

I took in a deep breath and willed away the ache in my lungs.

Kurama opened his mouth to say something else, but looked towards the hill he had just come over to see Yukina come down.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hiei's expression soften greatly. I sighed, I knew Hiei wasn't going to speak much in front of his sister.

"Hi Kurama, Yukina," I said to the two skiers after drying my tears.

Yukina smiled warmly at us, "You two having fun?"

I stole a glance at Hiei, "Was…"

Yukina nodded at my reply and went on, "I don't normally have time for fun, but Kurama insisted, said I should spend sometime not looking for my brother."

Kurama sweatdropped and sent a glance towards Hiei. He was not too pleased, but he just rolled his eyes.

I glanced at Hiei and then back at Yukina, "Your brother?"

I watched as Hiei took Kurama aside, leaving me to chat with Yukina.


	8. You Can Start to Live Again

~*~*

Kurama's POV

~*~*

Yukina and Jenny continued talking to each other as Hiei pulled me off to the side. He seemed disturbed about something.

"Fox, do you know that this outsider knows that I am Yukina's brother?" He asked me in a whisper, so as Yukina wouldn't overhear him, "Did you tell her?!"

"I had a suspicion. Jesscheaux seems to know as well," I replied calmly. Jess had probably known well before she came into this world. I had to admit, it was a disturbing thought that people in other places that I had no knowledge of could know my entire life, "And no, I did not tell her nor did Jessi tell her."

Hiei wasn't pleased, he hadn't gotten the answer he was looking for, "How do they know this?! And what's to prevent them from telling her..."

He drifted off as he realized that Jenny could tell Yukina who he really was. I followed Hiei's gaze to see Jenny smiling, what some humans would call, evil at the fire demon.

Hiei's eyes went wide, "Did she just tell her?!"

Yukina's hand covered her mouth in shock at what Jenny had told her.

"I think not," I reassured the nervous Hiei, "I believe Jenny was just talking

about a Vegeta...whoever that might be."

Hiei was confused, "What?"

I had kept an ear on the conversation just in case Jenny had wanted to reveal Hiei's secret to Yukina, "Apparently, this Vegeta looks and acts exactly like you. Yukina is simply expressing her shock that there is another being like you."

I was a bit shocked myself. For there to be another like Hiei in some other dimension was clearly thought provoking. This dimension that Jenny kept talking about…perhaps is was some kind of alternate reality to this one? 

I shook my head, this matter with Jesscheaux's kind, authors, was very confusing. I walked back over to the girls, Hiei following cautiously behind me, "Yukina, would you like to go to the lodge and have some a cup of hot chocolate? My treat."

"Sure," She focused her attention completely on me, "But what's hot chocolate?" 

I couldn't help but smile at her question. I motioned for her to come with me down the hill, "I'll tell you down there."

I paused to turn to Jenny and Hiei, "See you down there later."

Yukina waved goodbye to them as well, "Nice talking with you Jenny."

Jenny nodded, "You too, I'm sure we'll talk later."

Yukina smiled, "I'm sure we will." She turned and started down the slope on her skis.

"Farewell," I gave my last goodbye and followed the Koorime down the hill. Hiei's gaze burning into my back, but I did my best to ignore it. He would come around…someday…

~*~*~*~*~Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*

Stupid kitsune. I shouldn't be saying that about my closest companion, but when it comes to my sister I have never been one to allow that sort of thing. He is spending more time with her than I ever have. I suppose a part of me is jealous, and the other part wanting to tear his head of if he so much as touches her. 

Kurama better watch his back.

The girl is grimacing as she looks at the ground; the silence is almost more than I can bear. The Jagan flashed briefly informing me of her innermost thoughts. She's comparing me to _him_ again.

"You keep comparing him to me, I can sense it. We're completely different. I'll never be what he was…is…"

She had her head in her arms now, "Was is correct…So sue me."

"Sue?" I wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Nevermind. Human term."

I simply rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you understand human terms? I thought you lived here for awhile?" she questioned me.

"I don't associate with humans much, as you could tell. The oaf and the detective don't really count  
because they know of the demon world." Was my answer.

"Ah, a foreign place. Is that where you're from?"

I snorted, "Foolish Ningen, I thought we'd been through this since you seem to know so much.  
I am from the Makai, which is the demon world."

She rolled her eyes this time, "On the contrary, I know very little about this place. I spent my life in two completely different dimensions if your memory still works."

"Hn, I don't care what you know."

She glanced at me, "Yes you do, I remember your reaction to me saying I knew about your Jagan Eye and your sister Yukina."

I rolled my eyes yet AGAIN, "Enough with this foolish talk. We were supposed to be racing."

Her entire demeanor changed just then as she grinned and jumped up, "Last one there has to buy the hot chocolate!"

Surprised, I immediately took off, her hot on my heels.

We arrived at the lodge at the same time but the human felt the need to brag of her victory, "Oh yeah, I WON!"

"That isn't true, I think I was a few steps ahead of you."

"Nuh uh, I SO beat you!"

"Will you stop this foolish arguing?! Does it really matter who won?" I rolled my eyes a third time.

She looked at me hopefully, "Then you'll buy?"

"Hn! I most certainly will not. It's not like I have human money anyway." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You don't have any money?!" she sweatdropped, "I have some money, but I don't think it's good in this dimension."

"Probably not."

We walked to the interior of the so-called 'lodge'. There was a large fireplace towards the back, and much to my dismay, my sister and Kurama were in front of it, talking. I wonder how Yukina was standing the heat and I was sure the glow from Kurama's face wasn't because of the fire, grrr… The detective was speaking a bit too loudly about his latest mission to his mate on the other side of the room.

Kurama looked up and waved towards us just then. I gave a short nod in return.

"There's Kurama, I'll go get some money from him and you can hold our place in line." The human girl said to me and took off. I, of course, could hear every iota of their conversation. I watched silently.

She approached him calmly, "Kurama? Fox demon best friend of mine?"

He wordlessly held up some money, most likely just enough to buy this hot chocolate she spoke of.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought…" she was pleasantly surprised.

The fox took a drink of his own beverage, "Yusuke did the same thing."

She took the money, "Ah, I shall pay you back. When? I don't know…"

"THANKS KURAMA DUDE!" Yusuke yelled from the other end of the room and began bragging again, "So I said to the demon, 'BACK OFF UGLY! I'm gonna rip that face right off!'"

He froze in mid-story when, no doubt, he sensed his master in the room. Using my jagan, I could easily pick up on their telepathic thoughts. 

(Better quite while you're ahead, dimwit.) She 'said' to her former pupil.

The human girl came walking back towards me then, "Some strange conversations must take place here…" she trailed off, looking in the detective's general direction.

"GRANDMA!" Yusuke shouted, no doubt pleased to see the old master, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Just thought I'd get some fresh air after being cooped up in my temple for so long."

He put an arm around her small shoulders, "Come on, I wanna tell you ALLLLLLLL about my latest mission!"

The look on the psychic's face plainly read 'help me.'

"Does Yusuke brag often?" the human girl asked me, then waved GenKai down, "Do you want some hot chocolate too?"

She nodded, "Thank you, that sounds good."

She dashed over to get more money from Kurama, with a brief thank you. I was getting impatient at this point, and just wanted my hot chocolate. In the meantime, I would have a word with Kurama. I reached out my senses and sent him a telepathic message:

(Don't think I don't see you over there with my sister. You know, she doesn't know what love is.  
She's young and impressionable so I suggest you watch your step!) I added a glare for good measure.

The human asked me something about 'marshmallows' in my drink so I replied quickly, "Hn, whatever you're having is fine."

The kitsune replied back telepathically, (Hiei, please do not take this the wrong way, but do you know what love is?)

The girl nodded, "Marshmallows it is then." And _finally_ went to get our drinks.

I was shocked that Kurama would ask me such a question, (What? How dare you, Kurama! We need to have a discussion about this. In private.)

He shook his head, (I meant nothing against you, it was a simple question. We can talk later, try and have fun.)

I responded with another glare, (Fun? Hn…)

The girl had walked back over me by then, her hands completely full, "Earth to Hiei, I can't exactly carry three mugs of really hot chocolate, not to mention a snowboard, at once."

"Oh." I turned and took one of the mugs from her, "Just put the snowboard down, fool."

"Oh, and don't drink it just yet, it'll burn your tongue off..." she juggled the other two mugs and the snowboard, "I got it now, come on."

Her warning came too late as the searing liquid met my tongue, burning it. I know what you're thinking, I'm a fire demon, but even having the element of fire couldn't help me with this concoction made by humans, "Ow...ow…ow…"

"Ice please!" she asked the human behind the counter.

The Detective looked over and laughed at my misery, "Hey Hiei, what's wrong, Cat got your tongue? Make that, COCOA!"

She handed me a cup of ice, "Chew on this."

"Congwatuwations detwective, dat was truwy your wosst inswult…" my burnt tongue affected my ability to speak comprehensively, and I quickly popped a piece of ice into my mouth.

The girl then handed GenKai her mug of hot chocolate and took a seat on the floor. She poured a few more ice cubes into my cup, "It should be safe to drink."

"Hn…" I took a small sip, still wary from what happened last time. It was rather good. Not as good as sweet snow, but perhaps a hot version of it. 

More bragging from Yusuke, "Oh man, GenKai you should've seen the SIZE of this guy! He stole Koenma's pacifier and you can bet he was mad as hell..."

His mate groaned and shook her head, "Not the pacifier story again!"

"Boooooringg….." commented the human as she ate a marshmallow, "Anyone see where Jess and Kuwabara went?"

Kurama walked over, Yukina close at hand, grrr, "I believe they mentioned something about the hot tub."

"Hot Tub?!" Yusuke exclaimed, forgetting all about his story, "I AM SO THERE!" he took off.

"Not without me, Yusuke!" His mate insisted and took off after him.

Jesscheaux's friend took another drink from her mug, "I sure hope they have a large tub...not those small cramped ones..."

Yukina finished her drink next, "What's a hot tub?"

"It's like a hot water spring indoors. Quite nice actually. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a while, come on Yukina, let's go change." She looked over at Kurama and me, "You guys want to come?"

I was a bit shocked at this proposition, and if the fox went I would surely have to go. I pondered this a few seconds more, glancing at Kurama, then nodded towards her.

"Great, we'll see you there!" she and my sister jogged off excitedly.

Kurama took a long drink from his mug before putting it down, "I believe you wanted to talk?"

~*~*~*~*~*Kurama's POV~*~*~*~*~*

"Indeed," Hiei replied, sitting straighter and glared me down. Being the protective brother he would always be, "You must understand Kurama, Yukina is a Koorime."

I nodded, I knew this was a painful subject for him, "I have not forgotten."

"Kurama," Hiei searched for the right words, "Do you not understand what that means?"

"I know what it means, but I do not see any barriers…" I spoke, but the fire demon interrupted me.

"She doesn't know anything about what the humans or regular demons know about 'love' or having a mate," Hiei looked at me with a look of complete seriousness covering his face, "That is forbidden in the Koorime society. In short, she doesn't know the difference between males and females."

I lowered my eyes from his, I spoke my next words with caution, "Hiei, it's quite normal to be worried for your sister. You found her and you don't want to let her go, fall in love and perhaps suffer the same fate as your mother…"

My tone of voice lowered, "I promise you I'd never think of hurting her in anyway, Hiei."

It was the truth, had Koenma not kept me at his office, I would have made it to that mansion first. I might have had no chance at winning at all…but to know that I tried to free her would have been enough….

"You're missing the point Kurama! It's not that I don't trust you!" Hiei's voice was loud, but it grew soft with each word till it was almost inaudible, "You are, after all, my best friend…"

This shocked me, I looked up and nodded at him to continue.

"Kurama...it's not just her I'm worried about," Hiei stated.

Who else could there be to worry about if not his sister? "Please explain…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and practically shouted at me, "It's you, baka!"

Oh…

"I just wanted to warn you of the dangers of falling in love with a Koorime," Hiei lowered his eyes to the carpet, "You'll never be accepted and Yukina may never really come to love you, because she doesn't understand. I don't want to see you suffer any more than you already have."

I closed my eyes and nodded. A feeling of acceptance from Hiei caused me to smile, "Thank you Hiei."

"I believe I've spoken enough today," Hiei said raising his head to look at me, folded his arms across his chest. 

"I have been treading this ground cautiously. Do not let it worry you too much," I stood and stretched a little. Hiei had enough to worry about as it was, he shouldn't worry about me…but it was good to know he did care, "I believe we are expected at the hot tub."

Hiei looked puzzled for a moment but then gave a short nod and stood to join me as I headed off to the room.


	9. As soon as the worst is over

~*~*~*Kuwabara's POV~*~*~* (By Jess ~_^, Most of his Dialogue by Jenny) 

A mist of steam clouded the hot tub room Jessi and I were in. The water felt great and especially after a long day of skiing! 

I smiled down at my wife. Did I mention I love the word wife? There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am to have her. She changed my life for the better in so many ways and made me happier than I thought possible. 

I put an arm around her, pulling her closer to me; God how I love her…. 

"You didn't do so bad on the slopes today, you were better than Keiko!" 

"Thanks!" Jessi answered, give me one of those smiles of hers, "Although I did fall down….and kept falling down….for about 500 feet…." She trailed off. 

"Well, that's true, but Keiko kept getting knocked down by Urameshi, the punk!" 

"Gosh, you think he'd be nicer to his wife!" she mused. 

I guess Urameshi doesn't like the word wife as much as I do. I smirked, remembering when they had gotten married, a year before Jessi and I. As best man, I practically had to drag him down the isle of that church. Koenma almost died with laughter, wait, he can't die, can he? The guy's freakin' 700 for crying out loud! 

"She looked really ticked off." Jessi continued. 

"Not to mention they almost caused an avalanche…" 

"That was pretty scary! Good thing you were there…" she purred, putting her arm around me. 

I grinned, "I'm always there to save the day!" 

"Of course you are…and not Hiei." She smirked at the last part, picking on Hiei was one of my Jessi's favorite things to do, and I gotta admit, it's one of mine too! 

"I wonder where Jenny and him went?" Jessi started up again, "They've been gone a long time you know…I hope they didn't kill each other!" her face took on a worried look briefly. 

"No kidding!" I agreed, "Maybe we should go look for them later." 

"Yeah, we'll look for them…." Jessi's eyes took on a mischievous glint, "Later….." she said softly, reaching up and caressing my hair, I shivered as her lips neared mine….

"HEY KUWABARA!!!" Urameshi and Keiko burst into the room, ruining our romantic moment! Grr….. 

"URAMESHI?! What're you doing in here?!" I asked incredulously. 

Jessi slapped a hand to her forehead, "There goes our privacy…" 

I muttered under my breath, "I swear I'll get him for this…" 

"WHASSSUUUP PEEPS?!" he felt the need to act ghetto, that bum…., "You didn't think I'd let you have this hot tub all to yourselves, did you?!" and he immediately pushed Keiko into the water, head first…uh oh… 

"How's the water, Keiko?" he snickered. 

"YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!" she screamed and began mumbling, "….don't know why I married that punk…." 

Jessi grinned at her, "But he's so cute, Keiko!" 

Keiko smirked wickedly, "Yeah…he sure is…" and I swear she looked Urameshi up and down, thinking, well….you don't wanna know, do you? 

I pulled my Jessi closer to me and she gladly came into my embrace, "I'm glad I married you…" I whispered into her lusciously soft hair. Now, I can't even imagine what it would be like to be married to one of the others. After being together with Jessi for so many years, it seems like bliss, and I'd never want to turn back the clock for anything. 

She blushed in that adorably cute way I find irresistible, "Me too, sweetheart…" 

The door to the room opened again, and Yukina and Jenny came to join our little 'party'. 

I felt Jessi tense in my arms, "Yukina…" she narrowed her eyes. 

I've gotten used to this behavior from her, and I guess it really doesn't bother me anymore. She's always had a grudge against Yukina and well, I really can't blame her! I guess you could think of it this way. How would you like to see the person you were completely in love with swoon over someone else? Plus, I don't think Jessi's ever liked how nice she was; she told me she thought Yukina was too perfect. And in a lot of ways, she is. How can anyone be that perfect? I couldn't be with someone like that, knowing I'd never live up to their ideals. 

I guess that's why Kurama and her make a good pair, he's practically perfect himself. That's also why Jessi and I are, well, perfect for each other. She wanted me the way that I was, and didn't care what anyone else thought. Selfless love.

She spotted her friend and felt better, I could tell because she wasn't tense anymore, "Jenny!" she smiled happily, "Hey guys!" 

Jenny laughed, "Hi! Don't worry, if they don't chicken out, we are expecting the two demons." She smirked. 

This is certainly gonna be fun! I don't think anyone has been able to get Shorty in a swimsuit before! 

And here they come! Hiei was being pushed by fox-boy into the room, real embarrassed about his swim trunks I think! 

"I told you fox, I don't want to--"he protested. 

Jenny was the next to enter the hot tub when she spotted Hiei. Some kind of emotion flitted on her face, but it was gone before I could recognize it, followed by some scowling. Guess she's mad at the shrimp! 

I couldn't help myself, I HAD to crack a joke about his outfit, "Wow Kurama, you actually got the Shrimp in something other than his cape and scarf!" 

"Hn." Hiei's catch phrase echoed slightly and he looked away. 

"You're quite the miracle worker!" chimed in Jessi. 

Kurama sat on the edge of the hot tub, next to Yukina, "Well, it was no easy task…" 

I grinned, this was great! The whole gang hanging out, "Well, I dunno about you guys, but this sure beats fighting all them bad dudes!" 

"It's about TIME Koenma does something nice for us!" Urameshi said, leaning back in the tub, "Say, how did you get him to agree anyway?" 

Jenny coughed, "Not like we gave him a choice." 

Jessi grinned from ear to ear, "You don't wanna know…." 

~*~*~*Jesscheaux's POV~*~*~* 

Jenny looked away just then and you could just tell that Hiei was trying really hard not to enjoy himself, that baka! Hasn't he learned by now that he's a part of the gang? We'd never scorn him or anything! I mean, sure we like to tease him, but he's a part of our family. 

"Koenma doesn't do well when threatened." Jenny put in, and I could tell that she was still more than a little perturbed when speaking about the Prince of Hell. Hey, if he did what he did to her to me, then I'd probably want to kill him too! 

"He cried like a….well….a baby!" I said amusedly while absentmindedly running my hand up and down Kazuma's back. Man, he has well defined muscles! And I should know ;) 

"I would PAY to see that!" Yusuke announced with a grin. 

Kuwabara put a hand to his chin, "Didn't you get that on tape, Jessi?" 

"Why…yes I did! Everyone else can watch it for free, but Yusuke, you have to pay." I smirked at him evilly. 

"WHAT?!" the detective yelled, "I wasn't serious!" 

Jenny snickered. 

"Maybe that'll teach ya ta keep your mouth shut, Urameshi." Kazuma retorted. 

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Noooo he won't." 

The said Urameshi took this opportunity to whine, "Keiiiiikkoooooo!!!" 

Jenny sunk deeper in the hot tub, trying to relief her muscles and took the conversation in a different direction, "So, how did everyone do on the slopes? 

"Really bad." I answered matter of factly. 

"I had LOTS of fun!" Yusuke said as he knudged Keiko. 

"You did fine, honey." My incredibly sweet husband answered, "It's Urameshi that needs work." I'm so lucky to have him… 

Keiko shook her fist at Yusuke, "I'd smack you if you weren't so cute!" 

"Yes, I heard about the avalanche…" Kurama said warily. 

"Never stopped you before." Urameshi replied with a smirk. 

Keiko growled, "Oh yeah?! Well!!!" she reared back her palm to slap him. 

He just laughed, doing what I like to call the 'Yusuke laugh', "Hahaha HA-HA!" 

"It never ends." Kurama noted. 

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's arm, "How about a kiss instead?" 

She yanked it free with a huff, "Maybe later, Mr. Urameshi." 

Jenny rolled her eyes and Yusuke began to pout in the cutest way. I wouldn't have been able to resist that if I were her! 

"Please keep all mushy stuff out of conversation." Jenny asked quietly, I can imagine how badly it hurt to see happy couples around her, shoving it in her face how she no longer had someone… 

Keiko sighed, "Sorry Jenny, seems I can't keep my husband under control." She sent him a glare for good measure. 

"Perhaps he needs obedience lessons." Hiei spoke for the first time since entering the room! 

Kuwabara laughed, "Short-man finally got something right!" 

"Hey! Come on now!" poor Yusuke said in his defense. 

I snickered and then did my best impersonation of his laugh. I'd been practicing and I think it was pretty convincing! The rest of the group burst into laughter and Yusuke fumed. 

"Are you mocking me?! Are ya? Huh? HUH?!" 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Punkameshi?!" I almost laughed at using that word!

"YEAH I DO!" 

"Great, now they're going to start a mini war inside the hot tub." Jenny sighed, splashing around the water with her hand. 

"I do not believe that would be wise." The ever polite Kurama put in. 

"Do you wanna take this OUTSIDE?!" I yelled, and by this time, Yusuke and I were in a face-off, growling at each other. 

"Let's keep it right here, Urameshi!" Kazuma grinned and splashed his best friend with a handful of water. 

"Kuwabara!!!" Yusuke splashed him back and then splashed me. 

Kurama recoiled, I think he's afraid of water, "I feared this would happen…" 

~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~* 

I shook my head, "You're so overdramatic, fox." Kurama was indeed dramatic when it came to his hair. And violence. He is one of the most violent demons I know and especially in Youko form. It's amusing how a little thing such as water will get him so perturbed. 

"So long as I don't get---" the human girl was doused with a large amount of water just then, "Splashed…" 

The oaf's mate giggled and splashed her again. 

She growled, "Jess!!!" and retaliated by splashing her back. 

Jesscheaux then turned to Kurama and pelted him with water. 

Kurama proceeded to shriek, "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" 

I shook my head in distaste; Kurama is quite petty when it comes to his beloved hair. I have never seen so many ningen products used in anyone's hair and that includes the detective's. 

"VICTORY! HA HA HA!" Mrs. Baka yelled. 

"What victory?" the girl questioned her, "You missed Hiei entirely!" 

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" she yelled and began splashing me with all her might. 

Hn… 

The water hit me full in the face, "BAKA NINGEN!!!" and I retaliated by splashing her back. 

"YOU BAKA YOUKAI!!!" she screamed and began splashing double-time. 

She makes me so angry, the oaf's mate, annoys me ten times more than even he does. We faced off, growling at one another. 

To the side, I noticed the human splashing my sister. Hn, as long as she doesn't hurt her. Being in this hot tub is enough for Yukina to handle, being a Koorime. 

My focus turned back to Jesscheaux as she started some ridiculous dialogue she probably picked up from a ningen entertainment program: 

"Do you wanna piece of me? Do ya? Do ya?! DO YA?!" 

I snarled and was about to let her have it when I felt a splash from the side. I turned, hn, it was the baka's friend. 

"Oops…clumsy me…" she said innocently. 

"GET HER!!!" yelled Jesscheaux and we both began attacking her with water. 

"Mother!" the human yelped. 

The baka Jesscheaux then began splashing my sister, she better watch what she's doing or else….I hope she doesn't think I don't know how much she hates her… 

The baka's friend and I climbed out of the hot tub at the same time, and she side-stepped. No time to spare, I tripped and fell into the freezing cold pool of water that also resided in the room. I almost sank to the bottom and became angry as I rose up out of the water in a fury, "YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!" 

She visibly gulped and then decided to go ahead and jump in, saving me the trouble of pushing her. 

"He acknowledged she was a woman." Jesscheaux mused back in the hot tub. 

The girl resurfaced moments later, "COLD!" she shrieked. 

"Next I have to attack Kurama, see I if I can get him to fight me!" Jesscheaux announced to no one in particular, "Ohhhh Kuraaaaammaaaaaa…" 

I smirked at the human treading water, "Yes that's right, be cold…" 

"H-ah!" she choked out, her lip trembling from the coldness of the water, "I have escaped the fire demon!" 

I began advancing on her, coming closer to the water's edge, "Are you ready to fight?" 

"You won't jump in." 

"Oh, won't I? No human dares scare me!" I said defiantly and jumped in, swimming down. 

She started whirling around in the water, looking for me. But I was right under her, and I grabbed her ankle, pulling her down under water. 

"Jess!" she shrieked before she came face to face with me. 

"Who's laughing now?" I spoke into the water, bubbles flying up to the surface. I soon tired of this game and let her free. I jumped out of the water just in time to see Jesscheaux attack Kurama. 

The girl resurfaced, breathing deeply and glaring up at me, "Come on, at least help me out of the water." 

I wrinkled my nose, staring down at her hand, I wasn't about to help her, "I'll pass."

Her eyes grew incredibly large as she begged, "Please?" and pouted, darn her. 

I sighed heavily, "Fine." I reached my hand down and grabbed hers and began to pull her in when – 

"Thanks." She said evilly and yanked me into the water, "SUCKER!!!" 

"BAKA ONNA!!!" I yelled just as I hit the water with a humongous splash. I came up moments later, fuming, "I tire of these games…" 

"Gah!" the human shrieked and tackled me in mid-water, "What have I told you about touching me!" I pushed her away harshly. 

"Careful Hiei," she said smugly, "You were having fun." 

In the background, Jesscheaux had begun her assault on Kurama who was desperately blocking her hits, "Please! I really don't want to fight!" he said in protest. 

"Come on, sissy!" she splashed him a couple more times, "How about I do THIS?!" she tackled him and began mussing his precious hair; I think he will probably go insane now. 

I turned back to the human, "No I wasn't. I know the difference between fun and foolishness." 

"So, you were acting foolish?" she pried, trying to rile me up no doubt. 

It worked. 

I couldn't think of a single thing to say back. 

Shimatta! 

We both came out of the pool and she patted me on the back amusedly, "You give me a call when you can make sense out of your own words." She then walked off to join the rest of the group. 

I clenched my fists and growled loudly, stalking off to another part of the room. 

CONTINUED NEXT TIME! 

~*~*~* 

Translations: 

Baka: Stupid, Idiot (I hope you all knew that too! Remember, baka is an anime author's best friend! ^_^) 

Onna: Woman 

Ningen: Human 

Youkai: Demon 

Shimatta: Dammit 


	10. You Can Make it All Make Sense

So 300,000 people walk into a bar.

It's extremely crowded in there and thus no room for a joke.

Bu dump ching!

Ok, so that was just about the lamest thing ever but I don't care because I've got a cold! *fake sneeze*

Oh, don't you just HATE it when you're sick and you can't even pronounce anything right? It's like "Hey bomb cad you ged be a druinke?" If someone body overheard you they'd think you were a terrorist ready to bomb the Hilton or something!

And then there's all that medicine you have to take and they have it wrapped up so tight, it's like a freakin' war just trying to get into it. ARGGH OPEN OPEN OPEN!! And you're pulling and yanking on the little itty piece of paper *struggling*URGH…DAMN YOU! It's like the company that makes the medicine WANTS you to stay sick! So that you'll keep trying to use their product!!!

Seriously folks, let's give it up for pharmacists!

Ok….I got carried away when I was supposed to be writing for this fic! Did you think it was funny? Didja? Didja?! Hehehe ^_^ And now for the real chapter! ~Jesscheaux

~*~*~*~*~Koenma's POV~*~*~*~*~*

I should've known not to trust Jesscheaux! But that cute pouty face always gets to me! I won't even speak of the terrible events leading up to this Skip Trip! And because I was so conveniently left out of it, THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET THEM STAY ANY LONGER THAN THE WEEKEND!

Botan and I found their little ski resort and popped in at a most inopportune time! I got soaked to the bone from their little water fight. Well don't look at me to be a referee! That kind of thing is for my servants…Botan for example….

Ow…she heard that *rubs head* So I joined right in the fight, much to Ms. Jenny's dismay. She hates my guts….I'M SORRY OK! DIDN'T SAYING SORRY HELP ANY?! I guess not. *sigh* But hopefully, she'll tolerate me over time.

There's that evil Jesscheaux now! 

"Come on guys, let's go change and get something to eat!" she exclaimed.

Hmm, it appears the group is heading to dinner. Well, I'm not going to miss out on that!

"Aye-aye Captain!" Yusuke answered with a salute.

My agent rolled her eyes, "Yusuke you dork."

"Where will we be eating?" Kurama asked politely as usual.

"The Lodge! Do you see any other place to eat?" Jesscheaux answered, erupting in laughter.

"Of course." Kurama stood and held out his hand to help up Yukina. There's something between them I just know it! "We'll meet you in the lobby soon."

"ALLLLLRIGHTY THEN!" Jesscheaux exclaimed like this American actor she's talked about, I think his name was Jim….then grabbed Kuwabara's hand, dragging him off.

I turned to Botan, "Come on, let's go find some SQUID!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*Jesscheaux's POV~*~*~*~*

Ah, a nice meal in a lodge that I DIDN'T have to cook! This is the life…Thanks Koenma ^_^ *peace sign* 

But then, there's Jenny. She seemed happier earlier when we were all in the hottub, but now, her demeanor has fallen. And I don't expect her to get over it over night; it just hurts so much to see her in pain like that.

*sigh* I guess seeing all the couples really made her feel worse. Argh…if I didn't love my husband so much, I'd probably lay off the mushy stuff, but alas, a day without Kazuma is like a day without air. Without joy. Without life. Ok, stop me before I go overboard. Oops too late!

I looked over the table again, "Jenny, are you allright?"

She pushed her food around with her fork listlessly, "Hm? Oh yes…alright…." She stabbed a bite and put it into her mouth, obviously not enjoying it. Even eating becomes painful…

This trip was supposed to make her feel better!

Koenma burst in the room just then, having joined us earlier along with Botan. I was quite pleased to see my boss, but Jenny couldn't be more mad at his presence.

"SQUID AT LAST I HAVE FOUND THEE!" he had a piece of it on a fork and he was running like a mad man.

Botan swiftly followed, oar held in the 'w position', "Koenma…THAT WAS MY PIECE!"

Kuwabara made a face, "Yuck, how can you eat that!" seems I'm not the only appalled at eating those squishy things from the sea.

Koenma gasped loudly, clutching his free hand over his heart, "It's only a DELICASY!" he then proceeded to kneel on one knee, holding the squid on his fork up high, "Squid, squid, wherefore art thou, my lovely Squid? You are the east and the sun!"

Good God. Shakespeare?

"Excuse me if I don't live all high and mighty like you!" Kazuma retorted, folded his arms.

Botan was not to be outdone in the drama department however: "That was THE most pathetic attempt at Shakespeare I have EVER seen!" she cleared her throat and recited, whilst holding up a skull that came from hammer space, "To be, or not to be? That, is the question."

"Edgar Allen Poe is better." Jenny remarked between another bite.

"BOTAN YOU FREAK!" Urameshi erupted at his assistant, "PUT THAT AWAY! PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK YOU'RE WEIRD OR SOMETHING!!!"

"As if the oar wasn't a dead giveaway…" Koenma trailed off with a roll of his eyes.

"She is the grim reaper." Kurama put in.

"JUST SHUT UP!" the blue-haired ferry girl screamed in her defense, "MR. I HAVE 'JR' TATTOOED ON MY FOREHEAD!"

The lodge became eerily quiet as the guests focused their attention on the little tiff that was happened. Oh man, do they ALWAYS have to do this in public? They're staaaarinnggg….

"Well, not like I had a choice!" Koenma yelled back with a hiss.

"You. Are. INSUFFERABLE!!!" Botan shrieked, whapping the Prince of Hell over the head a few times with her oar.

Oh yeah, they were REALLY staring now. Way to go guys….nice low profile -_-

"Koenma! Shut her up!" Kazuma demanded. 

"PIPE DOWN!!!" I put my two cents in, getting sick of this and I'm pretty good at controlling Koenma if I do say so myself, *smirk* "Good God! You're just proving Yusuke's point!"

Yukina, Jenny, and Kurama sported large sweatdrops as the 'battle' raged on.

Koenma wrinkled his nose, "Welllllll at least I didn't have to YELL ABOUT IT! THANKS A LOT YUSUKE!"

Time to put more of my almighty power into action, "KOENMA!!! Do you want me to teach you a lesson? DO YA?!" that should scare him ~_^

But it wasn't me who scared everyone…*shudder* Hereeeee'ssss Jenny!

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" 

My eyes were the size of dinner plates, along with most of the people in the room. Yusuke looked positively petrified!

  
"*gulp* I didn't know she could yell like that…" he managed to get out.

Jenny took a deep breath and sat down.

Botan was the next to speak, "Ah well yes, mind if we join you all since we've already interrupted?" she looked to Kurama for an answer, seeing as he was the most sane one there.

"Not at all." The calm kitsune answered, "So long as you keep your voices down."

Meanwhile, Jenny was muttering about Yusuke's comment, "Of _course_ I know how to yell like that, my main job was to break up fights, duh."

"Easy Jenny…" I made eye contact with her.

"I'm fine."

Koenma sat down next to me, of course I AM his favorite, much to Yusuke's dismay, and Botan sat down next to Yusuke, her favorite, hehe ^_^

Kazuma immediately put his arm around my shoulders, feeling that husband protectiveness. I guess I shouldn't have told him that I thought Koenma was a total hottie. I even put him on my bishie list SHHH!!!

"Hey, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked. The tempermental fire demon hadn't been seen since he disappeared from the hottub, "I thought for sure he'd be demanding sweet snow from the waiters about now!"

Kurama's voice produced something that sounded like a sigh and a yawn at the same time, "Hiei was feeling rather silly after joining us. You know how he can get in social situations. I'm sure that is it just a case of embarrassment."

"Why is Hiei-san embarrassed?" Yukina the naïve…grr how I hate her… asked Kurama sweetly.

Kurama smiled down at her somewhat amusedly, "He's a very prideful person, Yukina-chan. I'm sure that he was just slightly uncomfortable expressing his less uptight side."

"You mean the shrimp was acting normal, Kurama!" Kuwabara put in, and thank goodness since Kurama would be blathering on and on if someone didn't stop him.

Kurama sweatdropped slightly, "I suppose you could say that."

Yukina just giggled, she thought Kurama was adorable. I don't blame her; the guy is a looker, but a bit feminine for my tastes. Besides, I'm married to the best man a girl could ask for…

~*~*~*~*

Kurama's POV

~*~*~*~*

Seeing as the conversation would end fairly soon, I decided it would be an opportune time to take my leave. 

Standing, I turned to Yukina who was still sitting smiling at a comment Yusuke had said. I got her attention by offering her my arm, "Could I have the honor of accompanying you on a walk?"

Yukina turned and studied me for a moment. A nervousness flitted around in my stomach wondering how she would respond. I smiled inwardly at my actions, despite all of the hopeless battles I had been through; it was this Koorime that had me short of breath and my heart pounding.

She smiled at me, "I'd like that Kurama." She stood and took my arm.

I felt my lips curl into a smile and I turned to the group, "See you all in the morning."

Jesscheaux acquired the biggest grin possible on her face, "Aren't they the cutest couple!"

My face, I'm sure, gained a new shade of red as I turned and led Yukina out of the main lodge to the wooden walkway that led to the rooms.

The path was one of those scenic ones, overlooking a beautiful lake, frozen with ice. The quarter moon, despite its size illuminated the entire picture. The clear night sky was speckled with millions of glittering stars. 

The whole thing was a beautiful sight.

I stole a glance at Yukina, who was also taking in the picture. I formed the words in my mind, what I wished to say to her. 

"Yukina…"

She turned at the sound of her name, "Yes Kurama?"

"I...wanted to spend some time with you."

Yukina gave me a light smile, "You've spent the entire day with me."

I stopped walking and looked out over the lake once more before turning back to her, "I'm trying to get to know you a little better."

Yukina looked a bit puzzled, "I'm not sure I know what you mean…I'm not very familiar with human customs."

I gave a small nod and let my eyes close. Hiei's words from our conversation earlier flitted though my mind, "I'm aware of the Koorime's way of life…" I drifted off. 

I didn't have a clue on how to continue the conversation. So I just left it at that.

Yukina looked up towards the sky, her eyes scanning and drinking in the sight, "You can really see the stars out here, away from the human city."

I watched her lean against the rail to get a better view. I knew she was Koorime and that ice and the cold wouldn't bother her, yet I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. I peered up to the sky myself, "The stars...they remind me of you."

It might have been my imagination, but I felt Yukina lean in closer to my touch. She turned her head so she could look up at me, "Thank you…Kurama."

~*~*~*~*

A little bit later

~*~*~*~*

Nothing else eventful happened and I walked Yukina back to the room she shared with Jenny, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled at me and nodded as she pulled out the room key and slid it into the door. With a click it responded and the door was open.

"Goodnight then," I smiled warmly at her as I watched her start to disappear into her room.

"Goodnight," She made to close the door and I turned to leave, "Oh wait Kurama, your jacket."

I turned to look back at her, "You may keep it." I replied giving her a smile.

Yukina's face had a warm expression on it as she closed the door.

A warming sensation in my stomach made me smile and it took every ounce of self control I had to control my actions. I pulled out the key card to my shared room with Hiei and opened up the door. 

I suppressed a loud yawn as I closed the door behind me. When the moment passed I glanced up to see the fire demon sitting on the windowsill, staring out into the dark world that night had claimed.

"Are you hungry, Hiei?" I asked knowing he had not eaten since the hot chocolate…if you could call that eating.

He glanced over at me, "I would like some sweet snow."

I smiled, only he would ask of it in a place like this, "I do believe they have room service."

I picked up the phone that rested between the two beds and ordered to bowls of chocolate ice cream. The person receiving call must have believed I was out of my mind, but complied just the same.

Hiei's face changed just a bit and it now looked a bit eager for the frozen treat. Though he tried to hide it.

I turned to him as I hung up the phone, "You must be starving, you haven't eaten since this morning, correct?"

Hiei gave a short nod and then moved on to another topic to hide the fact that he was starving, "What took you so long?"

Seeing as there was no point in lying to him, I told him what I really had been doing, "I was talking with your sister."

As expected, he gave me a stern brotherly look, "Hn? You didn't try anything, did you fox?"

"Of course not," Well, it was the truth. 

Hiei seemed satisfied with my reply and a knock at the door took my attention. 

It was the room service. I thanked them for the ice cream and I heard them laughing as I closed the door with my foot. Obviously ice cream wasn't very popular at the ski lodge. 

I passed off one of the bowls to Hiei, it was heaping with chocolate ice cream. You could see the spoon stuck into one of the lumps, Hiei grabbed it and started eating ravenously.

I ate my own, but much more slowly. I risked a joke, "Careful Hiei, you might get a brainfreeze."

I chuckled a bit as he paused in his eating long enough to glare at me before hunger drew his attention back to the ice cream.

And so ended the day…

~*~*~*~*

Jenny's POV 

~*~*~*~*

*The next morning*

I woke that morning again with the painful feeling of alienation in the strange dimension. I wondered how long I could last. 

I stole a glance at the clock that rested on the table between beds, 7:30 am. I yawned, why was it that I loved to stay up late and then, depending on the day, get up extremely early?

Yukina was sleeping peacefully in the other bed; she had stayed out talking with Kurama. I know because I had heard the fox boy outside the room and Yukina graciously told me. 

Before, I had never dreamed of coming here, to the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension. I never had the need for it…well there was that one party that Jessi threw 'cause we missed her wedding. I don't think that one should count, because no one remembered me from that anyway.

Working with characters and hearing them speak in the flesh is a pretty weird experience…in the good sense of course.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. There was no chance I'd be going back to sleep anytime soon, so I got up to get ready for one more day. 

I went around doing my normal morning routine as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the ice apparition in the bed.

I tucked my coat under my arm, thinking about a morning walk or something…and I stole out the door without sound.

~*~*~*~*

I spotted the lake while I was crossing from the rooms to the lodge. It looked completely iced over and a sign that stood next to it brought a smirk to my face. A skating pond. 

I loved skating when I was younger. I had taken to it after about half an hour after I first put on skates. It's just like rollerblading; you just have to find that center of balance. 

I headed off towards a renting center. Forget the walk, I was going ice skating.

~*~*~*

Less than an hour later found me on the pond, swirling around in little intricate

patterns here and there. Mostly skating around in a circle.

Sadly my moment of quiet thought passed as the others came from breakfast with the same idea I had…

"I'm scared!" Jessi just stood at the very edge of the pond watching the ice as if it was going to bite her, "I don't wanna!!!!"

I slid past her rolling my eyes, "Wimp."

Yusuke seemed to be having a terrible time, he fell face first and went sliding in to the side of a snow bank. 

Yukina and Keiko seemed to have no problem with the ice at all. Yukina was Koorime and Keiko…well she's Keiko! She can do anything once she's set her mind to it. 

Kurama was in front of Jessi, trying to show her how to skate without falling…too much, "It's simple really."

Jessi just pointed at Yusuke again as he tripped once more, "See that!? Urameshi fell!"

Koenma…was floating over the ice and Botan just sat on her oar which floated some feet above the ice.

"Botan! Get down here! People are going to see you!" Koenma shouted.

Botan just rolled her eyes him, "Like they don't see YOU?"

He growled in reply, but both of them lowered to the ice. 

Kuwabara nervously glanced over the ice from his place beside Jessi, "Are you sure it's not going to suddenly break?"

"I'm too scared, I know I'm gonna slip," Jessi stated firmly.

I skated over to the little group and twirled to a stop, "Slipping is parts of skating, it happens, get used to it."

She crossed her arms and glanced at me, "Aren't we nice."

Ah, she was commenting on my tone of voice. I admit, I could have said it in a nicer way…oh great, now I feel bad. I skated away from her, "Then if you are hopeless and won't stop slipping, learn how to fall nice."

"YAAAAHHHH!!!!" Yusuke went sliding by at that moment, as if to prove my point.

Jessi snickered at the detective's misfortune on the slippery pond.

Yusuke didn't look like he could stop and ended up slamming in to Koenma. I suppressed the urge to laugh.

Koenma waved his arms wildly around as he fought for balance. When he got it back, he wasn't too happy, "YUSUKE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOOOOOIINNNNG!!!!"

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed out loud at them as I skated backwards.

Jessi got up her guts and stepped out onto the ice with shaky legs. After she was almost certain she was safe, she skated a bit away from the edge, "EEK!!"

Kurama had left her a while ago and was now skating around with Yukina, chatting again.

They turned to skate past Jessi and she got this mischievous look on her face. I knew all to well her hatred for Yukina, I didn't even want to think of what was going on through her mind at the time.

Well, whatever she had been planning, it was temporarily forgotten as Kuwabara suddenly skated into her, "YIPE!"

"Jessi!" The protective husband called out, "Are you ok!?"

Jessi looked stunned, "Ow, my head…. You're as bad as me, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara started to help her up, but only to be knocked down again as Yusuke fell on top of their pile, "YUSUKE!!"

"Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara knocked the stunned Yusuke off of him and helped Jessi back up again, "Sorry honey!"

"Thanks," Jessi, gaining her balance back, spotted Kurama and Yukina once more. The evil grin returned to her face as she 'accidentally' skated into the two and knocked them over, "SCORE!!! I mean, so sorry!"

Kurama was blushing terribly as he tried to get off of Yukina, but only slipped again in his haste. 

Yusuke was up skating again, but started laughing at the situation and ended up slipping once again in to them, "I CAN'T FREAKIN' SKATE!!!!!"

As I skated over to help Kurama and Yukina up, I heard the reply to Yusuke's deduction.

"That much is obvious, detective." 

I turned my head to see the fire demon standing on the shore, a pair of black skates held loosely in his hands. 

Look who decided to join the party…

~*~*~*


	11. Right Now

~*~*~*~*~*Jenny's POV~*~*~*~*~* 

The fire demon sat down on a nearby bench to lace up his skates. They looked no different from his usual choice of boots except for the blade. 

Jessi, pleased with the commotion she had caused, now pulled on Kuwabara's arm towards the middle of the pond, "Come on Kazuma!" 

She dared to spin around in circles as I drew closer to her. I didn't trust getting too close, she could else lose control and use her arms to grab anything close enough to try and stay upright. As if to prove my point once more, she lost her balance, "Uh oh…." 

Instead of falling she headed straight for me, teetering all the way. I panicked and got out of the way, "You are all accident prone!" 

WHOOOOOOSSHHH!!!!!!!!! 

SLAM!!! 

Eeek, right into the snowbank. 

"Jessi!!" Kuwabara cried out as he skated over to her. 

I winced myself as Kuwabara dug her out of the snow, "Ouch…" 

By this time Hiei had gotten his skates on and was now testing out his abilities on ice. He went slowly at first, but then a little faster. The look on his face gave me the impression he didn't know what he was doing here in the first place. 

"I'm ok…ugh…" Jessi was attempting to stand once more, but the ice did not agree with her and she fell right back into the snow. 

"WHEE!!!!!!" Yusuke had decided he was good enough to show off now. He skated by me on one leg, the other was in the air behind him. 

I picked up some speed and went by Jessi, who was still trying to stand with Kuwabara's help, "It'll come to ya once you have some experience!"

"Uh oh..." I heard come from Yusuke's direction, a loud shriek followed. I turned just in time to see the Spirit Detective fall once more and slam into Keiko. 

Laughter made it past my mouth, "He shrieked!" For some reason I found this hilarious. Kurama sighed and left Yukina's side to aid Urameshi, "Are you alright Yusuke?" 

Meanwhile… 

My dear friend had finally used The Force and found balance on the ice, "I'll be ok! Ooh, there's Hiei…"

I got the impression that Jessi wasn't thinking about having tea with the demon… 

Faster than I could tell Jessi had gotten over to Hiei and skated directly into the unsuspecting rebel, "HA HA HA HA GOTCHA!!!!" 

Hiei had no time to react at all, only his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. 

WHAM! 

Jessi was still standing and Hiei was left on the ground a little swirly-eyed, "SCOREBOARD, JESSCHEAUX 1 HIEI 0!!!" 

Kurama glided by with a troubled look, "Um, Jesscheaux, I do not think it was wise to do that intentionally." 

She only rolled her eyes at this comment, "Kurama, please…" 

"Kurama's right, Jess. At this rate, this will end up like the water fight last night," I voiced my opinion as I slid past, careful not to hit the fox in my way. 

Jessi gave me this 'well duh' look on her face, "Exactly!" Evil laughter followed.

"Come on, Hiei!" 

Kuwabara decided to declare war and scooped up some of the snow and threw a snowball with Yusuke's name on it. 

Yusuke turned just in time and took it full in the face, "OW!! HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!!" 

Kuwabara started whistling innocently, taking a sudden interest in the sky. I really didn't think that mattered, Yusuke homed in on him like a fly would honey, "KUWABARA!!! TAKE THIS!" 

He threw his own rather large snowball and thus a war commenced. Well, that war was nothing compared to what Jessi was planning for Hiei. She aimed for him once more; at least her skating was improving… 

Hiei growled, "Baka human! What are you trying to do?!" I think he knew the answer to his question, though it was a bit too late to get out of the way…again. 

"This!" Jessi declared as she plowed into him. 

SLAM!! 

"Ooo..." Kurama, Yukina, and myself all got out wincing. I don't care what dimension you're from, that's gotta hurt…

Jessi skated a little victory skate, "WHOOO! JESSCHEAUX 2 HIEI ZIPADEEDOODA!!!" 

Yukina scooted a bit closer to Kurama, she looked a bit scared, "Is she always this violent?"

I felt bad for Yukina, she was at the top of Jessi's hit list. The Koorime had better watch her back. 

Jessi dropped her guard and skated happily over to her husband, "Didja see that?! VICTORY!" 

Kuwabara had a silly/cute grin on his face, "Oh yea! Shrimp didn't see that coming!" He gave her a high five. 

I spotted Hiei sitting up on the ice, growling. His eyes were angry and fixed solely on Jessi. I knew it wasn't good, but I couldn't warn Jess in time. I didn't even see Hiei skate over to Jessi, but the next second he was gone and…. 

BAAMMMMM! 

Jessi screamed as she went flying across the ice and into a deep snow bank. Hiei crossed his arms and showed his trademark smirk, "I believe I'm on the scoreboard now." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*Jesscheaux's POV~*~*~*~*~*~* 

THAT BUM!!! Alright, I know, I'm just as guilty as he is, but that smug smirk UGH! I'm going to get him for that…. 

Kurama shook his head like 'there they go again' and resumed skating around with Yukina. 

Jenny laughed hysterically, "Just like bumper cars…" she said amusedly to herself. 

I, on the other hand was ready to make my comeback. Climbing out of the deep bank of snow, a vicious smirk adorned my face. Man, I think I'm getting really good at this smirking thing! 

"Oh Hiei….you REALLY shouldn't have done that…." I trailed off, glaring intently at the fire demon as I brought my hands forth menacingly, "BONZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping into a flying kick. 

Kazuma looked absolutely petrified; probably worried that I'd hurt myself. 

Jenny froze and looked on in wonder at my attack. I usually didn't do stuff like this, but I figured this was a special occasion.

BAM! 

My attack hit Hiei full in the chest, much to my surprise, and delight. Shrimp-o went flying across the pond and into another snow bank. 

"AWWW YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" I screamed in victory, pumping my fist. 

Jenny, however, didn't find this as amusing as I did, "OUCH! Jess! You're wearing skates! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" And I wondered why on earth she would care if I hurt Hiei… 

I turned to her with a crazed look in my eyes, a wry smile tugging at my lips, "Yes…" I said sounding kinda like Megatron from Beast Wars; a show Jenny and I both happened to be fans of. 

Jenny looked at me incredulously and pointed at her own ice skate blades, "VERY SHARP!" she reprimanded.

"Pshhhsttt…." I scoffed, "He's a demon, he can handle it." 

What happened next made me wish I'd have left well enough alone… 

"HANDLE THIS!" Hiei yelled, sneaking up behind me and taking a hold of my neck with both of his hands. He began squeezing my neck tightly; cutting off my air supply…. 

"Gah…can't breathe…" I managed to choke out, struggling just to keep composure and a sense of balance, but no, Hiei lifted me at least 6 inches off the ground, pretty amazing considering that I'm 5 inches taller than him… 

From my awkward position I could see Kazuma's face turn an unearthly shade of white, "HIEI YOU FREAK! LET HER GO NOW!!!!!" 

"Make me, oaf." Was the sinister reply. 

"WHY YOU!!!!!!" Kazuma yelled and began charging at him. 

Kurama stopped in mid-skate, "HIEI!!!!" 

It was then that I lost consciousness….. 

~*~*~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*~* 

Hn, the oaf's mate should've known better than to challenge me. We never liked each other, and we had always yelled at each other, but THIS was personal. She had gotten in an attack that I never expected. 

And that infuriated me. 

I know I'm stronger than her, and the desire to take revenge became overly strong…I held her tightly in my grasp, but then she went limp. Hmph. Just as weak as I knew she was. 

The oaf swung a few punches at me, but I deftly dodged them all, even while holding his stupid mate. 

The others began yelling at me…fools…could they not see the justice?! 

"MY GOD HIEI!" the detective yelled. 

"JESSCHEAUX!!!" came from the Toddler. 

Why is she of so much worth to them? If it wasn't for Yukina, I wouldn't even be on this damn trip. 

My thoughts consumed me and I soon became aware of the baka's friend approaching me. She seethed with anger, and I thought she wouldn't be foolish enough to attack, but she did... 

"HOW COULD YOU!" she shrieked as her hands took hold of my neck and she tried in vain to choke me in the same manner I had Jesscheaux. 

I dropped the baka onna to the ground and pried the human girl's hands off of my neck. 

"It's just a game, lighten UP!" she hissed at me. 

Yukina ran over to check on Mrs. Baka, her mate already tending to her worriedly, cradling her in his arms. Hn. Affection is truly disgusting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*Jesscheaux's POV~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I opened my eyes groggily, everyone was standing over me and I realized Kazuma was holding me. What in the world was going on? 

"Uh…where am I? What happened?" I asked in a dazed voice, still not fully aware. 

"Shorty strangled you, Jessi! I tried to stop him but…" 

"Oh Kazuma, thank you….it's ok…" I said softly, looking at his worried face. My demeanor then changed to anger, "Why….that…..BAKA!!!! LEMME AT HIM!" 

"Seems she's feeling better." Kurama observed, "Well Jesscheaux, it appears that Jenny is already taking care of him." 

"OH HIEI IS SOOOO DOOOOMED!!!!" I shrieked, I just couldn't BELIEVE he'd stoop that low! Wait, this IS Hiei we're talking about… I tried to climb to my feet but immediately fell back down, "Maybe…I should rest…" 

"JESSI!" Kazuma cried worriedly, catching me again, "I'm gonna KILL Shorty for this!" he growled, holding me closer. 

Koenma decided to play referee for Hiei and Jenny and flew over, "Hiei, you do realize you almost broke the rules…IT'S A GOOD THING I WAS HERE!" 

"SHUT UP!" Jenny screamed angrily, this was really getting to her, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Koenma yelled right back, "Which is precisely what I should've done, thank you! I've been co-ruler of the Spirit World for HUNDREDS OF YEARS!" he went on; probably ready to proclaim his greatness. 

Yusuke snorted, "Oh stuff it, Koenma." 

Jenny glared at him, "Then I'm surprised there's anything left of this world." 

I tried sitting up again, only to be wracked with pain. God my neck hurt…"Ow…Ow…" 

"YOU." Jenny addressed Hiei, her face wearing her most menacing death glare, "Apologize to Jess." 

~*~*~*~*~*Hiei's POV~*~*~*~*~ 

As if I had any intention of listening to that fool, "I most certainly will not. SHE started this foolish 'war'." I spat angrily. 

"Well, I don't care, I'm finishing it." 

"Ka…Kazuma…" Jesscheaux no baka moaned weakly. 

Her stupid mate responded by holding her tighter, "It's ok Jessi! I'm here!" 

"Hn…" I folded my arms tightly across my chest; there was no way I was backing down. 

"Kill Hiei for me…" I heard Mrs. Baka say. 

Then that foolish human girl grabbed my arm and dragged me over towards the two idiotic mates. 

"Nobody touches him!" 

I stood over them, glaring down at her, "Human, you'd do well not to start anything with me again." 

She reached up her hand weakly, "Lemme at him!" 

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes, "Pathetic." 

Kurama frowned, "You should both apologize to each other." 

"NEVER!" we said at the same time, hmph. 

"That's not fair, Kurama! HIEI needs to be sorry; HE CHOKED JESSI! SHE COULDA DIED!" 

"No." I said again, more angry this time. When would those fools take the hint?! 

"This is giving me a headache…." The human girl moaned and finally started skating away, "As soon as you guys decide to stop acting like children, I'll be over there." She pointed to a part of the lake that was empty and left. 

About time, Hn. 

Jesscheaux no baka began mumbling something under her breath and then stood with the help of her mate, holding out her right hand, "Fine. Hiei, I apologize for my foolishness." 

I stared at her hand as if it were the worst thing imaginable. Does she think I'm going to agree with this?! She better think again, I refuse to give in. 

Kurama sighed, "Jenny has a point Hiei, this is pointless." 

"Can't you just get along with each other for the rest of the weekend?" Yukina asked sweetly. 

And Jesscheaux just kept staring at me expectantly, "WELL I'M TRYING!" she yelled, "But this ARROGANT BAKA won't apologize!!!"

Yukina looked at me again, "Please Hiei?" 

"I will NOT apologize to a human!" I exclaimed, firm that I would never do it. She deserved what she got…. 

But then, my sister… her eyes watered up with hiruseki stones, just waiting to fall and she begged, "Just for the weekend…." 

I hesitated (Yukina…why must you look at me like that…) I was thinking, how could I possibly tell her no; the one being I actually cared for. 

Damn. 

"I…apologize…" I choked out, taking Jesscheaux's hand briefly. 

"Well that's more like it!" Jesscheaux said with a smile. 

The oaf gasped in disbelief, "Are you sure you're feeling ok, honey?" 

"I'm fine darling! Wanna go build a snowman? How about a snow Yusuke?" 

I did it…I apologized….to a human! 

I'm never going to live this down … 

~*~*~*~*~*Jesscheaux's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

HAHAHA YES VICTORY! I cannot believe this! HIEI actually APOLOGIZED to ME! I almost went into a little victory dance after that, but fortunately held myself back. 

Ok ok, so it was Yukina who pushed him over the edge, and even though I don't really like her, MAN THAT WAS GREAT! 

I'm never going to let him live it down…! Somebody write this in the history books! 

Now where was I… 

Oh yeah! Snowman building time! 

Kurama grinned as he agreed, "That sounds like fun, we should build one also Yukina." 

"Snowman?" she asked, completely clueless as usual, tch. 

"Hey Kazuma! How about at Snow YOU beating up a snow HIEI!" 

"Hey, I'm game for that!" Kazuma agreed and began helping me build my snow people. 

Kurama in the meantime took Yukina's hand, much to his delight, and led her to the shore, "Come on, you might like it." 

My work in progress began to take the shape of Hiei's face, frozen with a terrified _expression; HAHA this was too fun! 

I then built a Snow Kazuma standing over Hiei holding a spirit sword, "Aw yeah, that's right Hiei! Beg for mercy before the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" 

Kazuma blushed; really flattered and I think my snowmen really bore striking resemblance to their flesh and blood counterparts. 

Kurama and Yukina were building a more generic snowman nearby. 

"You're right, Kurama. This is enjoyable." Yukina smiled at the fox. 

Jenny had opted to keep skating, and I'm sure she was relieved that all of our stupid fighting was over. I asked her if she wanted to build some snowmen with us, but she declined saying it wasn't really her 'thing'. 

*~*~*~*~*~Jenny's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

No, building snowmen had never really been my thing. Knocking them down was much more enjoyable! 

As soon as I let the rock fly from hand I turned and acted as if nothing had happened at all. My aim was terrible though, I only damaged the snow Spirit Sword…. 

No matter… 

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Jessi yelled looking around frantically for the one who would dare ruin her masterpiece. 

I saw her glance my way and I quickly looked away, humming a tune. Sadly, she never bought any of my acting. NEVER. 

"JENNYYYY!!!" She crossed her arms and gave me a glare," Humph!" Hah! I was safe from her wrath! Well…for the moment anyway… 

Smirking, I stuck my tongue out at her as she started rebuilding the weapon. One thing I needed to learn was to watch where I was going…especially when I'm getting cocky. 

BAM!!! 

Stars! Aren't they pretty! 

Not paying attention to where I was going, Hiei seemingly materialized out of nowhere. Unfortunately he was in my path of destruction. 

I wasn't terribly sad about this; I was still very ticked at him for nearly killing Jessi. 

"Baka human, watch where you're going," Hiei growled at me. I lifted myself off of the ground, picking up a rock I had spotted. 

"Sorry," I replied right back at him, not at all sincere. I picked a new target for my stone, the newly rebuilt Spirit Sword. Again, my aim was way off and I landed the rock smack dab in the middle of Snow Kuwabara's face… 

"ARRRRGGGH!!!!!!" Jesscheaux jumped up and gave me her death glare. 

"Eeep!" Oh no, that look! My eyes grew large realizing that there were lines that could be crossed by friends. Oh boy was I in trouble now… 

I quickly pointed at Hiei, hoping she would buy it. Nope. She just gave us her well-known death glare and suddenly the snow went flying around her as she quickly built something else out of snow. 

When it settled, there was a crude snow Hiei and snow me making out, "HOW DO YA LIKE THAT HUH?!" 

I felt my face grow hot enough to melt snow; I had to be bright red. I quickly turned away from the group as they all started laughing away. 

Not before I caught Jessi sticking her own tongue back at me. Payback's a bitch… 

"Geez, I'm starved," Jess now declared, "We should all go get something to eat!" 

"Sounds like a plan, I believe they're serving fish for lunch!" Koenma stated happily as he floated by. Probably thinking about how much squid he could eat… 

Yuck, I never did like fish. 

I noticed Yusuke froze at the mention of the dreaded dish, "Fish?" He asked as if he was afraid of them….oh wait…that's right. He did have to face a whole bunch of those freaky Makai fish with…um…what'shisface… 

Kuwabara grinned and patted his friend on the back, "Come on Urameshi! That thing with Rando was YEARS ago!" 

Rando! That was his name…it was at some tournament at Genkai's temple. I've only seen a few episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho, well enough to get me by. As I said before, I didn't really study this dimension's history before coming. It wasn't like it was planed… 

I shot the back of Koenma's head with a glare. 

"You knew what I was talking about!" Yusuke declared trying to hide his obvious fear, "Ugh...fish...no.....!!!!' 

He took off running for the lodge at a full sprint, Keiko chased after him. 

Kurama, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind today's special, "I think fish sounds good," He turned and offered his arm to Yukina, "Shall we?" 

She blushed and smiled at him, nodding. Yukina took his arm and they headed off to catch up with Yusuke. 

Well they did make a good couple, they looked so cute together. Getting to see Kurama blush was another positive aspect. 

Jessi seemed to be reading my mind and I overheard her comment to Kuwabara, "Gosh, Yukina and Kurama are spending an awful lot of time together." 

Her husband grinned, "Kurama's got himself a girl!" 

Poor Kurama, he heard this comment and turned almost as red as his hair. 

"He sure does..." Jessi's face turned oh-so-serious, "How do you feel about that, darling?" 

Oh brother…not this argument again… I swear, she's always looking for a reason to hate Yukina. Well, you'd do the same thing if you had competition for your own bishie. You would not believe half the fights I've seen take place in the halls of Fanfiction.net between two girls fighting over Trunks or Piccolo. 

Or Cell…Catgirl tackled me that one time thinking I was flirting with the guy, sheesh!! 

"Doesn't bother me!" Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Jessi's waist and pulled her closer to give her a tender kiss, "I fell in love with the most wonderful woman in the world!" 

Aaww!! I sniffed. It was so sweet!! 

Jessi blushed at the compliment, but she was loving every minute of it. 

I took this opportunity to destroy the crude and totally uncalled for snow people. Just for the heck of it, I got rid of them all and hopped right back on the ice. 

"Let's go eat before Koenma takes it all!" Kuwabara started leading Jessi towards the lodge. 

"GAAAAH THEY'RE RUINED!!!!" Oh crap, she had glanced back. Jessi gave me an evil smile, "Oh well, I can always make them again later...." 

"Hmph," I voiced as I watched her head back along with everyone else, leaving little ole me by myself. Yusuke was almost to the front door of the lodge, an arm around Keiko. He seemed to have calmed down some. 

Kurama and Yukina weren't too far behind them and I couldn't even see Hiei, my guess was he had already made it in the lodge. 

"That's right; go on...I'm not living anyway..." I almost pouted…and slapped myself, geez. Pity party for me was already over and done with… 

"JENNY!" Jessi ran back, "You coming or not?" 

Aww, She did care!!! Well, I felt better, "Nah chica, thanks, but no thanks. Fish makes me sick."

She frowned, "Well I don't like it either, but I'm sure there's SOMETHING we can eat!" 

"I'll be fine! Honest!" I smiled warmly at her, "If I get hungrier later, I'll join ya." 

She scrutinized me for a moment, before her own stomach growled at her, "Alright!"

Jesscheaux gave me one last comforting smile before she turned and headed back up the hill. 

I let a sigh escape my lips, "Alone at last…" 

One of the few things I do like now and then, some alone time. Of course, my alone time has busted through the roof in the past few days. I hated being depressed, but after all that had happened what else was there? 

I eyed some families gathering on the banks of the pond; looking eager to get on the ice and have some fun. I suddenly spotted a little place that would be perfect. Mostly hidden from prying eyes, a nice big tree, to block me from sight. 

I lazily skated over, not showing my eagerness to get away from the crowds. A wave of peace washed over me once I made it into the shadow of the tree. 

However, it didn't last long as I noticed the infamous fire demon sitting under the large oak; arms crossed with his back resting against the bark. Hiei's skates were now beside him seeing as his boots once again graced his feet. Bah! Hadn't he gone with the group? 

I realized I was still pretty ticked with him for what he'd almost done to Jessi. I narrowed my eyes, this simply wouldn't do, "Oh no you don't....clear out buddy." 

At the sound of my voice, his head quickly turned to face mine. He gave me an evil glare, "You again." 

Yes, me. Oh how I would love to get my hands around that neck of his and wring that tone of voice right out of his mouth. 

"Come to try your pitiful attempts on my life again? Tch," He closed his eyes and his mouth curved into a nasty smirk. 

Grrrrr…My hands balled into fists, "Threaten my friend's life again and we shall see who's pitiful after I'm through with you." 

"Hn, you amuse me, ningen," He opened his eyes and his _expression turned serious, "But I don't have time for this, leave." 

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. Besides I want to think. Alone. You leave," I gave him one of my best death glares to back myself up. I was ticked, I wanted to be alone. This guy was pushing my buttons a little too far. 

"I don't intend on going anywhere. You can go." The demon stated as if his word was law. 

Keeping eye contact with him I skated to the bank and situated myself right there, I was not to be moved, "No thanks." 

My actions set him off, I could tell. His gaze burned into my own and I stared right back at him. If looks could kill, both of us would probably be dead by now. 

Moments passed, my anger fueled me on. Hiei kept feeding the fire, "I thought I told you to leave." 

"Funny," I smirked, "I didn't hear anything except myself telling you to get lost." 

His glare grew much more intense than before, (Human scum....) 

I nearly gasped, but anger covered my shock of him speaking to my mind and I growled instead, "How dare you!"

I was very touchy about the whole mind thing. If one had the know-how, you could erase entire memories. I should know; I'd done quite a bit of mind erasing myself. It infuriated me when someone got into my mind to speak to me without my OKing it first. 

Hiei's glare dropped and his _expression went into one of total shock, (What?!) 

I glared harder. Oh, did I have to spell it out for him now? "Insult me as long as you like, but do not go inside my head to do so!" 

He looked so bewildered, (You can hear this?!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Chapter 12 Danger

Jenny rolled her eyes up, "It's really not that hard when one thinks so loudly in one's thoughts…"

Hiei crossed his arms and glared hard, "Impossible. Not that I care, but how would a lowly human still have that power after you claimed to have had it taken away?"

"An excellent question," She came to a stop to think of a way to explain it.

Jenny skated lazily around the middle of the lake, staring out over the frozen water that held her. Her mental spat with Hiei only left her with a half smiling, half thoughtful look on her face.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

Her voice became serious, "I was positive I had lost the power, but the reason I went through that painful process was to try and hold on to some of what I had. Not all of it, of course, but a small fragment." The whole thing was for those authors who felt that they had been innocent at the time when they had been sentenced to have their powers stripped.

When the time came, they had two choices. The first being that that could give up their power willingly and have a painless transition. Or second, what she had done, and opting to hold on to the power, a most painful process.

It had been a fruitful effort.

She would have to do some experimenting later to discover the depth of what abilities she had kept. This was great news, she would have to find Jessi and tell her of it soon. Jenny explained what she could to the demon who skated around her at a distance.

"Hn. You suffered through that just to keep your telepathy. Idiot."

Faintly, she smiled at him, distant look on her face, "It was worth it."

Kuwabara smiled warmly down at his wife, leaning down to capture Jessi's lips in a tender kiss. "Some vacation, huh?"

She had her hands raised and splayed gently across his bare chest, mapping out various scares accumulated over the years, "Yeah," Jesscheaux sighed before a sly grin grew over her face as she found one of Kazuma's more ticklish areas, "I was hoping it would cheer Jenny up. Seems to be giving back some of her spirit."

A fast noise from the fighter and made to grab the rogue fingers tickling that spot just below his ribs, "So that's the way you want to play, huh?" The spirit fighter grabbed up Jessi about to start the tickle fight of the century, when…

"How precious," A dark voice suddenly spoke up, "The spirit fighter has a pet."

A second voice spat out comment, "How disgusting."

Kuwabara and Jesscheaux both jerked their heads up to see two dark figures emerge from a shadowy portal forming on the wall of their room.

Kazuma moved in front of his wife, "You creeps are looking for trouble, get out of here _now_ or you'll regret it." A flash of orange added light to the room as he summoned his spirit sword.

Jessi's eyes darted back and forth over the intruders, she was getting a very bad feeling from this…They were identical twins save for the hair. One had red and the other blue. Red spoke up, the grin and the tone of his voice did not match the words, "Get out of here. What an excellent idea. However…"

"We need your entire group to join us in a little trip to demon world," Blue added.

Kuwabara snorted, "There's no way we're going to do what some punk jerks order us to do. Last warning: Get out."

Blue sighed wearily and turned to Red, "You heard him brother."

Red started grinning like the Joker and raised his hand up at the pair, glowing with a dark energy…

~~~~~~~Lakeside~~~~~~~~~~

"As I seem to recall," Jenny skated further to the middle, nearer to the demon so she could speak more softly, "You seemed to go through a painful process as well, for something you hold dear."

The look he shot her slowed her to a stop, it was hot enough to melt the ice, "You shouldn't speak of things that don't concern you, human."

She only shrugged and started skating again. She had her power and it was now hers to keep.

A frustrated voice, "And stop grinning like a fool."

Jenny cast a sidelong look at him, "Can't help it. I really thought I lost this for good."

"Had I known it would make you more annoying, I would have put you out of your misery."

She would have remarked, but a sudden powerful blast shook the earth and it brought her to her knees. The slippery surface seemed to groan at the movement and then she heard a horrible sound.

The ice was starting to crack.

She could only watch as a hairline fracture worked its way from the edge of the pond, right up to her. Spreading her fingers, she watched as it webbed out underneath them. Praying that the earth would stop shaking soon, she frantically looked around for the nearest edge of the pond.

No good. She was dead center.

Hiei was standing as still as a statue, the ice under his feet was cracking as well, but his attention was not on the ice. His jagan eye was glowing and his piercing gaze focused towards the ski lodge.

Slowly the earth stopped shaking, but like a deer caught in the headlights, Jenny couldn't make herself move. Spider like cracks in the ice were all around her now, (Hiei… I …)

(Don't move.)

Flicking her eyes in his general direction, she watched as he too looked around for the next best plan to get to shore.

A coldness seeping through to her hands had her gaze dropping down again to discover that water was working its way up through the cracks in the ice. Not much time now. Perhaps a quick sprint might do the trick…

She dared not breathe as the sound of the ice bending ebbed away to nothing.

Ever so carefully, she made to push herself up. The ice protested, but held steady. However, she wasn't even fully on her feet when all was foiled as the earth shook again, this time worse that before. Jenny gave a cry of surprise as the ice gave way beneath her.

Cold water started pulling her under and very suddenly Jenny found herself disconnected from the world as the water silenced the sound. All she could see was the murky water. She lost her breath as she sank, the shock of the water like a vice on her lungs, squeezing it out. Her limbs quickly grew numb and heavy as she sank deeper in to the darkness. Desperately, she tried to lift her arms above her head, trying to grab on to a piece of ice, anything, to pull herself up.

Something grasped at her from above, snagging her flailing arms and tugging. Jenny latched onto it and hung on for her dear life as the force pulled her from the icy tomb. Cold air filled her lungs as she gasped when her head broke the surface, causing her to cough to clear her chest. The coldness clung to her wet clothes and seemed to seep into her very core. She couldn't speak, her voice lost to the numbing cold.

She was lifted from the water and the next thing she knew, she was on the shore of the lake. Hiei set her down. Her fingers brushed over his arm and she could feel his clothes were soaked as well, but if he was cold, it didn't show. Then again, Jenny thought bitterly, he was half ice demon, maybe the cold didn't effect him.

Jenny was vaguely aware when Hiei muttered a few short words and then suddenly warmth surrounded her. The feeling, bordering on almost being too hot to bear, but it stayed tolerable.

"Thanks," She cracked open an eye to glance up at the demon, "What's going on?"

The fire demon already had his sword drawn and was headed up the hill. The girl sighed and forced her cold limbs to start working again to follow. She took a moment to shed her skates as they were heavy on her feet and they hindered her movement. The ground was biting cold at her feet, her soaking socks providing no protecting against the ice. Her shoes…there over by a bench. She ran to get them, throwing them on and hoping her toes would be frostbite free later.

Hiei stopped once he reached the top, for a moment, Jenny thought he was actually stopping to wait for her.

There was a terrible dark light emanating from the lodge, a beam of light shot off into the distance. _Yusuke's spirit gun…_

_Hiei sprinted off at that, he was gone in a flash and all Jenny could do was watch as she saw glimpses of him heading up the path to the source. She really couldn't blame him. The light was giving her a very bad feeling. There was a sudden scream. A female._

"_Jessi…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei sprinted off at that, he was gone in a flash and all Jenny could do was watch as she saw glimpses of him heading up the path to the source. She really couldn't blame him. The light was giving her a very bad feeling. There was a sudden scream. A female.

"Jessi…"

She forced her legs to move again, her feet kicking up snow as she ran after Hiei. There were figures. Three of them….standing in front of a dark light. A portal, Jenny recognized as she got closer. Two people she didn't know. They had weird matching hairdos. However the third person…

"JESSI!"

One had her by the throat, he heard the yell and gave a knowing smirk towards the human. The look made her skid to a stop.

The look changed just as quickly as he realized that there were more people here than he had probably anticipated, "And here we were going to leave a threatening note with an arm or two. Simply no time now. Daijiro, there are far too many. Eliminate one."

Jenny could now see dark claws digging into her friend's slender neck. That's why no one was doing anything, she was a hostage, but who were these people and what did they want?

A fence, composed of pure electricity suddenly crackled to life around the group of fighters. Much to Jenny's horror, she was trapped as well. Carefully, she moved more to the center, where the others were.

The wall held the promise of death, Jenny could sense it.

"Such a pity," The one holding Jessi sneered at them. Jenny locked eyes with Jessi's panicked one, "One of you will have to die to deactivate the fence in order to reach us. Maybe even two will fall, this barrier is a strong one."

"Cowards!" Kuwabara shouted, "If you're so tough, come out and fight us face to face!"

"Oh no, I think not. Much more fun this way. So, who's it going to be?"

The twin spoke up, "Kaijiro, perhaps it should be the _loving_ husband. Or perhaps that worthless human female there, she can't help you save this one."

Jesscheaux let out a sob of desperation and started clawing full force at the hand that held her, "You bastard! Why are you doing this?"

"Quiet, filth!" The hand around her neck tightened and she made a horrible choking noise, "We stand for every demon your friends have ever dared to slaughter! Our cause is just!"

She might as well have been scratching at bricks for all the good she was doing. Jenny turned her gaze to the barrier that kept them prisoners.

They kept arguing with the demons, Jenny was sure of that. However, her attention stayed with the wall. The dancing energy touched her deeply and she found herself entranced with it. It was like an old friend that wanted to play with her, have her sit at his feet while he told her wonderful stories of old…

Without her realizing it, she began walking towards the fence. A trance of sorts had fallen over her and Jenny didn't think that she could stop even if she wanted to. If someone was going to die to reach Jessi, it might as well be someone who cant help with the fight. Slowly she raised her hand, feeling the pull of the energy intensify. This was it….

The rest of the group must have just noticed, because seconds before her hand reached its goal, there were shouts of…

"Wait! Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"You fool!"

…and other frenzied words thrown in her direction.

The pull grew until it was too much. Touching the wall was like she had jabbed a white hot poker into her hand and twisted it. She could smell the burning flesh, but she could also feel the energy seeping out of the fence and into her hand. So much energy and the pain was almost too much to bear…but something deep down within her _needed_ this.

Suddenly, Jenny was thrown back. The force flung her backwards, releasing her arm. The barrier flickered once before going offline for the last time.

Jenny dove for the nearest snow bank and buried her charred hand into the ice, a whole manner of curses flying from her mouth. The pain in her hand was excruciating. Even though the cause of the pain was gone, the sensation only got worse. It felt as if someone was forcing her entire arm underneath a white hot anvil and pressing down as hard as they could. The sensation made her head spin.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Daijiro was as bewildered as his brother to see Jenny with a body instead of cinders, "How could a slimy little _human_ have survived our…a ugh!"

The sound of pain other than her own had Jenny looking up, through a pained haze, to see that Hiei had stabbed one of the brothers with his sword. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke were advancing on the other one who still held Jessi, who started kicking.

He growled and held up his other hand, sphere of dark energy formed on it, "This isn't over yet! Say goodbye to this wench!"

It all happened so fast, Jenny wasn't entirely sure what happened. The only thing she knew was that the energy exploded forth from that hand and she barely had time to shield her face. The blast was over in seconds, but the energy seemed to have a negative effect on her arm and it started growing to be unbearable.

Shouts of anger, panic and fear caused her to raise her head, her field of vision still trying to focus...Jess! What if that energy had hit her?! What if she were...??!

Jenny forced herself up. Her body protested. The throbbing ache in her arm and now the one in her head was enough to make her stagger as she took a step towards the chaos. Someone was screaming.. Jesscheaux's name.

"Bring her back you bastard! Bring Her back!!" Sounds of a fist connecting with skin filled the cold air. As she got closer, Jenny realized Kuwabara was on top of Daijiro and was furiously beating away at him. Yusuke and Kurama were attempting to pull him off of the monster. Some how, the demon had freed himself from Hiei's sword

"Come on Kuwabara! Get it together! What good is he to us if he's dead?!" Urameshi shouted, trying to reason with the insane man...

But why? Jenny looked around, Jesscheaux wasn't laying on the ground, bleeding to death...She wasn't anywhere. She was gone.

A cold feeling wormed its way into the pit of her stomach, "Jessi?"

The thought of Jesscheaux being dead churned her insides and Jenny fell to the ground, a horrible feeling tearing at her. She'd always been there for her...it wasn't fair to have her so violently ripped away from her life. Jenny rested her head against the cold stone, trying to gather her wits, but she couldn't help the hot tears that ran down her cheeks.

Not Jess, Kami. Please, not her....

She couldn't lose her too!

Anger flooded her senses as she stood up, ignoring the pain and fixed a murderous gaze on the bloody pulp of a demon who caused all of this. It was like she wasn't even in her own body as she walked towards Yusuke and the others.

The Spirit Detective was holding back Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama was keeping watch on the beaten demon on the floor. The others didn't expect her to do anything, especially not to jump on the demon on the ground and finish what Kuwabara had started.

Daijiro simply laughed through his pain at her single handed punches. He had the NERVE to laugh at her! Jenny pulled back, plans in mind to knock his head right off his shoulders. However strong arms grabbed her fist and body, stopping her assault. As she was pulled off the monster, Jenny started kicking at the body for all she was worth, getting in one or two good hits before she was dragged a distance away from the now still form.

Kurama held her tightly as her struggles ceased and turned to full shudders as she started crying again. All of her remaining energy left her then, her legs giving out. The fox demon gently guided her to the ground, keeping her steady.

"Yes," A weak, but still evil voice carried through the air, "Your agony....it's....so delicious." He died then, his last breath was nothing more than blood gurgling in his throat.

For a moment, Jenny didn't know why, but she felt her lips turn into this diabolical smirk from knowing that she helped in his death. Then it was gone and the expression was replaced with sadness once again.

Kuwabara wilted at the death, but if anything else was said, Jenny didn't hear it. Her arm suddenly demanded attention.

Jenny wanted to scream, but the pain was so intense, it took her voice. She was trying, as if screaming would bring any form of relief. Her hand was frozen as well. She couldn't get it to move, trying only made the maddening pain grow and the spinning got worse.

"Don't move your arm!"

"Hiei, sit her upright. I have a plant that may help her with the pain."

Hands grasped at her, leaned her back against something warm and solid. There was the sound of cloth being ripped and her arm was being carefully turned this way and that. Then she found her voice. If the air had been pressing down hard enough to cause the agonizing pain, then fingers were the hot jagged spikes being shoved in her arm. Trying to jerk away from it was no good, as she was held immobile, "Stop moving you fool."

Jenny tried, gritting her teeth tightly, head turned away with eyes forced together.

Fingers at her mouth now and Kurama's voice, "You have to chew this. Chew and swallow."

Bitter-tasting leaves were pushed past her lips, she wanted to spit them out, but did as she was told.

She swallowed them and felt a numbness spread from her center out to the pained area, quieting the agony down to a more tolerable level. Jenny relaxed as it ebbed away, suddenly realizing there were some qualities akin to sleeping medicine as well.

The edges of her vision grew dark, exhaustion starting to claim her. Vaguely, Jenny felt something warm running down her arm. She let it happen. Maybe this was just a terrible nightmare.

Maybe not. Maybe it was worse.

Maybe it was real.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muffled voices, yelling about something woke her up. Jenny turned and burrowed deeper into the pillow, wishing whoever was shouting to quiet down.

She tried to go back to sleep, but already her brain was catching up with her and reality starting to assert itself. Memories from the recent events swarmed her mind, destroying any remaining thoughts of sleep. Despite the warm covers, a coldness washed over her body.

Jenny moved to sit up, discovering that her entire body was stiff, her right arm hurt the most. She couldn't move her arm at all. She stared at the bandaged appendage remembering what had caused the injury...

"You arm is healing well."

The sudden voice made the woman almost jump out of her skin. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to still the beating of her heart, "Kurama! You must be louder when you walk."

He came into the room holding new bandages and maybe medicine or ointment as well., "I apologize, can't break old habits, I guess." Kurama came over and sat in the chair available, placing the items on the bed. He reached over to the side table by the bed and picked up two white pills and a glass of water, "Here, swallow this. It'll help with the pain."

Jenny gratefully accepted the medicine first, quickly gulping the water to wash them down. She finished off the entire glass before handing it back to the fox. Kurama took it, setting it back where it came from. He then motioned for her to give him the bad arm so he could start unwrapping it. Jenny was about to relax and let him do his work when a suddenly thought hit her,

"Jessi!" She sat up straighter, "Kurama....where's Jessi....she didn't…I mean…she wasn't…?" Unable to speak the words, she looked at Kurama, her eyes pleading.

He paused and looked at her, "We are not sure at the moment...I don't want to get your hopes up, but Koenma tells us that he has yet to see Jesscheaux's soul in spirit world."

Her eyes widened, that could be good news, right? She leaned back, "How long have I been out?"

"A little more than a day," Kurama informed as he finished removing the bandages. Jenny almost wished that he left the wrapping on. The second air touched the burned and raw flesh, the pain jumped to a new level and she grit her teeth, but was unable to stop the strained groan that escaped, "That...that's awful." The burn site looked terrible, all red and oozing. Didn't smell all that great either. She bit her lip as the fox demon started.

Kurama went about cleaning it like he saw this kind of stuff everyday. The dirty bandages went into a trash bin before he picked up a bottle of peroxide and a wash cloth. Jenny knew Kurama was trying his best to be gentle, but it hurt so bad. As he worked, Kurama glanced up until he caught her gaze, "I will not lie to you, this should have been a lot worse. The shock alone should have killed you."

Jenny half smirked through the pain, "Sorry to disappoint." She watched as he set down the soiled cloth and picked up a clean one that was sitting in a bowl of water and started to lightly dab it on the angry, red flesh.

"Do not get me wrong," He started, "I am very glad that you survived, I just wanted to let you know that you are extremely lucky."

Something about the tone of his voice had Jenny suspecting that Kurama believed that it had nothing to do with luck at all, "Yeah...lucky..."

The fox demon started wrapping up her arm. They sat in a some what comfortable silence while he finished, "There, is that too tight?"

"No, feels just fine, thank you." Jenny gave him a smile, "Do you think you could show me where the bathroom is?"

"Of course," The red head helped her up and led her out the door and into the hallway. They were on the second floor of a house, and she recognized the interior, "This is your home?"

"Yes, Kuwabara did not want to go back to their place."

Speaking of Kuwabara, his voice rose from below, he was arguing about traveling somewhere with someone.

"How is he?" Jenny asked, worried for him.

Kurama gave her a troubled look, "It's hard to say."

She nodded at that before excusing herself to duck into the bathroom. Jenny knew exactly how Kuwabara felt.

*****

The pills Kurama gave her got rid of the pain in her arm, but it made her out of it and sleepy.

The first night was the worst. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a fitful sleep. It was dark and she was running.

Running away from something that was always behind her, at her heels. She was terrified. Whatever this thing was, it scared her to the very core of her being. Icy tendrils of fear wrapped around her entire body, slowing her down.

The one chasing her was drinking in that fear as though it was a fine wine. A male voice hissed into her ear the same way lovers would whisper sweet nothings. From his velvet voice fell death threats and promises of torture, "Welcome back..."

That night she woke up screaming bloody murder. Bed sheets had tangled around her legs and she struggled to get free, causing a racket. Very quickly she flopped off the bed, yelling out again, but this time in pain. It still had her! She had to get away!

Hurried footsteps in her direction, "No, no, no! Please stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Those cold tendrils were wrapped so tightly about her, she couldn't get away. Her heart was pounding, tears rolling down her face, "Please don't hurt me." She sobbed.

"Hey, hey, easy there," A soothing voice called out, not the dark sinister one that had chased her, "It's alright, no one's gonna hurt you. Here, let me help you."

Arms settled around her shoulders in a firm protective embrace, "See? Nothing to be afraid about. It's just a bad dream."

Jenny let out a sob of relief and clung to whoever this was, burying her face into soft fabric. Tears still poured forth. A hand moved to her back and rubbed slowly, comfortingly. Feeling safe, Jenny lifted her head to see who was there. Yusuke's face peered back down at her, "Hey, welcome back. You had me worried there. You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead. What happened?"

She thought back...that voice echoed in her head again...almost as if he was...Jenny jerked away from the wall trying to get away from it, "That voice! Didn't you hear it?" The sheets around her feet raised her panic and she tried in vain to free herself.

"Wait, hold on!" Yusuke jumped up to still her, "You'll just hurt yourself."

"But that voice! He's after me!" Her eyes were wide.

Urameshi knelt and carefully untangled her limbs from the bed sheets, "No one's going to hurt you here. I'll kick their ass. So, what did this creep look like?"

Jenny shook her head, "I couldn't see him...he was chasing me." She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Geez. You're shaking," Yusuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's get off this floor."

Only when she stood did her arm suddenly flare anew with a great pain. Jenny cried out in agony and tightly grasped Urameshi in an attempt to ride out the rush, but it wasn't going away. Perhaps her little jump off the bed had ripped something underneath her bandages and fresh blood was starting to seep up through the linen.

"Really did a number on yourself, didn't you?" Yusuke took hold of the arm and skillfully unwrapped them and paused, "What the…"

She had been looking away but turned her head at his reaction, "What is it? What's…" Glancing down, she spotted what looked like claw marks over her burn. Five trails, not deep individually, but together they took a good chunk out of her arm. Cold fear washed over her. A fall off the bed would have bruised it. This looked like someone had attempted a swipe at her.

Yusuke started to glow with energy as he realized it as well, his eyes darted all over the room for any signs of movement. Seeing nothing, the energy around him calmed.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what is happening."

"No, it's alright," He sat with her, "I've had dreams like that too. Hell, in this business, we all have."

Jenny nodded and then a thought occurred to her, "Not that I don't appreciate your company, but where's Kurama? Surely I woke him up too?"

"Ah, well, that's kind of a long story," He scratched the back of his head, "You see, while you were sleeping, Kuwabara got it in his thick head that he'd go and search for a portal to get into Demon World. He got it in his head that Jessi might be in there. I went after him, but the guy's faster then he looks. So I came back here when it got dark and sent Kurama after him."

"And if Kurama can't find him?" She asked, nursing her arm. The claw marks disturbed her and she looked around the room again, while listening to Yusuke.

"Kurama should be back by morning and if Kuwabara isn't with him, I'm gonna make Koenma find him," Yusuke noticed her pain, "Hey, lets get that cleaned up and get you some more medicine. I'll sit with you, make sure that creep doesn't try anything while you are sleeping."

"You don't mind?"

The Spirit Detective helped her off of the floor and lead her out the door to the bathroom, "Of course not."

Jenny managed a grateful smile. The Yu Yu Hakusho world was in good hands with this man. She stuck close to his side as he lead the way down the hallway, trying not to keep throwing glances over her shoulder at the darkness.

A little while later, he helped her back onto the bed where she cradled her throbbing arm, until Yusuke propped it up on a few pillows. He drew a chair over to the side and made himself comfortable in it, "There you go, now try and get some rest. I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

Moonlight filtered down through the window to fall on the bed. The dark trees outside brought back those memories of the dream...Jenny turned away from it and closed her eyes. It was just a dream.

That's all.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~Two days later~~~~

Jenny paced back and forth on the wooden floor in the Kurama household, "What about Hiei? Couldn't he use his jagan eye to find Kuwabara?"

"Hiei has made himself scarce and Spirit World intelligence is monitoring all known entrances into the demon world in case Kuwabara tries to make his way there to look for Jesscheaux," Sharp green eyes watched her carefully.

Pausing to think, the woman absentmindedly scratched at the binding on her arm, "I suppose even if we do find Hiei by some miracle, convincing him to find _Kuwabara_ will be the greatest challenge yet."

At that the fox demon chuckled, "Yes, I suppose compared to that, finding him will be the easy part."

"Well, what about Koenma?"

"Tried it, remember?"

She rolled her eyes before taking a seat in the rocking chair, "I remember. It's just that I hate sitting around and doing nothing..."

"This is a very personal matter for all of us, but I believe more so to Yusuke and Shizuru," Kurama leaned forward, tenting his fingers, "I believe it would be best to respect their wishes to try and locate him first. They are probably the ones most likely able to reason and comfort him."

"Yes. I know," Jenny sighed as she curled up into a more comfortable position. Resting her chin on her arm, the woman just stared at the dancing flames in the fire, "I know."

Time passed slowly and the exhaustion from not sleeping very much in the past few days was starting to show. It wasn't until Kurama shook her awake that she realized she had shut her eyes, "...what's wrong?"

As she asked her question, Jenny heard the commotion going on in the background.

"Yusuke and Hiei have found him," He replied, helping her sit up as she woke, "But there is a problem."

"Hiei helped find Kuwabara? What is the world coming to...," The human stood up from the chair with the fox demon's help, "What's the problem?"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

He gave a sad smile at her, "That would be the problem." He turned and walked towards the staircase, "From what Yusuke told me, when they found them he was...not in the right state of mind."

She followed him, Kuwabara's shouts were getting louder and even more crazed, "Not in the right state of mind?"

Green eyes peeked over his shoulder, "When they tried to bring him back here...he attacked them."

"Attacked?" Her eyes widened.

"They're all right," He said quickly, "But Kuwabara...he's not taking..."

They reached the end of the hall and the entrance to the room where the shouting and banging noises were at their peak. Kurama's voice died as he slid the door open.

The first thing that demanded attention was the bright orange energy of Kuwabara's spirit sword. He was, at the moment, attempting to slice Hiei's head open. Urameshi was getting pissed and trying to find a way to subdue his friend, "Come on! We'll find her, but you need to calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?!?" The red-head whirled around to tower over the spirit detective, "How can I calm down when my wife is missing!! I'd bet if Keiko was missing you'd be just....."

THUNK

A glazed look over came Kuwabara's eyes and he slumped forward, nearly falling onto Yusuke. Behind him, Jenny could now see Hiei and the hilt of his sword still in the position where he had hit him.

His piercing eyes looked at each one of the faces staring at him before he said anything, "The oaf was giving me a headache. You're lucky I didn't decide to just kill him."

The fox left Jenny's side to assist Yusuke in moving Kuwabara to the bed. The fire demon just reattached his katana to his side before he crossed his arms.

Jenny watched on with sadness, "He probably hasn't thought about much of anything, save for finding Jessi. I'd be willing to be that he hasn't eaten in a while either."

She headed over to stand beside Yusuke, looking down at the still figure in the bed. Kuwabara had the saddest look on his face, traces of tears on his cheeks. It was too much, Jenny had to look away to hide her own tears.

A hand clapped her on the shoulder and moved to rub her back in a comforting manner, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. We'll find out where those creeps sent her."

She nodded, swiping at her eyes to get rid of any stray tears, before she raised her head back up to look.

"I believe we should keep watch on Kuwabara, until we know he will not go out and search for Jesscheaux alone," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke moved over to a chair pushed against the wall next to where Hiei was standing, "I'll do it. Someone should make some food or something for him too."

"Couple of sandwiches be okay?" Jenny asked watching the black haired man carefully.

"Yeah," He quirked the corner of his mouth into a half smile, "Believe me, he's not a picky eater."

She tried to put on a real smile, but could not. The situation did not bode for a happy mood. Giving up on the smile, she turned and quickly escaped the room, hearing Kurama say something but not bothering to listen.

Jenny paused as she reached the bottom of the stairs. All of the emotion of the trauma was....overwhelming to say in the least and it took a few more minutes of gripping the banister to regain a good portion of her own composure. Finally standing straight, she walked over to the door where the kitchen was and let herself in.

After making up a small tray of sandwiches, the tired woman fixed herself a cup of hot tea before sitting down at the table. She'd wait a bit longer before taking the food up there, it'd be best if the red-head slept as much as he could. She favored her warm mug, staring down at the depths of it to get lost in her own thoughts.

So much had happened.

The phrase from that Disney movie, Toy Story, came to mind. Strange things are happening to me.

Jenny couldn't bring herself to focus on thoughts of Jessi. It hurt too much. So other things came to mind. Like that electrical barrier. Her eyes slipped closed as she thought back to the moment…

_Too bad. In order for you to save her, one of you has to die. Such a pity._

She remembered the pull of the fence. It was like she had to go to it. But when she did touch it, there was no death. Just a badly burned hand.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the bandages right before she felt that itch. She glanced up to find that Hiei was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was studying her intently and had this most peculiar look on his face. Like he was trying to solve a puzzle, but couldn't find the last piece. His gaze flickered up to meet hers and Jenny could feel that link between their minds strengthen. She opened her mouth to ask him what the matter was, but before she could even get the first syllable, there was horrible crash above their heads.

Both jerked their gaze upward before they both quickly headed for the stairs.

"Kuwabara! NO!" Kurama's voice shot through the air, followed by a string of curses from the spirit detective. Hiei reached the door first and yanked it open, a hand on his katana as he entered. Jenny was hot on his trail, but skid to a stop once she saw all of the glass on the floor and the big gaping hole where the window used to be.

She could tell Kurama was debating whether or not to jump out the window. Yusuke was just standing to the side, holding a somewhat bleeding arm, "That bastard."

"What happened?' Jenny asked, "I thought he was knocked out."

"And he wins the award for best actor," Yusuke spat.

Kurama turned from the hole, "He is in a very unstable condition. He could hurt himself and others." He glanced pointedly at Urameshi.

Jenny growled despite herself and turned around to run out of the room and down the stairs. Her hand was on the door knob when someone called her name. She glanced back up to see Yusuke, "You can't take him on by yourself."

There was that awful feeling again, but Jenny pushed it aside. It had to be done...it had to be....

"Watch me." She turned and flung the door open to run outside. While she ran around the house and into the woods where Kuwabara had disappeared.

Upon hearing a whooshing noise above her, Jenny glanced up into the trees. There was a flash of black against the darkened tree leaves moving ahead of her. A moment later and she heard even footfalls coming up fast behind her. It wasn't long until the fox demon was at her side. Neither said anything.

There was a loud shout up ahead and too soon, they reached an area clogged with trees. Hiei was holding a very frantic looking Kuwabara at the end of his sword, daring him to move again. Jenny turned as Yusuke also joined their little group, "You think we can reason with him?"

"Kuwabara! Come on! We are trying to help you out! We WILL find her!"

The beep signaling an incoming transmission filled the air. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact communicator. He flipped it open the little compact and pressed a button. A few moments later, the screen was replaced with that of the child ruler, "_Kurama, let me speak with Jenny."_

She frowned as it was passed to her. "Koenma," There was still a part of her that disliked him very much for erasing her records, but that was an accident and this was an emergency. She had to swallow pride, "I assume you've been watching the show?"

He nodded, a grave look upon his face, "_I'm afraid there isn't much else that you or I can do for him. We need to find Jesscheaux, but I don't know if he has that long._"

Jenny looked up at Kuwabara, pointedly ignoring the stares she was getting from the others. "_Jenny, I know you can help him."_

At the statement, a look of pain washed over her face and she began to shake her head, "No...you don't know what it's like."

"_It's for the best!" _Koenma raised his voice to be heard over her protests, "_Can't you see that?"_

"They are HIS memories!" She shouted louder over him and it commanded an awkward silence to fall over the area. Besides the cries of Kuwabara, everything was still, "His, not mine, to see or take away."

The ruler pressed on, "_But it's to much for him right now_!"

Anger welled up in Jenny, Koenma wasn't getting this and she protested more, their voices over lapping as they shouted at one another.

"His memories are not mine to change!"

"_You don't see that he can't change or hide memories on his own like you can!"_

"I know what I did before was wrong, it was my job! I had to do it! But now I know better and I will not make the same mistakes"

"_You can change them back as soon as you find Jessi! It's not like you will be stealing his memories away forever!"_

"That's not the point! Memories are extremely perso..."

"_I am ordering you to do this for Kuwa..."_

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

Koenma and Jenny's argument was brought to an abrupt halt as Yusuke finally snapped. He now had everyone's full attention, "Now, I love yelling and screaming as much as the next guy on the street, but we have a real situation at hand here. Mind cluing us in as to what's going on or are you going to leave us hanging?"

"Fine," She hissed in a cold voice, "I'll do it." Jenny gave her best death glare to Koenma before shoving the communicator into Urameshi's hand, "Hold that for me."

"Huh?" The confused detective watched as she walked over to where his best friend stood at the end of Hiei's sword, "What's going on?"

"I am not too sure myself," Kurama replied to him, a hand holding his chin thoughtfully, "But I believe that we will find out very soon."

Jenny grasped a fistful of Kuwabara's shirt at the shoulder before she carefully pushed away Hiei's katana. However, all that Kuwabara did was stand there crying out his soul, "Hiei, go stand with the others."

"You can't ord..."

Her head turned to glare at him, (I'm not arguing with you on this.)

The demon gave his best glare in return before moving away, grumbling about ungrateful humans.

Yusuke and the two others watched as she turned back to Kuwabara and placed her other hand on his right shoulder, "Koenma, what's she doing to Kuwabara?"

"_Just watch_."

Jenny hated Koenma for this. She called up her unforgettable skill she learned long ago.

The power to erase memories.

Moving her hands to rest them on his neck, she forced him to look at her, "Kuwabara?"

"J...Jenny...I could...I couldn't save her," He sobbed, grasping her forearms in a powerful grip, "I just couldn't. I need to go after her. I love her, Jenny. She needs me."

She winced as he grasped her bad arm. She moved her hands again until she held his face in them. It was a good thing that he was bent at the knees, otherwise, there would be no way she could have reached, "You need to let go for a little while. You need to forget."

The grip he held on her shoulders tightened to where it was almost painful, "I can't forget her!" He cried violently, leaning forward as if he'd finally lost his balance, "I don't want to forget her!" She held on to him until they had both sank to the ground, Kuwabara was a mess.

"It'll be okay," She leaned forward, "Just trust me."

"O...okay," He looked up, the terrible presence of forlorn was so overpowering.

Closing her eyes and quietly slipping into his mind to find the source to his suffering. She would just hide the memories, lock them tightly away until it would be alright to free them.

"Please forgive me."

~~~~~~~Sometime later~~~~~~~~

"...t's an order, Yusuke!"

"No way! I don't know what you told her to do, but she and Kuwabara blacked out because of it! She's still out of it!"

The voices steadily grew stronger and things slowly came back into focus for the girl. "Ow..." Jenny held a hand to her head, wishing the loudmouths outside of her door would stop yelling.

It wasn't until the black shadow at the corner of her vision moved before she realized she wasn't alone. She flinched involuntarily before her brain put two and two together and recognized the black cape and white scarf.

"Geez, Hiei! You trying to kill me?!" Jenny held a hand over her chest, feeling the fast paced rate of her heart and hearing the blood rushing through her ears...Couldn't be a good sign.

She merely received a heated glare, "Hn, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now."

Shaking her head, ignoring him, "How long have I been out?"

The fire demon walked over to the open window and stared out into the trees, arms still crossed over his chest. For a moment, she didn't think he'd answer until he abruptly spoke, "A few days."

Fear dying down, the pounding headache came back. She held a palm to it, "And what of Kuwabara? Is...he alright?"

At this, she immediately felt his gaze on her. Looking up, the gaze was not pleasant at all, "What?"

"It depends on what you would call "alright" for that oaf," He answered, his words short and crisp. And it could have been her imagination, but there seemed to be some inquisitive lacing his voice, "A couple of days ago he was a blubbering fool, unable to care for himself, much less search for that...that nuisance of an onna."

"And today," His eyes narrowed down at her, "He's acting like nothing has happened. He doesn't even know he's ever been mated and what's worse, he's after...."

She had to roll her eyes as he trailed off, knowing exactly what had happened, "He's after your sister again." Probably shouldn't have sounded so amused as Hiei's look turned murderous.

"You dare think that I would actually tell him to forget about Jessi and pursue old flares?" Jenny questioned, anger lacing her voice.

"I don't know," The fire demon shot back, "You seem to enjoy making my life more of a hell then it usually is."

They fell silent, and Jenny, unable to hold Hiei's intense gaze chose to stare at her hands on the covers. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually, the demon made to open the window further. Maybe to leave.

His actions prompted her to speak, "I don't, you know."

He paused as he grasped the side of the window.

Jenny looked up at him, at the side of his face that she could see, "I don't mean to make your life hell."

It was quiet again, like before. Perhaps not as hostel as then. Then Hiei was gone before she could say another word. Sighing, she settled back to think over the past few weeks.

Sadly, the quiet was not to be as the voices outside of the room got closer, "Fine! I'll do it myself." There was a curt knock at the door, "Jenny?"

It was Koenma. Jenny sat herself up a little better, "You can come in."

The ruler of Spirit World poked his head through, he was in his adult form. "Sorry, hope I didn't wake you." He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry about it," She leaned back and crossed her arms, "So, what can I do for you?" The ruler looked like he hadn't slept in a while...probably had a lot of paperwork.

The Prince gave her a weak smile, "I'm sorry we can't be meeting with better circumstances, but I want you to hear me out." His brown eyes locked with her own, "You should know that this was Jessi's idea."

Jenny's eyes widened a bit, "What was her idea?"

"She came to me while you were recovering from your...um...well you know," Her eyes narrowed back down, but he continued, "She was very worried about you and was thinking of ways to help you get out, ways to keep you busy and she suggested to me that I hire you onto the team."

"The team?" Her voice was flat, "Just like that? What do you think of that? Do you really want me to join, or is it just a favor?"

"Well, not just like that. There's a physical," Koenma crossed his arms, "I'll tell you the truth. I probably wouldn't be considering this right now had Jessi not planted the idea in my head. You don't have very many skills and you could use some training for fights."

"So if I'm no good, why bother?" She tilted her head, his words were true, no denying that. There was something in his eyes that just reached out and shook her, it made her lose some of her bravado, "Because Jessi needs your help, Jenny." His arms dropped to his sides, "I know that Jessi would be out looking, if it had been you who was missing."

Talk about rubbing salt in a wound. His words stung with truth she realized and it made her feel horrible, "What do I have to do?"

The ruler gave her a better smile and sat down in the chair, "Well, first of all we have to...."

~the next day~

"It takes _how_ long for you to run a blood test?" Jenny huffed and crossed her arms. This was ridiculous, She'd hate to see what the physical was like...

Koenma stayed calm, "It's a very thorough exam, but seeing as how we don't have the luxury of time, I think we can go ahead with out plan of action. Send you all into demon world to look for Jessi." An eye opened and glanced over at his brown-haired guest, "However, there are a few things that you and I need to talk about."

_She met Koenma's gaze and let lose the sigh that had pent up inside of her, "Yeah…?" _

_He picked up some papers on his desk and gave the top one a look over, "This first matter is concerning the house that the Kuwabara's and you lived in. Now, there are a couple options that I can do with this one. The first being that you could take up residence in the house and save it, so to speak if we are able to find Jesscheaux."_

"_When we find her," Jenny corrected him and she thought about going back to living in that large, two-story house..."No, I can't live there...it won't seem right without the two of them and I can't live in that big house all by myself."_

"_Right, " The prince agreed, "Then I suppose we could just leave it as is until we can reunite the two, but that leaves us with the problem of where you will be living."_

_She winced at the dilemma, hadn't thought of that, "I'm sure I'll come up with something. Maybe I could go stay at Genkai's... no…that'd be weird."_

"_I think I may have a better solution," Koenma interrupted her before she could go on, "I do own a few houses in the human world, for the other spirit detectives. Hiei, of course, said no and Kurama had already purchased that small apartment before I could ask him. Would you like to have one?"_

"_You'd give me a house?" An eyebrow went up in question, "What's the catch?"_

"_No catch," Koenma slid back the glass panel on his desk to reveal an entire assortment of buttons. He stood up in his chair to reach one of the buttons and gave it a firm press. Over in the center of the room a large screen rolled down from the ceiling. A few more commands into the desk and the image of a city appeared, "This is Mushiori City, are you familiar with it?"_

_Jenny studied the city with some interest, the name was familiar, "This is where that fight with Sensui occurred, he opened up a portal between worlds."_

"_Very good," Koenma tapped another button and a section of the city's outskirts blinked and grew larger, revealing a small suburb. It looked fairly secluded, each house separated enough for several thick trees to grow all around, "This is the house I have here."_

_The invisible camera zoomed in and swirled around a much smaller house than Jessi's, but still a pretty nice size for the single person. Single story house with a chimney, not bad at all. _

_She glanced back at Koenma. He looked hopefully at her and held up a set of keys, "Hm?"_

_Closing her eyes and nodding, she held out her hand. Wordlessly, he dropped them into her grasp and her fingers closed around the cool metal, "Thank you..."_

"_Trust me, it's nothing. Besides, I still kind of...owe you..."_

_Jenny pocketed the keys and turned to him, "Forget about it, let's get this finished with."_

"_Right," He shuffled his papers and pulled another one forth, "Now there is the matter about..."_


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~ later...

"Shizuru, thanks for all the help today," Jenny was loading the last box of her stuff from Jessi's house into the tall brunette's car. It wasn't much, but enough to bother someone with wheels for a lift.

"Don't sweat it girl." She slammed the trunk of her car closed and went for the driver's door, "You helped out my brother and a car ride is hardly thanks enough."

Jenny got in on the other side, "Well, you don't need to thank me for that. Really, it's not something to be proud of."

"Well, whatever," The long brown headed woman cracked a window before placing a cigarette between her lips, "You helped my brother a lot more than you know." A small black lighter appeared in her hands and her face was bathed in a warm glow while she lit up, "It just isn't healthy to be depressed about something that's out of your control. It's best to just deal with it and then move on with your life."

She puffed out some smoke and started the car, carefully pulling out onto the street, "My brother isn't like that, he'd work himself to death trying to find a way to get J back."

"Does that make it right to...to altar a mind like that? Rob it of memories?"

Shizuru sighed and a puff of smoke followed, "Well, I guess it depends on the circumstances. Some memories are best forgotten and some are best left as they are. When it comes down to it, it's all how _you_ look at it."

"Most of the time it wasn't really my choice. I had to erase memories because it was a rule, justified or not," She thought back to her old life...her line of work...the memories she'd seen...

"You should stop worrying about that, it's in the past. Your reasons for helping Kazuma were more than justified if you are still worried," She tapped the edge of the cigarette on her window to get rid of some ash, "Nothing good was going to come from his memories of losing his wife, okay? So stop giving yourself a hard time?"

"We'll get her back," Jenny said after a moment of silence, staring hard at the glass window in front of her eyes_, _"We'll find her."

"Honey, I don't doubt it for a second."

l~~**~~l

The outside of the house was much better in person, hard to believe Kurama had turned down such a quiet place. But then again, he was closer to his mother at his own apartment and that made a lot of sense.

There were trees everywhere, it looked like a mini forest surrounding the small place. The house was made of red bricks, chimney included.

"Damn," Shizuru rested one hand on the oaken door, "Koenma really went all out on this one."Some how she managed to balance two boxes with one hand and wrestle the door open with the other.

As Jenny came in, Shizuru had set down her boxes and found the light switch_. _They appeared to be in the living room, a fire place was off against the far wall. Other than that, the it was empty and had a bit of an echo to it. There was a large window, but it was covered with some curtains. Jenny felt a bit out of place in such an empty area, "Yeah…all out."

All hard wood flooring too. "Well, at least the house is free," Shizuru commented before wandering off to explore the other rooms.

Jenny sighed and set down her own boxes down on the floor, "It's a roof over my head."

The girl followed her into what could only be the kitchen. A small stove and oven combo was nestled in between counters and next to a dish washer. Cabinets hovered over the counters and a sink sat underneath the only window in the room, "How nice, are there even any dishes to use with the dishwasher?"

"That would be a no," Shizuru opened doors and peeked in the corners, "Wait! Ah hah!" She pulled a stack of dusty paper plates.

"Lovely."

There was a moderate refrigerator over in the far corner, next to a door that probably led outside to the back yard...or forest...whatever, "You think it would be too much to ask for a table?"

"Apparently," She headed over to the fridge to check the contents, "Damn, it's empty."

Jenny chuckled a bit, "Of course."

Shizuru closed the refrigerator and headed for the front door, "I'll be right back, an empty fridge is a sad thing."

"Oh Shizuru, you don't have too..."

"Nonsense!" She cut the girl off, "I won't be ten minutes, there's a mart just around the block. You finish exploring and I'll help you get settled once I get back, all right?"

Not giving Jenny time to protest, she quickly shut the door and a minute later, the sounds of a car started up and took off. She sighed, alone again. Turning away from the kitchen she went down a short hallway, taking time to open the nearest door, a linen closet. A few white towels were the only things that graced the shelves.

The next door led into the bathroom. It was just like the rest of the house, sparse.

She ventured on to the last room of the house. Unlike the rest of the house, the floor in this room was carpeted. There was a dark wood fan in the middle of the ceiling with four light bulbs in the middle, "The bedroom…" Jenny ventured a guess. It was hard to be absolutely certain as the bedroom was lacking a bed, "Fantastic."

The sound of rain hitting the roof and crashing thunder lured her to the window where she drew back the curtains. It was a sight. Heavy raindrops coming down in sheets, dark clouds pressing down upon the earth, the casual flash of lightning followed by the loud crash of thunder.

Suddenly she wasn't in Japan or in the cartoon. She was a little girl standing on a couch, resting crossed arms against the back of the furniture, staring out from a bay window, watching a raging storm. A cozy fire flickered out of the corner of her eye. Her dad's tapes of Star Trek running in the background, the noise only slightly softer than the rain. Even so, she could still make out the distinct voices of Captain Kirk and Spock.

"_Spock! What should you have known?"_

A peace washed over her as she calmly watched the storm, smiling faintly. She didn't know why she was never afraid of the storms.

"_Jim, this….simple feeling…is beyond V'ger's comprehension. No meaning. No hope. Jim, no answers. It's asking questions."_

Her mother had asked her once, why she wasn't afraid of the lightning or the thunder. Jenny remembered telling her mom that she didn't know why such fierce storms held her attention so. They just did.

"_What questions?"_

Now, as Jenny looked back on the moment and compared it to the present one, she could say that she felt connected to them. Connected to the unique, raw energy, like nothing else left in the world. It was now more true than ever as it now was her only connection between the worlds she came from. Storms were always the same, basic formats. They were steady and constant, reliable and comforting. Truly, they were the only things she had left.

"_Is this…all that I am? Is there nothing more?"_

"So," Jenny sighed, "What happens to me now?"

The sound of a car door slamming shut and Shizuru's voice complaining about the rain called the girl back fully to the present. Jenny headed back out to the front, to find her in the kitchen setting some various items in the fridge, "I got you some milk, eggs, the basics you know?"

She poked her head above the door and waved a huge gallon of chocolate chunk ice cream at the girl, "No woman should be without this."

"Amen to that," Jenny smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Girl, I told you not to worry about it," She shut the freezer door, "Just consider it a house warming gift or something."

"How can I say no?" Jenny looked around at the kitchen and then back at her, "Alright, you win."

Shizuru grinned as she passed her back out into the living room, "I'd knew you'd see it my way." She rubbed her hands together and stood over the boxes by the door, "Now, lets get these things unpacked so I can get home and feed brother before he starves to death."

l~~**~~l

"Koenma sir?"

Annoyed, the prince gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Ayame, what is it? I have lots of paper work to finish up with."

The raven haired grim reaper bowed politely in apology, "Sir, I have some interesting turnouts from Miss Jenny's blood tests."

"The results are finished already?"

"No sir, but I think you should really know about these findings."

"Really now?" Koenma raised an eyebrow and settled back in his chair, resting his fingertips together, "Good or bad news?"

"Well, sir, I'm not sure, this has never happened before," She looked at the topmost paper on her clipboard, "When we ran the young woman's DNA through the database, it turned up her file. A very extensive file at that, sir."

His brow furrowed at this, "An _extensive_ file? Jenny shouldn't have a file at all."

"I pulled her file from records, but it has been restricted by you, sir."

Koenma straightened in his chair, face paling, "Oh no..."

"Sir?" Concern came across Ayame's features, "Are you alright?"

Koenma shook his head, "Do you happen to have her file with you?"

Reaching into her sleeve, Ayame produced a decent sized file with the prince's personal seal stamped on the front. She passed it on to him, "Koenma sir, I have more results from the tests." At this she un-clipped two sheets of paper from her clip board and laid them side by side.

His intense gaze studied the two sheets for several minutes before their significance dawned on him, "Ayame, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, Koenma sir..."

l~~**~~l

That night found Jenny in the living room of her new house, sprawled over an air mattress she had dug out of the bottom of the linen closet. To her great happiness, she had also dug out a comforter and a pillow as well.

The area around her was littered with several maps, most yellowed with age. She had borrowed them from Kurama when she realized that they may very well be heading into the demon world to look for Jessi.

The writing and ink almost impossible to read, Jenny sighed and picked up a magnifying glass to scrutinize the tiny print and minute detailing. The Makai was an amazingly complex world. Vast areas left unexplored because of the sheer danger and peril one would have to undergo in order to obtain a decent amount of information for a silly map. What if Jessi was lost in one of those places? Would they get her back in one piece?

She dropped the magnifying glass and rubbed at her face. How could she think like that? It was a horrible thing to think about. Jenny's insides felt like someone had mashed them up like potatoes. She was losing everyone who she cared about.

Piccolo...all of her friends back at the site ...and now Jessi. She felt her face heat up and her eyes burned as she could feel the tears welling up behind them. She missed Piccolo so much...how long had it been? A month? More? She couldn't go on like this...

"_It just isn't healthy to be depressed about something that's out of your control.... _

_It's best to just deal with it and then move on with your life...._

How do you deal with something as life changing as what she had been through?

"_Nothing good was going to come from his memories of losing his wife, okay?_

Jenny buried her head into her arms while hugging the pillow. She had to be strong to help bring Jessi back. Wasn't it time she moved forward? A broken sob passed her lips, "But HOW?!"

She closed herself off to the world around her, and hunted deep down in her mind for a darkness that she could find peace in.

_Some memories are best forgotten....._

And she found sleep.

l~~**~~l

She was just running. Running in a black void. Jenny didn't know what from, but she wasn't afraid. Strangely enough she felt at peace. No, not at peace. Now she felt like she was falling...

A free fall spiral to the ground. She landed on her feet at the base of a large door. Someone was knocking rather loudly. They sounded very impatient too. Stepping up to the door, Jenny twisted the doorknob and pushed on it. It swung outwards on creaky hinges in great need of oiling. She was surprised to see Shizuru standing there. She was leaning against the outer wall, casually smoking a cigarette.

She pulled the stick away from her mouth and puffed out a smoke ring. Then she grinned at the confused girl and reached out to her, Shizuru's finger resting gently against Jenny's forehead, "Ding dong."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Ding dong."

l~~**~~l

_Ding dong...._

_Ding dong...._

"Doorbell..." She mumbled...wait a second. That was _her_ door bell that was ringing. Jenny raised her head from her arms. "Guess I fell asleep...," She tried in vain to rub the sleep from her eyes. It must have been a deep sleep, she was having trouble remembering…

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Whoever was at the door had apparently given up on the door bell and reverted back to knocking...well, _banging_ was more accurate...

"Just a minute!" She shouted at the door and just like that the noise ceased. Wow.

The disoriented human hobbled to her feet, willing them to wake up, very sorry she had fallen asleep on them in the first place. She made her way over to the door and messed with the array of locks. What time was it? She glanced down at her watch.

Three am in the morning? ! Well, either it was an emergency or someone was just begging to be smacked. She swung open the door and got a good look at who was there, "Oh, it's you."

"Hn, glad to see you finally decided to open your blasted door."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, "It's called sleep. Oh, what do you call it? Hibernation?"

"Hn," Was the only reply she got. Jenny watched the fire demon with weary eyes, as he glanced around the living room from the door, "I was 'sleeping' until that fool Koenma told me to come get you."

"At three am in the morning?" She said, sarcasm dripping off every word. No sleep had made her cranky, even if Koenma had given her an entire house.

The woman sighed, "What did he need?"

Hiei regarded her with those piercing eyes and he pulled his hands from his pockets to shrug at her, "He said it was urgent."

She gave him a skeptical look, "That's it?"

Hiei's look remained the same hardened expression as ever, but she had a suspicion he knew more than what he was telling her. What would make Hiei agree to coming out here on what was practically a boring escort assignment? Better to let it go…for now.

"Wonderful," Jenny dragged a hand through her already messy hair and glanced back at the table with all the maps. It wasn't like she could read those any glanced back down at her watch.

3:04am

"I don't have time to stand around and play babysitter while you try and think."

"Hey!" She cried out as Hiei grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door, none too gently either. Surprised by the sudden pull, Jenny lost her balance and fell out the door. Not wanting to hit the ground, her arms quickly grabbed for the side of the door, missed, and hit Hiei, who was caught off guard.

Somehow she managed to twist and land on her side, quite painfully. On top of that, Hiei managed to lose his balance too and down he went. Right on top of her side, effectively knocking the wind from out of her, but luckily missing her bad arm, "Ow..."

She just laid there, a little dazed, trying to make the stars stop spinning, "Well, you certainly know how to get a person moving in the morning."

The fire demon groaned and sat up, "I think you are trying to make my life hell."

Despite the minor pain and everything that had happened in the past week, the tone of his voice and the way he said that pushed Jenny over a fine line.

She started laughing.

Not at Hiei or their situation, she was just laughing because...she needed to.

Jenny tried her best and managed to lift herself onto her elbows and she carefully poked at Hiei's shoulderwith a grin on her face, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hn, you should be more careful, _human_," He quickly pushed himself up to his feet.

She rolled over and helped herself up off the wet ground. Jenny felt much better, perhaps a good laugh was all she had needed. Heck, she couldn't even remember why she had been so depressed earlier, "Alright, let's get this over with." Reaching back inside the door, she grabbed the keys to the house off of the little rack provided for them. She shut the door firmly and nodded at Hiei as she heard a definite click as the lock slid into place.

"How do we get to the Spirit World?"

l~~**~~l

Thirty minutes and one portal later found Jenny standing outside of Koenma's office. Hiei vanished the moment they got there, leaving Jenny to sit alone outside of the big doors. A woman wearing a black and pink kimono poked her head outside of the door, "Miss Jenny?"

She looked up from the magazine that had found it's way into her hands.

"Prince Koenma will see you now."

"Oh good," She glanced back down at her watch.

3:41

"I was beginning to think he'd forgotten he'd invited me here at this ungodly hour," She flopped the book back onto the coffee table and followed the reaper into the office.

Jenny spotted Koenma seated in his favorite chair. He nodded to them both, "Thank you, Ayame."

She bowed and then turned on her heel, leaving Jenny alone with the Underworld Prince. The woman walked closer to his desk with caution, "So, what's this urgent news I just had to get up at three in the morning to hear?"

"Jenny, I am very sorry to pull you here like that," His look turned very serious, "But there are things that have come up that you need to know about."

She looked puzzled, "What's wrong? Am I ill or…"

He shook his small head, interrupting her, "Far from it, you are in perfect health," He took a moment to chew on that pacifier of his, "Our scientists found some interesting things about your blood."

An eyebrow went up at him, "What kinds of things?"

"Well," He leaned up, resting his elbows on his desk in a contemplative pose, he said his next words slowly and carefully, " you are not entirely human."

Not entirely human..."What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Your mother, as it is, was a half demon."

"A half demon?" She shook her head at him, "Well, that can't be right. Someone is pulling a joke on you, I came from the real world where there are no such things as demons."

"It's no joke, I'm afraid," His brow furrowed as he continued on, "That's another thing we discovered. You are not from the '_real world' _at all. You are, in fact, originally from this dimension."

Jenny nearly laughed, "If I was from this dimension, don't you think I would know about it?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," He pulled a manila folder over to him from a pile. He opened the first page and sighed, letting it fall back into place, "But of course, these are not normal circumstances."

He slid the decently sized folder over her way and she eyed it carefully, "What's this?"

"That," He said, worry evident in his voice, "Is your records from twenty years ago. It's your past and it explains everything."

She reached down hesitantly to touch the top page, "But …why don't I remember?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze and the answer dawned on her as Koenma voiced it, "Because I erased your memories."

"No," Jenny said firmly, not wanting to believe it, "Prove it." She folded her arms and looked the ruler straight in the eyes, "Prove to me that I am what you say."

He looked at a lost and motioned to the papers, "I don't know how to make it more clearer, these reports aren't wrong..."

"These reports are just paper and ink," She nearly shouted, her mind was racing, trying to grasp onto the information presented. There was no way anything he was saying could be true, "I want real proof."

Koenma gave a huge sigh and threw up his arms, "Fine, I may have something."

Jenny watched with apprehension as he opened a drawer on his desk and shuffled through it. She saw papers and maybe a stapler go flying behind him as he hunted, "Ah hah! Here it is!"

The prince held up an item between his fingers, "Do you know what this is?"

She almost shrugged as she stared at it, but then the yellow color and strange symbol on the side hit her memory and pulled something forward, "The mystic whistle."

Koenma nodded his approval, "Very good. I trust you remember what it does?"

She did, remembering back when she had watched the show in the real human world. It emitted a sound only apparitions could hear. She nodded at him.

"Okay then," Koenma raised the whistle to his lips.

Jenny wasn't sure what she had been expecting to happen when he blew that whistle. She supposed she was hoping that she would be like Kuwabara in the matter and be none the wiser. The instant he blew into the instrument, she found herself clapping her hands tightly against ears trying to block out the horrible sound. It wasn't loud, but it caused a pulsing headache that was a hundred times worse then anything she'd ever had.

It took her a moment to realize that Koenma had stopped. Tentatively she lowered her hands away from her head. She could feel the ruler's eyes resting on her, but she couldn't look up at him.

"Jenny," His voice reached her ears. It was comforting, "It's alright. Let me explain. Your parents came to me with the request that you be sent to the alternate dimension you know as the real world.'

'Under the normal circumstances, I would deny such a request, but you were still very young and the circumstances were far from normal. You had witnessed something very terrible and because of that, you stopped eating. You were dead to the world around you. Your mother tried suppressing your memories until you could deal with them, but the images were too strong and nothing they tried worked. It was as if you had been cursed."

"So I granted your parent's requests. I erased all of your memories and sent you all into the real world. There your powers would be dead and you could lead a normal life. It worked, of course, but then you found out about the ** and joined their groups, became one of the best and started dimension hopping."

"That's how my document got into your pile...," She stared at the red ink on the folder's surface, "That's how I was erased from the real world..."

Koenma nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Jenny."

She barely registered the door behind her open and creak close again, "But what happened back then to make me stop...living?"

"It's all in the folder."


End file.
